Second Chance
by HANAJIMA UCHIHA
Summary: Dan Phantom has escaped from Clockwork's layer and has one goal. Make Dani his. Now it's up to Danny and the rest of the ghost fighting crew to protect her, but what if being with Dan means saving the world from total destruction?
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: My first DP fic so don't kill me if it sucks. I find DanXDani intriguing because so little people have written a full length fic about them. Just to clear thing up, this takes place before Phantom Planet and after D-Stabalzied.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

All was quiet in the time master's layer. All except for a ghost trapped inside a thermos. Yes, Dan phantom was still trapped inside the Fenton thermos for quite a while now and had yet to give up trying to break free.

"Just a little more" he huffed while punching the walls of the thermos.

With one final ecto-filled punch to the wall, it gave way and the evil ghost found himself free of the cylindrical prison.

"Ah, is it time already?"

Dan turned to see the little/young/old time master making his way towards him.

"I hope you don't think you can shove me back into that ridiculous thermos again." He said while lighting his fists with ghostly energy.

Clockwork's calm demeanor never faltered.

"On the contrary, I'm here to send you back into the timeline."

Clockwork pointed his staff to one of the many time lines he had opened.

"Go."

Without needing to be told twice, Dan flew into the image of modern day Amity Park.

"Everything is falling into place."A small smile crept across the time master's face as he floated away to deal with other business.

* * *

"Danny! Behind you!" yelled the Goth girl, just as Skulker came up behind Danny with a missile ready to go.

"Too late, whelp!"

"Oh, really now?"

Skulker turned just in time to see Danny's fist making its way towards his face. He fell back until his form made contact with the building behind him.

"Now Tucker!"

The young techno geek came up with the Fenton thermos in hand. He unscrewed the cap, pointed at Skulker, and sure enough the ghost hunter found himself being pulled in by the blue energy.

"Awesome!" Tucker placed the lid back onto the thermos before running up to his half-ghost friend.

"Yes, but I don't think we're done just yet." Danny said as a thin blue wisp left his mouth.

Looking around the three teenagers prepared themselves for another battle.

Tucker took out his PDA in hopes of finding the ecto- signature. "Danny, I'm not seeing anything."

"Me neither."

"That's weird. I was sure I-"

"BOO"

The three teens turned around to see none other than Dani Phantom.

"Dani!" Danny cried happily as he flew forward for a hug.

The female halfa managed to giggle out a small "Hey cuz" before returning the hug.

Pulling away from the hug Danny asked "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you silly" she laughed aloud. "Hey Tucker, Hey Sam."

"Hey Dani." They called back.

"Now that I'm here, let's all hang out!" The younger half floated back down to the ground and reverted to her human form.

"Sure, we're done ghost hunting for the night. Let's head over to my place."Danny offered with a smile.

"Alright."

The four teens packed up their gear and began walking to the Fenton Works.

* * *

A small portal opened up in the skies of Amity Park and out stepped Dan Phantom. He silently took in his surroundings.

"Amity Park 10 years ago, huh?"

The evil ghost flew forward looking around at the still intact city. He stopped mid-flight at the group of teenagers in front of him. He recognized the two human teenagers as his old friends San and Tucker. Of course the halfa was none other than himself, but it was the sight of the female halfa that caught him off guard. His heart beat faster as he flew in closer to get a better view. He was right.

"Dani."

The words left his mouth with a mixture of surprise and, dare he say, joy?

The only person who hadn't fled from him when he first became the horrible wreck he is.

He continued to watch as both halfas reverted back to humans and began walking away.

"What should I do?" he thought to himself as their forms retreated more and more. In the future he had lost Dani, but now she was here and so was he.

He stood there for a few moments before making his decision. He then flew off in the direction of the teenagers.

* * *

The ghost fighting teenagers were seated around Danny's television, volume on full blast, and game controllers in each set of hands.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"No, no, no!"

"To the right!"

"Use the punch combo!"

"Argh!"

Sam stood up from the group "Victory is mine!"

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to rub it in." The annoyed Tucker proceeded to throw a hand full of potato chips at the victor.

"You're just a sore loser Tucker." Sam said as she picked out the small pieces of chips from her hair.

Dani put her controller up into the air "A rematch, you just got lucky!"

"Bring it on!"

Sam proceeded to set up a new game as everyone chose their characters.

"So Dani, where have you been all this time?" Danny asked while maneuvering his controller left and right.

"You know, here and there." She pushed the buttons successfully launching a triple kick at Tucker.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I'm on the winning side."

"No, I don't know. Care to elaborate?" Danny quickly looked her way only to look back at the television screen.

"I just wandered around. Now that I don't have to worry about melting I decided visited some cities." She gave a small frown as Sam sent a fireball her way.

"Which cities?" The Goth asked as she killed off Tucker's character.

"Awe man, this sucks." The geek placed his controller down and went to get sodas for everyone.

"No Tucker, you suck!" the female halfa called back.

"The question Dani?" Sam jumped back as Danny came at her with a sword.

"First I went to New York, and then I hitched a ride on a plane to Los Angeles." Dani attacked Danny while he was distracted by Sam.

"How do you hitch a ride on a plane?" asked Tucker as he returned with 4 sodas in a tray.

"Easy." She said with a smile. "You phase through the plane, wait till everyone is seated, find an empty seat, and sit in it. But first you have to go to the bathroom so you can turn back into a human."

"So you can travel for free?" The geek asked in awe.

"Duh, were ghosts Tucker. If you haven't noticed we can fly." Danny spun around with his sword killing Dani.

"Hey, you can't do that to your little cousin!" Dani threw some chips at the elder halfa.

"I'm on the winning side, remember?" He laughed as he gave her a taste of her own logic.

"So how was Los Angeles?" Sam said returning the conversation to the original topic.

"It was great. I spent most of my time there in China Town. I even learned a bit of Chinese."

"Really? Say something in Chinese!" Danny threw a lightning bolt at Sam.

"Wo shi Dani. That means 'I am Dani'".

"Neat" Danny said while desperately trying to dodge all of Sam's attacks. "I gue- GHOST!"

Everyone dropped what they had and took up a defensive stance.

"Wait, I didn't see your ghost sense go off!" Tucker said.

Everyone turned to look at Danny, only to see him beat Sam's motionless character.

"Ha! I won!" he cheered aloud.

"Danny, you cheater, there is no way that one counts!" Sam said, clearly annoyed that she lost.

"Of course it does! How is it my fault that you get distracted so easily?" He questioned almost innocently.

He could never say he didn't deserve it when the entire bowl of chips was dumped onto his head.

* * *

After clean up, mostly done by Danny of course, Tucker and Sam left. Danny went to get the sleeping arrangements ready for Dani.

"Alright, let's go and find you a sleeping bag."

Danny walked down to the lab with Dani in tow and began searching through the various gadgets for a sleeping bag. He picked up a small sack that looked like an umbrella case with the letter F on it.

"Here we are." He tossed it towards his cousin with a "Heads up!"

Dani caught it with ease and made her way up the stairs to set it up in Danny's room.

Upon arrival she pulled the string attached to the case and watched a sleeping bag unfurl itself.

"Do your parents make anything that does not have the word 'Fenton' in it?" she asked, eyeing the huge green F in the middle of the sleeping bag.

"Not a thing." he responded while jumping into his own bed.

Dani climbed into her sleeping bag and whispered "Good Night."

"Good night, Dani."

* * *

"Wake up guys!" called the voice of none other than Jasmine Fenton.

Jazz had walked in to find the two halfas sleeping in past noon. As a future psychologist she knew that there were better ways they could be spending their time and would not stand for such a sight.

"Five more minutes." Danny mumbled as he turned over.

Jazz simply walked over and pulled his comforter right off, causing Danny to huddle in closer to himself. Dani had woken up at Jazz's first call and was already folding up her sleeping bag back into its case. When she finished she looked over to see her cousin folding his pillow over his ears in an attempt to block out his elder sister's voice. Dani giggled, but suddenly had an idea. The female halfa walked to the kitchen and opened the freezer. Once she spotted the ice tray she removed it and emptied out its contents into a bowl. She carried the bowl over to the sink and filled the remaining space with water. The trip back up the stairs was a little tricky, but as soon as she reached Danny's room she pushed the door open with her foot.

Sure enough, the boy was still asleep on his bed regardless of the fact his sister was doing everything in her power to wake him up.

Dani walked over to Jazz with the bowl and gave the older girl a wink. Jazz smiled and backed away from the bed.

"Wake up Danny! Vlad is here!" The younger hybrid yelled out while positioning the bowl of ice water.

Danny snapped up from his sleep in a split second, only to have a torrent of ice water hit him head on.

"AAAAAAAHH" he yelled out as the cold water hit his skin.

Both girls immediately broke out laughing as Danny ran to the bathroom looking for a towel.

"Not funny guys." He gazed angrily at them before toweling his hair.

"Sorry, but Sam and Tucker are downstairs and you weren't waking up."Jazz had finally managed to say through her laughs.

Throwing the towel over his shoulder Danny made his way downstairs to greet his two best friends. Dani followed after finally managing to stop laughing. The duo entered the living room to find Tucker and Sam listening to Jack blather about a new invention.

"Danny!" they both cried in relief after having spent 15 minutes listening to the old man talk about an ecto-powered toaster.

"Sorry Mr. F, we'd love to sit here and let you finish your explanation, but we have… uh…stuff to do."Sam linked arms with the three nearby teenagers and ran up the stairs to Danny's room as fast as she could.

"We're going to see the new zombie movie, you two in?" Tucker asked while unhooking his arm from Sam's.

"Yeah, let me just get changed."Danny picked out his usual jeans and shirt, the locked himself in his bathroom to change.

Tucker looked around the room, but immediately stopped at the wet spot on Danny's bed. "Dude, aren't you a little old to be having accidents?"

"Ask Dani." Was the only response they received from the other side of the door.

The two turned to look at her as a smile crept across her face. Pointing to the bowl and ice on the floor she broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Man, I wish I could have seen that." said the techno geek as he tried to imagine Danny's reaction.

"Shame you didn't."Jazz returned with a roll of paper towels and started to clean up the mess.

Danny opened the door to the bathroom and exited with pajamas in hand. He threw them into a random corner in the room receiving an un-approving look from his sister.

Danny grabbed his wallet. "Let's go."

* * *

The movie didn't start until six, so the group killed some time at the mall looking at the new Dumpty Humpty CDs. As soon as 5:30 came they ran to the cinema in hopes of getting good seats. Tickets bought, food secured, and 5 minutes till show time they all took their seats.

Two hours later the four teens exited, still talking about the movie.

"That was so awesome! Did you see the nerd zombies?" Tucker asked as he ate the remaining popcorn.

"Forget them; those cheerleader zombies were so much more awesome!" Dani said while snatching the popcorn from Tucker.

The teens continued their debate about the awesome species of zombies as they made their way home.

* * *

Dan Phantom floated a short distance away from the group listening to them talk about the motion picture they just viewed. A memory ran through his head.

"_Dan! Let me tell you about this awesome movie I saw once!" a white haired girl of about 14 announced._

_With an indifferent look a younger version of Dan turned and simply replied "Okay."_

_While she described the movie he simply looked at the view of the city from the cave they were hiding in. Not really paying attention all he picked up was "split-personality", "Martha", and "_Fight Club_". It was nice to hear a voice that wasn't yelling in rage at him. How was it his fault that he felt the need to destroy everything in sight? The only reason he spared the city in front of him, Amity Park, was because the girl next to him asked him to. Lucky bastards. _

_As Dani finished her description Dan retuned his gaze to her. _

"_Sounds nice." he responded in his usual calm. _

"_It is!"_

Dan quickly pushed the thought aside and continued to follow the group, more specifically Dani, to their next destination.

* * *

The group froze as both of the halfa's ghost senses went off.

From all directions ghosts began appearing. Some past enemies and some generic ghouls the teens had never seen before. The ghosts formed a ring around the teens and began closing in.

From the ghostly group Walker walked out.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little ghost boy and his posse." The white ghost proclaimed as he made his way forward.

"You've been breaking too many rules, today is the day we put you away for a long time."

Both Danny and Dani went ghost as the ghost warden continued to close in on them.

"Girl, that boy is a criminal" he began "it's against the rules to help him."

"How's this for rules?" Dani said as she shot energy beams from her hands.

The beams flew forward and knocked Walker's hat right off his head.

"Looks like I get to put two criminals away today and these good citizens here" he gestured to the ghosts behind him "are going to help me do so."

At once, the ghosts came forward to attack the two Halfas. Danny began shooting ice beams at the incoming ghosts, Tucker and Sam pulled out thermoses and began sucking in the weaker ghosts, Dani started firing her energy beams at other incoming ghosts.

Walker stood back to enjoy the scene. He laughed as more and more ghosts continued to fight against the two halfas.

It wasn't long before Danny took a hit. First was a punch to the face followed by multiple ecto-blasts. Various elemental attacks were sent his way as Vortex fired his energy into the sky. Spectra's shadow form came forward and swiped Danny to the ground. Danny managed to roll away in time as Skulker's missiles crashed into the ground. Danny stood up only to be knocked down once more by the heavy sound waves resonating from Ember's guitar.

Walker strutted over to Danny and placed his foot on his chest.

"Get the girl." He ordered while pointing in Dani's direction.

Danny looked over to see his female counterpart dodging various attacks as she flew towards him.

"No! Run Dani!" he yelled out as he saw Walker prepare an attack of his own.

Unfortunately, it was too late and Dani was hit right in the chest.

The 12-year old careened backwards right into Nocturne, who in turn grabbed her and threw her back towards the ground.

Dani slid to a halt near Danny and looked over to see him grab Walker's leg. With all his might, Danny got up and threw Walker into the crowd of ghosts.

Dani tried to pull herself up to rejoin the fight, but found that she could not. Her arms gave way and she fell right back to the ground.

Danny looked around, unable to find his two human friends and panicked. What if something had happened to them?

In a last ditch effort, Danny quickly inhaled and let out his ghostly wail.

Upon impact, ghosts were sent flying back, unable to withstand the intensity of the attack.

Danny's last bits of strength vanished as the wail stopped. He stumbled backwards and fell next to Dani who had managed to sit up. The girl pulled Danny towards her in a vain attempt at protecting him from the other ghosts.

Walker dusted himself off and walker over to the now weak hybrids.

"I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted." The man's hands filled with pink energy as the crowd around them cheered for blood.

Danny pulled his cousin behind him as he tried once more to let out a ghostly wail. A smaller version of the attack appeared and pushed Walker out of the way. Danny turned around to see Dani get hit by an energy beam. The girl fell back clutching her hands to her head.

Danny knew there was nothing more he could do. With Dani down and him at zero energy, they couldn't fight off the mass. Danny closed his eyes as he saw the ghosts fire their ecto-blasts.

But the attack never came.

Suddenly an ear-splitting sound was heard. Danny covered his ears at the sheer force of it. He opened his eyes to see weaker ghosts disintegrating into nothing, while the more powerful ones fled for their after-lives.

Danny looked up as a look of absolute horror spread over his face.

It was his worst nightmare.

It was Dan Phantom.

* * *

**Yes, some characters may be a little OOC. Work with me please. **

**This is dedicated to InTheMix for being such an awesome friend! **


	2. Unwanted Presence

**Thanks for continuing to read! You should expect an update about once a week if nothing bad happens, but seeing as today is my religious holiday I decided to update early! Eid Mubarak!**

**Just to clear things up Sam and Tucker remember everything that happened during 'The Ultimate Enemy' episode and Jazz was filled in on the stuff she missed out on. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or any relating characters. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Unwanted Presence

Danny couldn't believe it.

Hadn't he trapped Dan in the Fenton thermos? Didn't Clockwork have the thermos?

Then it hit him.

Clockwork!

Had Dan escaped from him? Was Clockwork alright?

All these thoughts ran through Danny's head as he watched Dan clear away the enemy ghosts.

As soon as they were out of sight Dan stopped his wail. He turned to face Danny and saw the blood rush out of his younger self's face. Calmly, he approached the two to see Danny put himself in front of Dani.

"D-D-Don't get any closer." stuttered Danny as he tried to stand up.

Dan smirked as he saw Danny fall to the ground for the umpteenth time. He grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him to the side so he was seated next to Dani's legs.

Dan crouched down in front of Dani, who still had her hands on her head, and gently lifted her head onto his lap. He then took her hands and moved them away from her face to see her eyes closed and her face scrunched up in pain. He turned her head to the right to view the wound better.

She had a huge gash running from her hairline to the middle of her cheek and she was bleeding ectoplasm profusely. Not to mention the other bleeding wounds she had located on her body.

Dani opened her eyes and gazed at the ghost with a look of confusion on her face. Who was this guy? What was he doing? She glanced to the left and saw Danny staring at the man, fear clearly written all over his face. She panicked. If Danny was scared that meant he had to be an enemy, right? She tried to push away from the man, but couldn't break out of his grasp and instead reverted back to her human form.

Dan frowned as he noticed the girl trying to distance herself from him. He asked "Do you know who I am?"

Dani stopped as she looked up at the man once more. "No."

Dan looked at her for a few more seconds before turning to Danny.

"The nearest treatment facility is your house, right?"

Danny snapped out of his shock as he heard the evil ghost speak to him. "Uh…yeah."

Dan gently removed Dani's head from his lap and set it on the ground.

"Go, take her there and treat her wounds."

Without another word Dan flew off.

Danny quickly pulled himself together as he picked up Dani and flew off to the Fenton Works.

* * *

Sam and Tucker had been in Danny's bedroom for about 15 minutes now watching from the window. They saw something that resembled Danny's ghostly wail disperse the ghosts, but they couldn't be too sure. The energy radiating from it seemed much more dark and menacing than Danny's.

A strange calm followed, and after 10 minutes of silent prayers Danny appeared.

"Danny!" they both called from his bedroom window.

Danny turned towards the voices and flew into the window, still carrying Dani.

"Hurry! Get the first aid kit!"

Upon seeing the unconscious Dani in his hands, the teens didn't need to be told twice.

Sam ran for the lab while Tucker spread a sheet out on Danny's desk. Danny floated over and set Dani down on the sheet. Together they carefully removed her sweat shirt. Danny removed her beanie and Tucker took her shoes off.

Sam returned with a box of medical supplies and a bowl of warm water. Tucker held Dani's hair back while Sam soaked a cloth in the bowl of water and used it to clean the gash running down her face. Tucker soaked another cloth with rubbing alcohol and proceeded to disinfect the wound. Danny held his cousin down as she tried to move away from the burning feeling the cloth left behind. Sam then bandaged the wound. Sam sent the boys outside so she could clean and wrap the wounds on Dani's chest. She removed Dani's undershirt and surveyed the damage.

The ecto-blast to the chest and done some serious damage, but luckily it was nowhere near the young halfa's heart. Unfortunately many other minor wounds littered the girl's chest.

Sam cleaned and bandaged the girl's entire chest. When she finished, Sam called the boys back in to help with Dani's arms and a minor cut on her leg.

* * *

A half-hour later the teens were done, and finally able to relax. Danny morphed back to his human side and the three teens carried Dani to Danny's bed. They laid her down and plopped themselves down on the rug near the bed.

"Danny, what about your injuries?" questioned Sam as she saw Danny pack away the medical supplies.

"I'm fine, just the normal scrapes and bruises." He placed the kit back in the bathroom and joined his friends once more on the bedroom rug.

"So what happened to you guys during the battle?" Danny began "and how did you end up back here?"

Sam stopped playing with the rug fibers. "I don't know. First we're sucking in small ghosts with the thermos, and then we're being phased through the ground."

"This may sound a little weird to you, but I think your evil alter ego pulled us through." Tucker added as he handed over his thermos to Danny.

"Yeah, he phased us to your room and left without saying anything." Sam also handed her thermos over to Danny.

Danny stared at the rug in silence. What was Dan doing? Last time he encountered Sam and Tucker he tried to kill them, and now he saved their lives? Not only theirs, but his and Dani's as well?

A single phrase ran through his head.

"_You don't get it do you? I'm still here. I still exist. That means you still turn into me."_

Danny screamed.

"Danny, what's wrong?" His goth friend asked in alarm.

"Dan is my future self, and he's here."

Sam and Tucker continued to stare at Danny.

"That means I'm going to become evil!"

The two teens gasped.

"TIME OUT!"

The hands of time appeared and formed a portal, revealing the spirit of time himself.

Clockwork drifted over to the group of teenagers. Danny looked horrified while his two friends were in complete shock. Directly behind them lay Dani, still unconscious. Clockwork examined her, making sure her wounds were properly bandaged. After all she was the only hope for Amity Park. And for the rest of the world, Ghost Zone included.

Clockwork removed three medallions from his robe and placed them on the seated teenagers.

The teens all froze when the saw Clockwork in the room.

Sam checked her watched. It wasn't moving.

"Danny, Sam, Tucker, it's been awhile." He greeted.

Without returning the greeting Danny entered a frenzy panic.

"Clockwork! Dan is here. What are we going to do? He's going to kill everyone! I'm still turning evil…" Danny went on, but the remainder of his rant was incoherent.

"Danny!"

Danny stopped mid-rant to hear out the time master.

"Relax, you are not turning evil, nor will you be doing so in the future."

"But then why is Dan here?"

"Allow me to explain." Clockwork indicated to the trio that they should be seated.

"When you captured Dan and gave him to me he was removed from the timeline. At that point he became his own entity, no longer intertwined with the choices you make now. He is part of a future that will never be, but still an existing being, and so the only place he has left to go is into the current timeline. You will never become who he is."

"So then, how did he get out of the thermos?" Tucker asked.

"He broke free, and I guided him to the current of time."

"What! Why?" asked an enraged Daniel.

"I told you. He was part of a future that would never be, but now he is a part of a future looming over the horizon." The time master paused as he continued to revert between ages.

"Dan Phantom may be your alter ego, but he was not always evil. In his timeline he had Dani with him" He pointed to the girl lying behind them "and she helped him control his evil side. Yes, he still destroyed entire towns and ruined many lives, but it was not as bad as you saw it. He only became like that when he lost Dani. Now that Dani is still alive he plans to go after her, only this time he won't lose her."

Everyone sat silently waiting on his next words.

"Take good care of her, for if something goes wrong the future will be as bleak as the one in Dan's timeline."

"What do you mean by 'lost Dani'?" Danny piped.

"That is all I can tell you. This time you will be on your own. Farewell."

So many questions were running through the teens' heads when Clockwork raised his staff.

"TIME IN!"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

Dan Phantom was not the happiest camper in the Ghost Zone. In fact, he was the farthest thing from happy right now. Someone had dared to attack Dani. His Dani! Granted, it was understandable why Walker wanted Danny so much, but Dani? And just because she was traveling with him at the time? His speed increased with his anger as a he flew to his destination, the Ghost Zone police department.

He swiftly sped past the prison guards, through the hallway, and kicked down the door to Walker's office.

"Walker." he hissed as his hands lit up with green energy.

Walker looked up from his desk to see who dared to disturb him.

"Breaking and entering, that's against the rules." He calmly stated as he stood up.

Walker conjured up his rule book and began flipping the pages. He found the one he was looking for and smiled.

"It says here I get to lock you away for a very long time."

To busy gloating, Walker never noticed Dan sneak up behind him until too late.

Dan brought his energized fists into the back of Walker's skull and down the warden's back. The white ghost went down, ectoplasm spurting from his back. Dan picked him up by the front of his trench coat.

"Let the to-be scar remind you that you do not mess with Dan Phantom!" Dan threw him across the room, successfully destroying the opposing wall.

"Hear me out Walker. No ghost is to attack the ghost children of Amity Park, nor are you to approach the city." Dan smirked "You're the ghost authority. I trust you can make sure the word spreads."

A final kick to Walker's chest and Dan was on his way.

* * *

Dani shifted around as she came too. Suddenly she was hit by a wave of excruciating pain. Trying to squirm away from the source she accidentally rolled herself off the bed.

Dani let out an ear-splitting scream as she made contact with the floor.

The three teens who had dozed off on the carpet came to attention when they heard the sound.

They turned to see Dani trying to claw her bandages off. Sam was the first to react.

"No Dani." She ran up to the younger girl and pulled her hands away from the bandages.

"It burns! Make it stop!" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Calm down Dani!" Danny came up beside her and held her face in his hands.

"Look at me Dani."

Dani looked at her cousin and slowly calmed down. Taking deep breaths she relaxed her aching muscles and let the tears flow. Memories of the fight flooded back to her and the tears continued to flow.

"Dani, it's okay. We're here. See look, we're all here. Don't cry." Sam said as she rubbed soothing circles into the younger girl's back.

Dani looked around to see that Sam was indeed telling the truth. Tucker and Danny each took one of her hands and helped her sit upright.

A few more heavy breaths and Dani was able to regain her composure. She gave a few hiccups here and there, but the tears had stopped.

Danny reached up towards his night stand and got the glass of water he had placed there earlier. He brought it up to Dani's lips and held it for her as she slowly drank. When she finished she leaned back against the bed frame and closed her eyes for a moment.

Quickly re-opening them she looked at the teenagers around her. "Who was that other ghost with the D on his suit?"

The three teenagers looked at each other with worry on their faces. Clockwork had told them Dani was their key to a better future, but at what cost?

With a defeated sigh Danny began explaining.

"That other ghost is Dan Phantom. He is my future self from an alternate timeline in which I became evil. We fought him and trapped him inside a Fenton thermos and entrusted it to an extremely powerful ghost named Clockwork, but he escaped."

Danny felt it best that he leave out the detail of Dan being a mixture of himself and Vlad. Better he let her think it was a freak accident that made him like that, rather than she think the ghost was entirely made up of Vlad.

"In his timeline, Dan had destroyed practically everything in existence, until Valerie's dad was able to come up with a ghost shield strong enough to repel him. He ended up developing the ghostly wail, which was able to tear down the ghost shield, and proceeded to destroy the city. Clockwork took me to the future to fight him, and with a little help I was able to take him down."

Danny looked down at his hands.

"Now he is here, and according to Clockwork, here to stay."

Dani looked at the troubled teens. Exactly how bad was this alternate future? Debating whether or not she should ask, Dani suddenly remembered another question she wanted to ask.

"In the future, did I know him?"

Danny looked to Sam and Tucker with a worried look on his face.

"Why would you ask that?" Sam cut in, trying to change the subject.

"Well, after the ghosts ran off he came up to me and asked me if I knew who he was."

A frown came across Sam's face. Dan had already confronted Dani?

"I don't know Dani." came Danny's response. "When we were in the future we didn't see you there, and Dan never mentioned you."

They didn't have to tell her the truth just yet.

"So, now what?"

The teenagers looked back up at the female hybrid. In all honesty they had no idea. Dan's ghostly wail clearly showed how much stronger he had gotten since they last fought him. Strange, considering he's spent the past few months trapped in a thermos. Perhaps it was another side effect of existing outside the current of time?

Just then Jazz came up the stairs breaking everyone free of their thoughts.

"Guys, it's almost three in the morning, let me give you a ride back to your house. I'm sure we can sneak you back in without your parents noticing." Jazz knew about the fight. She had been on her way home when she saw the ghosts gather around something. She witnessed Dan's attack and immediately ran home to distract her parents. They were now on the outskirts of the town following a fake lead on the 'Wisconsin Ghost'.

"That sounds good, see you Dani, you too Danny." Tucker said as he walked towards the garage.

"I'm never going to be able to explain this to my parents. Bye guys." Sam followed Tucker out.

Jazz closed the door behind her as she went to give the others a ride back home.

"You should go back to sleep. You need all the rest you can get." Danny slipped his hands under Dani's arms and hoisted her back up unto the bed.

"Yeah." She responded weakly.

As soon as Danny was sure she was comfortable he unrolled the Fenton sleeping bag and turned out the lights.

He'd probably have to take her to school with him tomorrow. He couldn't leave her here by herself with the chances of Dan coming back to see her. Or possibly do worse.

He closed his eyes and let the welcoming embrace of sleep overtake him.

* * *

Exiting the Ghost Zone via the Fenton portal Dan came to halt. With a quick look around he phased through the floors leading up to Danny's room.

Deciding to remain invisible he looked at Dani's sleeping form.

Bandaged were wrapped around the top of her chest to an inch above her belly button. Her right arm was wrapped and so was the lower part of her left leg. Of course there were the ones wrapped around her forehead.

Dan noticed the girl shivering through the comforter. He placed a hand on her cheek, and with a frown, removed it.

Dani had a fever.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, he knew that Danny would be waking up for school in an hour. Dan then removed the comforter from Dani so she would not over heat and started messing with the clock.

He changed the time setting to 6:58 a.m. When it hit 7:00 a.m. the alarm would go off and Danny would be forced to check up on Dani and get her the proper medication.

Dan set the clock back on the night stand, turned intangible, and left.

* * *

A loud beeping noise called Danny out of his restful state.

He pulled himself out of the sleeping bag and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before turning off the alarm clock. Danny turned towards his window only to stop in confusion. It was darker than normal. He looked once more to his clock making sure it was the right time.

It said 7:00 a.m. That was strange.

Danny shook it off as he stood up to check on Dani.

She was shivering and sweating at the same time.

Knowing right away what was wrong, Danny ran to the bathroom medicine cabinet and retrieved two items.

He returned to the room with a thermometer and a bottle of aspirin.

Danny gently patted Dani on her shoulder to avoid any unnecessary pain on her behalf.

Dani slowly came into consciousness hearing her name being called.

"Dani, wake up Dani."

Opening her eyes she saw Danny standing over her with a concerned look on his face. She felt his hands pull her upright as she blinked away the last of her sleepiness. She felt Danny open her mouth slightly and insert something into it. Looking down she realized it was a thermometer. It beeped and Danny took it out of her mouth.

"Yikes! 103! We've got to lower your temperature now!" Danny put the aspirin in Dani's mouth and put a glass of water to her lips. When she drained it down he ran to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and put some ice cubes in a towel he grabbed from the nearby counter. Looking at the microwave he read the time. 6:02 a.m.

With a growl of frustration he ran up the stairs into his room. He laid Dani back down on the bed and put the ice-filled towel on her forehead.

"It's too cold." She said trying to wave it away.

"Tell you what." Danny pressed the ice back onto her forehead. "Leave it for 5 minutes and then I'll get you something warm to drink."

"Okay." She mumbled back holding the ice to her head.

Danny pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Dan must have messed with his clock to wake him up so he could check on Dani. Wait; did that mean Dan had already come by? Now he knew for sure that he could not leave Dani here by herself. She was going to school with him.

But how could he take her? The girl was not even strong enough to sit up on her own let alone walk around all day. With no other choice he broke the silence.

"Dani, you're coming to school with me today."

* * *

**Finally! Done!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to DANpower for being my first and only reviewer.**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! Bye Bye!**


	3. School Day

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Three: School Day

"Can I stay home?" she asked while removing the ice pack from her head "I don't feel so good."

"I know, I know, but it's for your own safety."

"Safety? This is about Dan isn't it?"

Danny let out a sigh. "Unfortunately, yes. We still don't know what he is after and we can't leave you here by yourself. "

But Danny knew exactly what the evil ghost wanted. He wanted Dani.

"What if he comes looking for us and finds you here by yourself?" He reasoned with her.

Dani put the icepack back on her forehead. What choice did she have?

"If I have to." she whispered.

"That's my girl." he said with a smile "Now come here."

Danny walked over to Dani and put her arm over his shoulder. He encouraged her to try walking a little seeing as she might be doing quite a bit today, but she couldn't handle it. As soon as she stood her head spun and her knees buckled. She would have crashed to the floor had Danny not been supporting her. Danny set her down on the rug and stepped back.

"Maybe you'll do better with some food in your system. I did promise you something warm. Do you want some soup?"

"That sounds great." She gave him a weak smile as he went downstairs to the kitchen.

Today was really going to suck.

* * *

Danny dumped a can of soup into a bowl.

What was he going to do? Dani couldn't even stand! His parents didn't even know she was here either. He looked at the clock. 6:13 a.m. His parents usually woke up at seven, so he would have to leave the house before then in order to hide Dani from them.

Danny diluted the soup concentrate and placed the bowl into the microwave.

He could always ask to borrow some clothes for Dani from Jazz, but Dani was still going to need a place to stay. She couldn't stay at the Fenton works for long thanks to his parent's ecto-seeking weapons. Maybe he could ask Tucker and Sam if they would be willing to house her for a few nights.

Danny took the soup out from the microwave and made his way back to his room.

Dani, not really having a choice, was sitting in the same spot. She turned her attention towards the door when she heard footsteps.

Danny walked over to his cousin and set the bowl down in front of her.

Dani immediately dug in, thanking Danny in between mouthfuls of noodles.

Danny picked up his cell phone and placed a call to Tucker and Sam asking them to come over early so they could head out before the parentals woke up.

As soon as his two best friends arrived they began helping Dani get ready.

Jazz brought in one of her black shirts and pulled it over Dani's head. She stepped back to get a better look.

The shirt was fine waist wise, but the sleeves were a tad too long as was the general length.

Dani's fingers barely poked out of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt stopped a couple of inches above her knees.

Jazz put her hand underneath her chin, thinking for a moment. She left the room only to return with a white belt and white caprice. She helped Dani into the caprice, which fit as pants on the shorter girl, and put the white belt around her waist, over the black shirt.

Jazz stepped back and admired her handiwork. "This should do. Sorry about the sleeves though."

Dani looked at herself in the full-length mirror. At least all her injuries were covered. All except the one on her head.

Sam helped Dani put her sneakers on. She then took the younger girl's arm and put it over her shoulder. Slowly they took a few steps around Danny's room.

"Alright, I think I got this." Dani took a few steps on her own without collapsing.

"I'll give you guys a ride so you can conserve your energy." Jazz took out her car keys and motioned for everyone to head on out.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at school the gang went and had Dani cleared to spend the day at Casper High. They had all agreed that if anyone were to ask them Dani's would wound be from a car accident.

As tired as Dani was, she was still excited. She had never been in a school before, and the prospect of so many teenagers together in a single space helped bring her spirits up. After all, one more year and she would be a teenager herself.

The hallways were mostly empty seeing as it was only three minutes after seven.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Said the goth girl.

"Let's set up some pranks!" Dani responded excitedly.

Smiles broke out on everyone's faces. With no one in the school yet they could get away with using their ghost powers.

Well, maybe no ghost powers. Dani wouldn't be able to handle accessing her powers in the state she was in.

Danny thought for a moment.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

As the bell rang, signaling the start of class, students walked into the class room and seated themselves.

As soon as the seats were filled up, Dani and Danny jumped into action.

Each one pulled out a box of plastic wrap and began sealing off the door before Lancer could enter. The other students immediately quieted down and watched the two at work. In less than a minute the entire entrance had been covered. Dani smoothed out the wrinkles making the wrap completely invisible while Danny disposed of the evidence via the window.

The class had no idea who this girl was, but they could tell right away it was going to be a good day.

The two halfas finished and quickly ran to their seats just as Lancer was making his way down the hallway.

Coffee in hand, Lance began addressing class when he was three feet away from the door way. "Alright class please ta-"

A yell suddenly replaced the end of the sentence as Lancer crashed into the wrap, spilling his coffee all over himself.

"_The Devil Wears Prada_! What is the meaning of this!" The balding man yelled out.

He reached out to touch the wrap, which now had a face print in it, and frowned.

The class was in hysterics at this point.

As Lancer left to change his shirt, various students turned around to give the duo thumbs up. Dash even gave Danny a pat on the back.

The class calmed down as Mr. Lancer returned.

The old man took out a pair of scissors and stabbed into the plastic wrap. He cut down until the wrap was in two pieces. After pushing his way through he turned to face his class.

"_Venus on Fire, Mars on Ice_!" Lancer was still fuming.

"That was hot coffee! Now who did this?"

Not a single person in the class made a sound.

About to go off on another rant, he stopped when he spotted Dani sitting in the back of the class.

"Young miss I apologize about this. They are not usually this rowdy."

"No worries." She said back, trying to suppress a smile.

"Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself, I still don't know your name and I'm sure the class is dying to know who you are."

After her prank, they sure were.

Walking up to the front, she stood tall. Well, as tall as she could.

"Hi! My name is Dani…" She paused for a moment. She had never thought about a last name. Quickly looking over to Danny with a worried look she saw him hold up his planner and point to his last name.

"…Fenton." Before anyone could say anything she quickly added "Dani with an 'I'."

"Fenton? A relation to our own Danny Fenton, no doubt?" Lancer said with a cool calm.

Before she could say anything she saw Danny hold a piece of paper in front of him with the word 'siblings' on it. She didn't know where Danny was going with this, but if he insisted.

"Yes, we're siblings."

"That's nice. Now why don't you return to your seat so we can begin class?" Lancer motioned to her chair in the back of the room.

The class stirred a bit. Fenton had another sister? With the same name too? They would have to corner him after class to ask some questions.

Tucker and Sam shot a questioning glance towards their friend.

Danny mouthed "Later" to them.

The group turned their attention back towards the man speaking up front.

* * *

The rest of the class went by normally.

Danny looked back a few times during class to make sure his now younger sister was holding up well.

It didn't look good.

Halfway through class Dani began losing her grip. She was feeling dizzy, and she could feel her face heat up.

Danny watched as the younger girl's face turned red. He immediately fished through his bag for the bottle of aspirin, only to find nothing. Crap! He must have left it on the nightstand.

Sam and Tucker saw the look on Danny's face as he pulled nothing out of his bag. They turned to look at Dani and saw what had their friend so worried.

Dani closed her eyes as her form went slump against the desk.

Now they were screwed.

As soon as the period was over Danny ran to the back of the class.

Dani's fever had returned and he had no way of lowering it!

Dani woke up to the feel of a hand on her forehead. She looked to see the concerned faces of her friends. A few classmates had gathered around her wanting a better look at the younger sister they had never heard of.

Dani put a hand to her head. All the noise was giving her a headache.

"Guys, can you give her some room to get out of her chair?" asked an irritated Danny. He needed to get her away from the crowd now.

He pushed his way through the teens and pulled Dani out by her wrist.

Dani stumbled and would have fallen over had Sam not caught her.

"Come on, Dani." She encouraged while making her way to their next class.

"Danny, can you get me some water?" The female halfa croaked out of her sore throat.

Danny left without a word to get a bottle.

Sam continued to the class supporting Dani the entire time. She made her way to the back of the class and set Dani down in a desk.

"Just take another nap okay? We have this class for two periods and lunch after this." Sam explained to the dazed girl.

"Okay."

Danny came back with the water and gave the bottle to Dani.

She took it and drank the entire thing in one go. She put her head down and knocked out right away.

Dani spent the rest of the class sessions knocked out until it was finally time to go home. Unfortunately Jazz was not here to give them a ride, so they had to walk home.

The entire time Dani's eyes were fading in and out of focus. She had her arm wrapped around Danny's neck so he could support her weight while they walked.

They were about two blocks from the Fenton Works when they met up with some unpleasantness.

* * *

Dan had decided to check up on Dani, and was most displeased with what he saw.

Dani was exhausted beyond means. He could tell her fever was there just by looking at her face.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He shouted at the teenagers. "You took her to school with you! In her condition! She's about to faint!"

Dan forced himself to calm down internally, but never took the angry look off his face.

"Let me tell you why I saved your pathetic, worthless lives last night." He started. "You were saved so you can protect and take care of Dani." His eyes were glowing a ghostly red.

"Do not let this happen again, or I will not hesitate to waste you! Now go get her back into bed!"

The evil ghost resisted the urge to attack the group as they walked quickly towards the building he used to call home.

Once he saw them enter he took off towards the sky.

* * *

Danny carried Dani into the living room and set her down on the couch. He turned his attention to Sam and addressed her.

"I think Dani should stay a couple nights at your house. Dan will probably come here first if he is going to see her. I might be able to hold him off long enough for you to get her somewhere else if he does show."

Sam nodded. She pulled out her cell phone and called her private chauffer. She preferred not to use her rich person benefits, but it didn't look like Dani could do any more walking.

The car arrived and Danny helped Sam carry Dani into the backseat of the oversized car.

The car drove off with Sam and Dani waving goodbye from the window.

* * *

Dan spent a lot of his time following the group, but when he wasn't doing so he was wreaking havoc in other cities.

Just the other day he massacred an entire population in some rural farming town.

For now he decided he wasn't in the mood to hear screams.

Instead he flew to the outskirts of the city to see if the spot he and Dani had once spent so much time at was there.

Sure enough, the cave on the mountain was still there.

Dan then made a U-turn heading back towards the city.

There was not too much ghost activity that night, just some ecto-pusses and the Box Ghost.

A rush of red quickly caught his attention.

Dan stopped to see the Red Huntress coming at him, ecto-lasers in hand. Dan dodged the blasts and knocked the hover board out from underneath the hunter.

Valerie fell downwards and landed on a building roof top.

Dan landed himself in front of her and pulled off her mask.

"Give that back you spook!" She cried out as she tried to get it back.

"My, my Valerie you look so much younger."

Valerie froze. "How do you know my name?"

She looked this ghost over one more time. She didn't recognize him. Had they fought and she just couldn't remember?

It was then she saw the D on the front of his suit. It was just like the D on the phantom cousins' suits.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to phantom cousins, would you? Valerie asked.

"You could say that." Dan mused. "Are you still trying to hunt them?"

"No, not after I discovered my employer was half ghost, and using me." Valerie had decided she was never going to forgive Vlad for tricking her into attacking the two. Dani may have been a ghost, but she was also human, and Vlad said she was trying to destroy him. He asked her to waste a human! Dani had already been wasting away, yet Vlad wanted to tear her apart for some sick experiment.

"Didn't help when I found out that the girl Dani was also part human."

Dan thought for a moment. So she knew Vlad and Dani were a halfas. Did she know Danny was a halfa?

"What about the boy Danny?"

"What about him?"

She hadn't found out about Danny yet.

"Well then, take care." Dan tossed the girl's mask back to her and vanished.

Valerie was stunned. That was it? The ghost didn't want to fight?

She decided not to dwell too much on it. If he didn't want to fight or wreak havoc she was fine with it. She picked up her board and resumed her ghost hunting.

* * *

When the girls got to Sam's house they went to straight to the Goth girl's room.

Sam got some aspirin out of her medicine cabinet and asked the butler to bring both of them something to eat. She gave the aspirin to Dani and watched her drink them down.

Sam then went to her closet to get some clothes for Dani. The younger girl was still wearing Jasmine's clothing.

Sam pushed to the very back of her closet for the clothing she never wore. She pulled out a pink pajama set she had outgrown. Her parents insisted she keep these kinds of clothing in case the girl ever 'changed her mind' about her attire.

Dani took the clothes and changed into the bathroom.

The set had a baby pink tank top and matching baby pink pants. The top was button up with a lacey pink collar. The pants had a lacey pink design woven into the bottom part.

When Dani finished she came out to find dinner waiting for them. Upon closer inspection Dani discovered veggie subs with organic potato chips and soda.

Sam pushed a button on a remote and a giant T.V appeared from behind one of the walls. The screen came on displaying an incredibly large library of movies the girls could choose from.

Dani's face lit up instantaneously as the two of them browed the selection.

"Which one do you want to watch?" Sam asked the younger girl.

Dani scrolled through the selection trying to decide.

One title caught her eye.

"Can we watch this one?" Dani pointed to the title.

"Sure."

Dani selected the title "_Fight Club_" as Sam dimmed the lights.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Kage Kui for being the only reason I have friends. Thanks man! **

**If things seemed a little dragged out, I'm sorry. **

**If you have anything you want to see in this fic, just send me a review. Depending on the idea I may or may not include it. There will not be any love triangles so don't even try!**

**I'm getting lots of hits and favorites, but no reviews! Please guys, feedback is extremely helpful when it comes to fixing problems. **

**Thanks for reading! Bye bye!**


	4. A Minute

**Yay an update! Thanks to all who reviewd! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Four: A Minute

A week had passed since the battle.

Dani's wounds had healed nicely, and her fever had finally died down.

After spending 4 days at Sam's house she went to stay at Tucker's house. The rotating schedule seemed to be working, and with Dani's regained health she was able to go invisible whenever one of the parents walked into the room.

Today would be her last night at Tucker's house before she went back to staying with Danny, and there was only one way you could spend a last night at a techno-geeks house.

An all-out, all-night video game marathon.

The two were currently engaged in their seventh round of 'Rain Forest Demolition II'.

While competing against Tucker for the best time Dani thought about everything that had happened over the past week.

Danny had over shadowed a school administrator to enroll Dani in Casper High. According to the form they filled out Dani was 14, lived with the Fentons, and was in the same grade as the others. Danny had made her birthday the same as his successfully labeling them as twins.

Danny explained "It would be a lot more suspicious if Dani was in the same grade and two years younger. For the sibling thing, it would be easier to explain our physical similarities if we were twins. You have to admit we could so easily pass as twins."

Everyone had agreed to the story of Dani not being in school this long because she had done a semester overseas as a part of a foreign exchange program.

Tucker had hacked into the school's mainframe and enrolled Dani in the same classes as Danny. Needless to say, she was excited to finally be a part of a school like a normal teenager.

Her thoughts took a mellower tone when she thought about why they were taking all these precautions.

Dan hadn't appeared in a while. She hoped he wouldn't ruin the high school experience for her.

A smile returned to her face when she thought about what she had done in high school so far.

She made a new friend with Valerie, who still remembered Dani from their last encounter. When Valerie had first saw Dani at the school she immediately pulled her into a hug, and when the girl said she was in with her twin brother Danny, Valerie finally understood. Danny was the other phantom cousin! The resemblance between Danny and Dani was stunning, and their resemblance to the phantom cousins was even more obvious. It was right there in her face! Valerie had mentally berated herself for not figuring it out sooner.

Valerie had later confronted the two about it, and Danny told her the truth. He told her about the nightly ghost hunts, about their powers, Dani's origins, and Vlad's intentions. He didn't tell her about Vlad wanting him to be his son, but he shared the part about the fruit loop wanting his mother.

Now Valerie was officially a part of their group of friends at school. At lunch Danny and Tucker would sit on one side of the table while Sam, Dani, and Valerie sat on the other side.

Too lost in thought, Dani didn't notice the game declare Tucker the winner until too late.

"NO!" She cried out. Dani had been holding a winning streak.

"Now that I have won we can call it quits." Tucker said while turning off the game system.

"You just don't want to lose again." She retorted.

"Off the record, yes. But we have school tomorrow, so we better go to sleep." Tucker turned off the T.V.

"Wasn't it your idea to pull an all-nighter?" Dani questioned while unrolling her sleeping bag.

"Uh…Good Night." Tucker quickly shut off the lights.

* * *

"Well done Ms. Fenton."

Lancer was passing out the test the students had taken earlier in the week.

Dani had gotten herself an amazing 91, while her brother had only managed to pull a 57.

"I'm disappointed in you Mr. Fenton. Perhaps you can ask your sister for help if you don't understand. Or at least stay awake in class." Lancer placed the test with a big red F on Danny's desk.

Danny groaned as he picked up his test paper. He looked over to Dani who was smiling at him while waving her score in front of his face.

"I get it, you don't have to gloat." He said frowning.

"I don't have to. I want to!" She laughed as she exchanged scores with Sam.

"How did you even get so good at literature? I thought this was your first time in a school."

"It is my first time. I spent a lot of time in the Ghost Zone and when I was there I took a few lessons from Ghostwriter." Dani looked at Sam's paper which had a score of 87 on it.

"Ghostwriter? How can you stand that guy? He's a jerk!" Danny's anger spiked as he remembered the Christmas poem he was stuck in. Sure everything worked out and he learned his lesson, but he still didn't like it!

"He is not a jerk." She said swatting Danny oh his head with her rolled up test. "He even let me read the Christmas poem starring you."

Danny put his down on his test as Tucker leaned over to see his score.

"Ouch man. How are you going to explain this to your parents?" Tucker put his paper on Danny's desk and took the halfa's.

"Jazz will probably cover for me again with some psychology stuff my parents don't understand."

The bell rang announcing the beginning of lunch.

* * *

Normally the group of ghost hunters would be sitting inside the cafeteria, but today everyone was sprawled on the lawn outside.

Dash and Kwan had been running about the cafeteria using other student's heads to bounce their hacky sack around. At least they were until Valerie took the sack and gave the boys the yelling of a lifetime.

To avoid any more trouble the group decided to move outside just for today.

The group was currently throwing the hacky sack around while trying to study for an upcoming history exam.

"Which president was in office during world war two?" Valerie threw the sack to Tucker.

"Franklin Roosevelt. What was the first battle Japan lost in the war?" Tucker threw the sack to Sam.

"The battle of midway. Which countries were a part of the axis powers?" Sam threw the sack at Dani, but threw a little too far into the bushes a few feet away. "Oops, sorry."

"No problem." Dani called back as she ran past the bushes to try and find the sack.

The girl crawled underneath some of the brush looking for the little red cloth. After about a minute of searching she found what she was looking for.

Dani grabbed the sack and crawled back out from underneath the bushes. She stood up and dusted the dirt off her clothes when she noticed someone standing in front of her.

Dani looked up to see Dan looking down at her.

Dani mentally willed her legs to move and run back to Danny, but they were frozen in fear.

Choosing to ignore the girl's frightened look, Dan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you have a minute?" He asked.

Dani's thoughts came to a halt when she heard his question. Why would Dan need a minute?

"Yes." She wasn't really sure if this was a good idea.

"Perfect."

With a smile Dan pulled Dani to his chest and flew off.

* * *

The remaining teenagers turned their heads towards the bushes when they heard Dani scream. They got up and ran towards the noise, but Dani was nowhere to be found.

"Dani!" They called out while searching for her.

"Guys, check this out." Valerie picked up a paper from the floor.

They gathered around to read the note written in formal cursive.

_Don't worry. I'll have her back before the end of lunch._

_Dan Phantom_

They looked at each other and visibly paled.

* * *

Dani stopped screaming once the initial shock of being shot forward wore off. She looked down at the view, taking note of the fact that they were traveling away from the city.

"W-Where are we going?" She stuttered out.

"You'll see." Was the only answer she received.

After a few more minutes of flying they arrived at their destination.

Dani looked around and noticed they were on the ledge of the cliff overlooking the city. She noticed a cave a few feet away from where they were standing and a trail leading down the mountain.

Dan sat down, still holding Dani, and turned the girl around so she was facing the view of the city.

Uncomfortable would have been an understatement. Dani didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be sitting in this man's lap away from her comfort zone. Realization hit Dani. This was the first time since coming to Amity Park she was without Danny or his friends. The younger girl began fidgeting.

Dan looked down at the girl in his lap. She was moving around like crazy. They were just enjoying the view, why was she so nervous?

Dani used to love just sitting here. This was the very spot in which he first found her.

_14 year old Dan was flying as fast as he could. He had to get away. Away from the lab in which he became a horrible monster. He flew to the only other destination he knew of, Amity Park._

_Even in the city people ran in fear that the monster would tear them to pieces. _

_Dan let out another scream as he launched ecto-blasts at the people. They were to blame for this! Why were they running and screaming? Couldn't they face the consequences of their actions?_

_Dan flew to the outskirts of the city. He needed to get away!_

_Flying even faster he made his way up the mountain. He reached the top of the mountain, but came crashing down as he made contact with another object._

_Dan stopped to pick himself. He saw another figure in front of him do the same. _

"_Danny?" The voice said._

_Dan looked up to see his younger female clone in her ghost form. She was looking at him a little strangely._

"_Danny, what happened?" She continued._

"_An accident." He decided he wouldn't share anymore."And call me Dan."_

"_Okay Dan, what are you doing up here? I thought you were staying with Vlad." She wasn't going to give this one up. Danny had changed. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. It was like he was a completely different person._

"_Nothing, I just needed to get some air." He said emotionlessly. _

_Dan was caught by surprise as the girl suddenly tackled him into a hug._

"_Come and sit with me then." The girl pulled him to the edge of the cliff and pulled him down to have a seat with her. _

Dan was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Dani trying to squirm out of his grasp. This was not going to be easy. He was going to have to distract her.

"Have you ever been here?"

Dani stopped her wriggling for a moment. This guy's questions always caught her off guard.

"Yes, a couple of times." She liked watching the sunsets from here.

"Then relax, enjoy the view." He gestured to the city the sprawled out in front of them.

Dani stayed still for the remainder of the time.

* * *

Danny was seriously starting to freak out. He couldn't go ghost in the open, and Dan had been gone with Dani for about 20 minutes now. Why did he take her? What did he want from her? Was he really going to bring her back before lunch? So Dan was with Dani in the future, they knew that so far, but what was their relationship? We're they together _together_? Or just traveling together? What if it was the first option? Did Dan take Dani to…?

No, he had to stop thinking like that! Dani was going to be fine. He would brutally murder Dan if the evil ghost hurt a hair on his twin sister's head. Danny smiled to himself. He was actually starting to see Dani as his sister.

Danny looked up at his friends who had long since abandoned their study sessions. Valerie was pacing around in circles, Sam was picking at the grass, and Tucker was using his PDA to try and pick up traces of Dan's ecto-signature. Dan was too good; Tucker was coming up with nothing.

Danny's ghost sense suddenly went off.

Everyone looked over to him as students all around them began screaming.

The other students ran inside the school as Dan landed in front of the ghost hunters carrying Dani.

"See, safe and sound." Dan set Dani down on the ground.

Danny ran forward and pulled the girl into a hug, turning her away from Dan.

"Oh Danny boy, you should have more faith in me. After all, you are me." He bantered.

"I'm not you. I'm not you!" Danny yelled back.

Dani felt Danny's grip on her tighten.

"Yes, yes. I'll see you around." Dan turned towards Dani. "Goodbye Dani."

With that the evil ghost phased through the ground, out of sight.

The group continued to fawn and fuss over Dani throughout their next class.

"Where did he take you?"

"Are you okay?"

"He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine guys. See, I'm fine." She held her arms out for them to see.

"Sorry, we don't mean to overwhelm you. We were just worried." Sam intervened on behalf of the group.

"Tell us, where did he take you?" Danny put his hands on her shoulders.

"He took me to the cliff overlooking the city." She really didn't want to talk about it, but she knew the other wouldn't just let it go.

"What did he do there?" All the possibilities came rushing back into Danny's head.

"We just watched the city." Dani slipped out of her brother's grasp.

"He didn't hurt you or anything, right?" Danny's fists clenched.

"No. Like I told you, we just watched the view." Dani put her hand on her brother's arm trying to calm him down.

Danny let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. At least Dani was alright. For now.

Dani saw a look of relief pass over Danny's face.

"Come on guys, let's get to class." Valerie pushed everyone forward into the classroom.

* * *

There was quite the uproar in the Ghost Zone. Ghosts were reading notices that had been scattered out variously throughout the place. To put in simpler terms, they were unhappy.

Ember, Skulker, Desiree, Technus, Johnny 13, and Kitty were discussing the piece of paper they had found that morning.

"This is outrageous, what is Walker thinking?" Ember handed the paper over to her boyfriend.

"I have to hunt that ghost child! His pelt is going to be the center piece of my room." Skulker passed the paper over to Johnny 13.

"That kid is a good fight. There is no way I could go with this." Johnny put his arm around Kitty and held the paper out for her to see.

Not really interested in the ghost boy, Kitty passed the paper over to Technus.

"Where am I supposed to get my technology if the ghost child attacks us in the human world? I have to fight back!" Technus handed the paper to Spectra's shadow form.

"It says 'ghost children'. I didn't know there was another half-ghost child." Spectra mused.

"It could be my employer who asked Walker to post this around." Skulker knew Vlad had some weird obsession with Danny Phantom.

Skulker took the paper and read it over once more.

_It is hereby decreed that no ghost may attack the ghost children of Amity Park. _

_Rule 1489374 Sub Sec. 56 Paragraph 7 Line 34_

_Ghost Zone Police Department_

_Walker_

"I'll go check with him. Until then we should avoid going into the human world. It wouldn't work well if we had to deal with Plasmius and Walker at the same time." Skulker told the group.

"You do that. If he's not involved" Ember said smiling "it's going to be time for a little anarchy."

* * *

Skulker exited through the Fenton ghost portal.

Not waiting for an angry ghost brat to come phasing in, he turned intangible and flew to his employer's office in city hall.

As soon as the building was in sight Skulker turned invisible and flew through the door.

Vlad looked up from his paper work.

"Skulker, what are you doing here?" He asked knowing that his minion would not come see him if it wasn't dire.

"This notice has been circulating throughout the Ghost Zone. I came to see if you are the one who requested Walker post this." Skulker placed the slip of paper on Vlad's desk.

Vlad quickly read over the paper.

"Children? As in more than one? Is the girl Dani here?" Vlad questioned.

"Actually yes, yes she is. We had an encounter last week."

"I didn't send this out, but don't attack just yet. I need to some investigating of my own. "

* * *

"And do your homework!" The teacher yelled out as the students ran out of the classroom like their lives depended on it.

"Weekend!" Cheered the various teenagers as they headed on out.

"Hey Dani. Why don't you sleep at my place this weekend?" Valerie offered as she got her books out of her locker.

"Are you sure?" Dani held Valerie's bag so she could put her books inside.

"Of course. My dad thinks if I have friends over I won't go ghost fighting, so he has no problem with friends crashing over for a night or two." Valerie zipped her bag shut and took it from Dani.

"Okay!" Dani responded excitedly.

The two walked to the front of the school to meet up with the rest of the gang. Dani explained her sleeping arrangements to Danny and walked home with Valerie. Danny said he would give her her overnight stuff when they met up again for their nightly ghost hunts.

* * *

Dani looked around Valerie's room. This was her first time at the older girl's house.

Dani picked up and examined some of the various ghost weapons lying about as Valerie put their backpacks next to the bed.

"Have you been fighting ghosts for a long time?" Dani picked up another rather large ecto-gun.

"Not really. I think I've been fighting for about three or four months now." Valerie sat down on her bed and motioned for Dani to sit beside her.

"You've been to the Ghost Zone, right? Do you have friends who are ghosts?" Valerie was genuinely interested. She's heard of friendly ghosts, but had never encountered ones other than the halfas.

"Yes, I do. There is Ghostwriter, the one Danny doesn't like, Queen Dora, Poindexter, and the Dairy King." Dani explained.

"Dairy King? You mean like the one in Wisconsin?" Valerie pulled out their math books to study for the upcoming algebra test.

"Yes. He actually haunts Vlad's castle up there. He's totally harmless. In fact he will automatically consider you a friend if you give him some cheese." Dani turned the pages of her book looking for the right one.

"Tell me about this Ghostwriter. Why doesn't Danny like him?"

Dani let out a laugh as she remembered reading the book.

"You see, Danny destroyed Ghostwriter's first Christmas poem, but rather than apologize he instead said he was happy to have done it. The Ghostwriter trapped Danny in an illusion in order to write another Christmas poem. Danny's never taken too fondly to him after that. In the poem he turned everyone against Danny, even Sam and Tucker."

Valerie laughed herself. "Think we can get a copy of this poem?"

"I'm sure we can the next time I go to the Ghost Zone." Dani liked the prospect of having her own copy of it.

"What about the others?" Valerie was still curious about the other ghosts.

"How about we study? It may be Friday but if I'm going to pass this math test I'm going to have to study all weekend. You know how bad I am at math!" Dani argued.

"You and your brother have that in common." Valerie threw a pillow at Dani.

"Is that a challenge?" Dani armed herself with a pillow.

"Bring it on!" Valerie prepared her own arsenal.

* * *

Vlad flew right through the brick building with the spider-like structure on top of it. Looking through the room he found the teenage boy he was looking for.

Danny turned when he felt his ghost sense go off. A few feet away stood Vlad in his ghost form with a bloodied up hoodie in his hands.

"Daniel my boy, how have you been?" Vlad smirked.

"What do you want Plasmius? And don't call me 'my boy'!" Danny really didn't want to have to put up with Vlad on a Friday night.

"You should get used to it. Someday you actually will be so, but as to why I'm here I couldn't help but notice this was in your garbage can." Vlad held up Dani's old sweatshirt.

"You were going through my garbage can? Did you find your manhood in there while you were at it?" Danny taunted.

"Enough. I know Danielle is here and I better not see any trouble coming from the two of you or your little ghost fighting friends." The man threatened, clearly not amused by Danny's witty banter.

"I know what has you so bitter! You must have found your love life in the garbage can!" Danny broke into hysterics at his own joke.

Vlad continued to glare at the teenager. "I'll be watching, so don't try anything funny!"

Vlad phased out the walls of Danny's bedroom as Danny ran towards his window.

"You must have at least found your lack of it in there!"

Danny ducked down as an ecto-blast came flying in through his open window.

**Poor Vlad. **

**This chapter is dedicated to for being my beta! **

**I'm really enjoying the attention this story is getting! All your support really cheers me up when I'm down.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Tomorrow

**This story is really fun to plan out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now Danny Phantom or any relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Tomorrow

It was finally time for Valerie's favorite part of the day. Nightly ghost hunting.

Dani, in her ghost form, and Valerie were flying to their allocated spot in order to meet up with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. This was how they set up their ghost fighting routine. They group would meet up and use Tucker's PDA to track various ecto-signatures located throughout the city. Valerie ad Dani would usually split into one group while Danny, Sam, and Tucker would split into another.

They reached their destination, the Nasty Burger and found the others already waiting for them.

"Alright, guys. Be careful. Vlad knows Dani is here, so be on the lookout for him. Do not fight him, it's just going to lead us into more trouble." Danny warned everyone.

Dani strapped a Fenton thermos to her back, as did Tucker and Sam while Danny finished his explanation for that nights ghost hunt.

With a nod the teens split into two groups.

* * *

Danny was flying at a good speed; Tucker and Sam hot on his tail with their electric scooters.

They had picked up a signature too strong to be Box Ghost and too defined to be the ecto-pusses. As they neared their target a blast of sound sent them spiraling backwards.

Aqua marine hair flared as Ember stepped into the scene.

"I've got a new song, and it's just for you!" The guitarist called out as she tuned her guitar for the next attack.

The trio prepared for a good fight.

* * *

Vlad had been flying through the city that very night. Of course he had to maintain the cities ghost population to ensure that the voters still gave him the majority of it.

Who was he kidding? He was hoping to find out what the ghost hybrids were up to. He couldn't have them running off and ruining his image as a politician.

That and with Skulker's news of the notice, he needed to see why it was suddenly against the rules to attack the children. Could Danny himself have convinced Walker into putting that rule into effect? No, Walker had a large bounty on the boy's head. There was no way he would suddenly be interested in his well being. If anything, Walker was probably doing this because he wanted the glory of capturing the infamous ghost boy for himself.

Sure enough Vlad was able to find a ghost child. Not the boy he wanted for a son, but the daughter he once had.

A smile crept across his face as he saw Valerie flying behind the female hybrid. He could just wait until Valerie took care of her before approaching the group. Vlad stopped as he noticed the red huntress flying behind the young girl. He would sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

The Box Ghost appeared before them as Dani removed the thermos from her back.

Valerie fired a single laser at him before Dani sucked him into the thermos.

"Man, why do they get to go after the stronger ghost? Look at this guy! Haven't we caught him like six times today?" Valerie raged as she put her gun back into her belt. She didn't like being stuck without a challenge.

"Maybe we'll be lucky tonight." Dani chimed in optimistically.

"Yeah, right. I bet Danny set it up like this because we are 'less experienced' than he is." Valerie used imaginary quotations. She was just as experienced as he was! Heck, she had even fought Danny a few times and could almost match him for his battle skills. Even as teammates he was still an intangible pain in her butt.

* * *

Vlad was genuinely confused. Wasn't Valerie working for him? He had told her that Dani was evil.

Sure Danny convinced her otherwise, but he had also convinced her that he himself was not evil. And he knew how well that worked out. So why wasn't Valerie attacking Dani?

Better yet, why were they working together?

Valerie hated any beings who were somehow tied in with ghosts.

This is what Daniel must have been up to. He was going to have to turn Valerie against the Phantoms one more time.

Vlad flew in closer to them, a plan formulating in his mind. Good thing Valerie hadn't learned about his secret identity. He could still trick her as Plasmius.

Preparing an attack, he flew forward at full speed.

Just as he was about to fire, something collided with him sending him crashing into the building next to him.

Vlad regained his senses and flew out into the open. He must have been hit by a meteor! Whatever it was, it impacted with him hard enough to completely destroy the front of the building.

Vlad flew out into the open and saw a strange looking ghost.

He had flaming hair, blue-greenish skin, and wore a hazmat suit with a D on it. A D just like the Phantoms! This must be the trouble they brought with them.

No matter. He could defeat Daniel easily; therefore he could easily defeat this new ghost.

Dan smirked as he noticed Vlad analyzing him. How typical of his other old self.

"Plasmius, my old arch nemesis. Fancy meeting you here. Didn't you get Walker's memo?" Dan questioned as he watched Vlad take in the new information.

"Old arch nemesis? I presume we must have fought before. What a pity. You must have been so weak I couldn't even bother to remember who you are." Vlad really had no clue as to who this guy was, but apparently an insult was the best way to start it off.

"Yes, you could say we've fought before. If I recall correctly I was always the victor. Even in my weaker form, I was the victor." Dan insulted Vlad right back.

Dan immediately launched an onslaught of energy beams as Vlad duplicated himself. Without missing a beat Dan duplicated himself and switched to a barrage of physical attacks. Vlad put a shield up around himself as he called his clones back into his body.

Whoever this ghost was, he was going to need all his energy to defeat him.

* * *

Both Valerie and Dani turned as they heard a loud crash resonating from behind them.

Without a word they both flew off into the direction of the noise.

The girls were caught off guard as they saw Dan fighting with Plasmius. This could not be good.

As soon as Valerie laid eyes on Plasmius she flew forward, completely disregarding Danny's warning, all the while pulling out her most deadly ghost weapon. The red huntress' eyes filled with rage she immediately began firing.

Vlad jumped back as various ecto-seeking missiles were fired his way. He couldn't fight off Dani and Valerie with this other powerful ghost in the picture.

That thought would soon become the least of his concerns as Valerie began yelling.

"Vlad Masters, how dare you trick me into doing your dirty work!"

Had Vlad been in his human form, his face would have visibly paled.

"Not only that, but you sent me to attack a human again and again! My own classmate and close friend none the less! Don't try to hide it. I know you're a halfa just like Danny and Dani!" She ended abruptly as she fired at him again.

Vlad fired energy beams at Valerie managing to knock her off her board.

That was it! He couldn't have yet another person know his secret, it was too risky. And it had to be the very impulsive Valerie Grey. She wouldn't hesitate to reveal his secret if it meant getting revenge. Oh well, she was useful while she lasted.

He flew towards the huntress, who had landed on a nearby rooftop, with intent to kill.

A kick struck him across the face as he was sent flying to the right.

Dani Phantom was furious! Vlad could attack her all he wanted, but he had crossed the line when he tried to attack Valerie.

The female halfa continued her attack with some energy blasts and a few more physical moves.

Vlad pulled himself away from the oncoming punches and swiftly grabbed the girl by her neck, cutting off her air supply, but before he could begin his questioning he was struck from the behind.

Dan had rejoined the fight as soon as Vlad got a hold of Dani.

Not wanting to waste any more time the ghost jumped into action sending Vlad spiraling downwards towards the street. He built up ectoplasmic energy in the soles of his feet and shot downwards, nailing Vlad right in his chest and sending him into a crater fifteen feet deep.

Dan bent forward and grabbed Vlad by the front of his suit.

"Listen up Plasmius, I told Walker to send out those notices and I will not tolerate anyone going against it. Understand?" He said while lighting his other hand with energy. "And for record's sake, my name is Dan. Dan Phantom."

"Well then, Dan. This fight is not over. Oh, this is just the beginning!" Vlad spat out.

"If this is your best, then I can tell you the end is not too far out." Dan countered.

Vlad allowed his ghostly energy to fade him away into the night air.

Valerie called her hover board back to her and prepared to attack Dan. She had recognized him from when Dani disappeared during lunch, and would not let him get away with putting her friend in danger.

Valerie pulled out two small hand lasers and fired them simultaneously at Dan.

Dan flew back and shot his own energy at the lasers, destroying them. He then grabbed Valerie by her neck and sent electricity through her system, short-circuiting her suit.

The suit lost most of its functions as Dan continued his death grip on the girl's neck.

Dani flew forward and tried to strike Dan with al her might, but it had no effect on him. It seemed that every time they met up, Dan's power would have increased dramatically. She was going to have to ask Danny about this.

Dan turned as he noticed Dani trying to attack him. He could just get this to work out in his favor.

Dani, who had given up on ghostly attacks, sent a kick towards Dan's arm.

Dan simply moved out of the way and grabbed Dani's leg as it came by.

Dani's leg was suddenly thrust upwards as Dan stopped her attack mid-flight.

Dan suddenly swung Dani around setting her upright and let go of her leg.

Desperate, Dani grabbed Dan's arm and tried to pry his hand off of Valerie's neck. She had to get him to let go of Valerie right now. The other ghost hunter was starting to turn blue.

"Let her go!" She cried out, still trying to free Valerie.

Dan just watched in amusement. He remembered how undefined Dani's powers were when he first started training with her. He would have to work with her on that, but for now he was going to have a little fun.

Dan extended his arm forward and wrapped it around Dani's waist. He pulled her to his chest, away from Valerie, and asked her "Why should I?"

Dani didn't really know how to respond. She tried to reach over to Valerie, but Dan just pulled her farther away.

"I know why." He said as he held Dani close. "It's because you're going to spend all of tomorrow with me, right?"

Valerie immediately held up her hand and signaled no to Dani, but the girl had to save her friend.

Dani looked down and let out a small "Yeah." She knew it was the only way out.

Dan set Valerie down, letting the girl take in the much-needed oxygen.

"Good. You and your friend go back to Danny's group and head home. I have a personal score to settle with these ghosts."

Dan, with his arm still wrapped around Dani's waist, unstrapped the thermos from Dani's back. He smoothed Dani's hair down and kissed the back of her head.

"Good night then." Dan let go of Dani and left to chase after the other ghosts.

Dani scrambled over to Valerie's side and helped the girl get back on her feet. Dani latched onto Valerie in a hug, whishing that the entire encounter had been some kind of a horrible nightmare. But even Dani knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Let's go find Danny and the others okay?" Valerie felt guilty. If she had been a more competent ghost hunter none of this would have happened. Danny calling her a 'less experienced' ghost hunter came back to slap her in the face.

"Promise me you won't tell Danny what happened!" Dani grabbed Valerie's shoulder with a serious look on her face.

"Don't you think we should?" Valerie didn't like keeping something like this a secret.

"No!" Dani cried out "He'll just make a big deal out of it. I don't want him to get worked up over something like this."

"Dani, this is a big deal. That was Dan, not some generic ghost." Valerie tried reasoning.

"Please! Just trust me on this one." The girl pleaded back.

"Okay, just this once." Valerie lied through her teeth. She had every intention of telling Danny what went on. Dani didn't realize how big of a threat Dan really was. She had spent too much time around friendly ghosts to completely understand who was dangerous and who was not. Dani may be strong, but sometimes there will be those who are stronger than you.

"Thank you so much." Dani was relieved.

"Yeah, yeah now let's go find your brother."

* * *

Danny's group had managed to capture Ember, only to be attacked by her boyfriend. Having much experience with fighting Skulker the group was able to capture him easily.

The group continued to fly around the city, searching for any other ghosts trying to wreak havoc, until they caught up with Valerie and Danny.

"What's up guys?" Danny asked the other two.

"Let's swap off groups. Just for fun!" Valerie interjected before Dani could say anything.

"Okay." Sam replied. She wanted to see what it would be like to go ghost hunting with Dani.

The groups split once more and left.

* * *

Danny was not stupid. Valerie did not want to go ghost hunting with him, in fact she hated how he could just use his ghost powers, while she had to rely on a mechanical suit. "What happened?" He questioned once the other teens were out of ear shot.

"We were fighting when we got caught up with Vlad." Valerie explained before she was interrupted.

"What!" Danny yelled "I told you guys to watch out for him! You guys didn't try to purposefully fight him did you?"

Valerie looked away.

Danny let out a sigh. "Okay, so then what happened?"

"Well I kind of ran my mouth off, and now he knows that I know his little secret. He tried to waste me, but Dani saved me. The two of them started fighting, but as soon as Vlad grabbed Dani, Dan appeared."

Danny stopped in his tracks. His anger began boiling. Why couldn't Dan just leave them alone?

"Well, he fought off Vlad. Then I attacked him, but he short circuited my suit, and started suffocating me. He forced Dani into agreeing to spend tomorrow with him to save me." Valerie pulled out some of her weapons to show Danny the fried circuits.

"Did he say anything else about tomorrow?" He responded weakly.

"No, he took Dani's thermos and flew off. He said he was going to capture the ghosts in town tonight because of some personal vendetta." Valerie put her weapons away. "Dani should probably go back home with you tonight."

"Yeah, it doesn't look like we'll be letting her out of our sight for a while."

"Danny, have you noticed that every time we confront Dan, his power would have gone way up from the last time we encountered him?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah, I have noticed that. Maybe he's training in the time when he's not bothering us?"

Valerie let the idea roll around in her mind for a little bit. She knew ghosts developed new powers as they continued to use the ones they had. If Dan's power was going up at that fast a rate it would mean he was using his powers at an equally vast amount. Was Dan attacking cities other than Amity Park?

"Danny, what if Dan is attacking cities other than Amity Park? His powers are increasing quickly, so he has to be using them in huge amounts." Valerie pointed out.

Danny nodded his head. That would make sense.

"We can check it out tonight. For now we better get home, just in case Dan shows up again." Danny used his ghostly energy to power up Valerie's board. "This should keep your board running until we can fix it. Bring it over tomorrow morning."

"Will do. And, don't tell Dani we had this talk. I promised her I wouldn't tell you anything about what happened." Valerie tested the board.

"Alright."

Danny called Sam and Tucker with his set of Fenton Phones and told them to head on to the Nasty Burger.

* * *

"Looks like there isn't that much ghost activity tonight. Let's call it quits and get some rest." Danny announced to the group. "Valerie's dad called when we were out, so you're coming home with me Dani. Sam, Tuck I want you guys to hang onto those thermoses for the weekend. Valerie you can come by at ten tomorrow so we can have your board fixed."

The teens finished up their debriefing and went their separate ways.

* * *

Danny kept a close eye on his younger sister. She wasn't showing any signs of nervousness or distress. That was good. He wouldn't know how to deal with a mental breakdown. For once in his life, the male halfa was glad his sister was crazed about psychology. Still, he needed to cheer the younger girl up.

"Hey Dani, check this out." Danny floated over to his parent's bedroom window. He knocked at the window and pressed his face to the glass, smearing it around. He then flew back up to Dani.

Seconds later the bedroom window was flung open as Jack leaned out in his pajamas. "How dare you wake me up at this hour ghost boy!" The man cried out waving his fist in the air. "You brought your girlfriend with you? Now I get two ghosts for the price of one!" Jack pulled an ecto-gun from underneath the window and started firing in completely random directions.

Danny flew over to his father and shut the window, causing the older man to fall backwards.

"Damn you teenage ghost punks! I'll get you in the morning!" Jack opened the window once more to yell out. Giving up, he closed the window and went back to bed.

Both Phantoms started laughing. It still amazed them that the Fentons were considered top ghost hunters.

"Let's get back to sleep before my dad changes his mind and wakes up the entire neighborhood." Danny led the way to his bedroom.

Dani followed behind, a smile still gracing her face.

* * *

Danny waited until he was sure his sister had fallen into a deep sleep before going to his desk and turning on his computer.

He immediately opened up his internet's search engine and typed in "recent death toll". He let out a small gasp as he read over the most recent results.

_Entire town found massacred_

_Strange green light kills thousands_

_Paranormal activity in Paris?_

_Ghost attack death toll passes 500._

There were many other entries in languages he didn't understand.

Danny copied as many links as he could into an e-mail to Valerie. He pushed send and shut down his computer.

Danny was starting to feel nauseous. Dan was massacring people by the thousands and he was stuck here in Amity Park. He couldn't just fly out of the city, his parents would notice his absence and he wouldn't be able to keep his secret safe. He had to be more careful now that he had Dani with him. He couldn't risk exposing her secret to the world either. He turned in his chair and looked over to said girl.

Dani was sleeping peacefully, a look of serenity on her face.

Danny let out a small sigh. He made his way over to his bed, pulled the comforter around himself, and fell into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to pearl84 for writing such awesome fanfictions! Checkmate was so awesome! A good read for anyone who hasn't read it yet.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as always. **

**Review please!**


	6. Mess With Vlad

**I'm listening to Chorale and Shaker Dance. *Sigh* I miss being in band.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.

* * *

**

Danny woke up to his ghost sense. Looking around, he didn't see anything out of blue. Dani was asleep in the sleeping bag next to his bed, furniture was in the right place, the thermos was next to him – wait. Danny never left the thermos in the open. Any ghost would be able to just take it from him if he left it out in the open.

Upon closer inspection Danny found a note attached to the thermos.

_Contents: _

_Technus, Kitty, Johnny 13, Box Ghost_

_-Dan Phantom_

_P.S I'll be picking Dani up at around noon. _

Noon? And what did he mean by when he said 'pick up'? It's not like the guy was going to knock on the door and ask for Dani.

Danny threw the note into the garbage can and returned the thermos to its normal hiding place.

* * *

Dani stood over the sink, staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

As good of a job as she was doing at hiding it, Dani was nervous as hell. She had no idea as what to expect for today. Her best hope was to simply forget about last night as not to alert Danny.

She had contemplated disappearing for just today. Probably fly off to a neighboring city in hopes that Dan wouldn't find her, but deep down inside she knew she couldn't do that. She was doing this to stop Dan from hurting her friends.

Dani put on a brave face as she made her way out of the bathroom.

* * *

If Dan was coming he was going to need some help. And he was going to need to cheer Dani up, she hadn't smiled all morning. Dani never stopped smiling! She was definitely troubled by this, and luckily Danny knew the best way to cheer anyone up. Trash the mayor's office.

Danny called his gang of friends and asked them to pick up a few items before arriving at his house. He snapped his cell phone shut with an evil smile on his face.

Sure enough Sam, Tucker, and Valerie arrived with weapons in hand.

"Come on Dani, let's go!" Valerie said as she linked arms with the younger girl.

"Go where?" Dani had been thrown in for a loop. Or two.

"You'll see." The teens chimed together as they piled into the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle.

Sam started up the ridiculously over-sized vehicle and floored it. She drove around the city in the same manner as Jack Fenton would. Thank goodness the police never pulled over the vehicle. They knew that it belonged to the ghost hunters, and since the city was infested with ghosts, it was crucial these guys had a vehicle.

Sam ran into a fire hydrant and laughed maniacally.

"You're having too much fun with this, aren't you?" Danny asked as he held onto the dash board for dear life.

"Maybe." Sam answered, making a sharp turn and sending everybody crashing into the right side of the RV.

"Do you even have a permit?" Valerie asked as she pushed Tucker away from her.

"No!" Sam made another turn heading straight for Paulina's house.

"Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're about to do." Danny pleaded.

"I am going to do what you think I'm about to do!" Sam yelled out in excitement as she drove over Paulina's flower beds and mailbox. Sam abruptly stopped and turned on one of the various lasers. She aimed it at Paulina's window and fired multiple blasts.

A scream was heard as Paulina stuck her head out the window. "Hey, you like totally ruined my moisturizer!" she cried out.

"Whoops, sorry." Sam yelled out the driver's window as she back out of the front lawn. Sam turned the dial in front of her and set it to "ectoplasmic goo". Sam fired once more before driving off like a maniac.

"You know Sam, maybe I should drive." Offered Danny as he grabbed hold of the steering wheel.

"Chill out, I got this." She elbowed Danny away from the wheel.

* * *

The rest of the trip consisted of everyone holding on to various parts of the RV furniture for dear life.

As soon as Sam parked the car in front of city hall the entire group fell to the ground in a fit of joy.

"Land! Precious, sweet, stable, non-moving Land!" Tucker and Dani cried out in union.

"You guys are just a bunch of drama queens!" Sam scoffed.

Dani picked herself off the ground and viewed her surroundings. "Why are we at city hall? Doesn't Vlad work here? And, why did we bring eggs and…" Dani stopped mid-speech as she realized where this was all going. "Awesome!" she yelled out.

"Best part is I found out that Vlad is in a business meeting until nine, so we have two hours to trash his office." Danny happily announced. Looking around, he quickly went ghost.

Dani followed his lead. Danny grabbed Tucker and Valerie while Dani grabbed Sam. Together they went intangible and flew into Vlad's office. Wasting no time, the teenagers went straight to work.

Valerie began throwing eggs variously around the office; Tucker was hacking into Vlad's computer and changing his documents so every 'the' became the word 'Maddie Fenton'; Sam was painting every flat surface black; Danny, still in ghost form, was stringing toilet paper across the ceiling; Dani was dumping bottles of water into Vlad's file cabinets.

The teens soon began mock fighting each other as more eggs, paint, and water was flung around the office. The teens laughed as Tucker tried to protect his PDA from the line of fire. Everything seems to be high time until the door was opened.

Everyone froze.

Vlad just stared at the scene before him in shock. Were the only competent ghost hunters in the city trashing his office, or had he really lost his mind?

"Vlad! Uh...you're back early. I thought the meeting would end at nine." Danny hid the roll of toilet paper behind his back, as if hiding it would somehow disguise the fact he was the one who had trashed Vlad's office.

Vlad looked at the teenagers before he spoke.

"Yes, well as you can see I finished early. May I ask what you are doing in my office?" Vlad questioned as he surveyed the damage.

Overcoming the initial shock of being caught, Valerie immediately launched a barrage of eggs at the mayor.

"You bastard! You used me." She decided to continue on from last night's rant.

The yelling would have gone on for quite some time had Vlad's security guards not entered the room.

Not waiting for the GiW to start attacking, the two halfas grabbed their friends and phased out of the office and back into the RV.

Sam, once again, put the car into full gear and drove away as fast as she could. As soon as the teens were far enough from the city hall, they started laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Danny laughed.

"Wait 'till he sees the bathroom." Valerie retorted.

"If he can get in!" Giggled Dani, remembering Sam had coated the door way with anti-ectoplasmic goo.

They continued to share their many pranks as Sam drove them home.

* * *

Vlad walked around his office. Well, he walked around what remained of his office.

Eggs were everywhere, what didn't have eggs on it had toilet paper, and what didn't have either was painted black.

He cringed at the squish sounds the carpet emitted every time he took a step.

He opened his file cabinets to look over some unsigned documents, but found everything in one soggy clump. Vlad noticed his computer on and opened files at random to see what the teenagers had done. Noticing an unnatural amount of 'Maddie Fenton' in a legal document, Vlad opened everything on his computer. Yes, all the same.

Vlad closed the computer as he noticed the bathroom door open. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine in there. Venturing forward, the man poked his head into the doorway only to come in contact with a solid barrier. Confused, and in pain, Vlad pulled away and looked through the doorway. Sure enough there was nothing there. Looking around the door way got him his answer. Glowing orange goo was covering every inch of the doorway. Immediately recognizing what it was Vlad frowned, if any of it got on him, it would burn like there was no tomorrow.

Vlad sighed and sat in his office chair, only to regret it when he felt wet paint underneath his palms. Choosing to ignore it, he turned his chair and faced the window.

Two could play at this game.

* * *

The kids arrived home with smiles on their faces. Of course they couldn't brag about their latest feat in the Fenton Works, thanks to Jack being Vlad's number one supporter, but they could still exchange knowing glances.

The teens quickly had their breakfast seeing as they still needed to fix up a lot of the damaged gear from last night.

Dirty dishes in sink, table littered with crumbs, and the kitchen a total disaster, the teens finished up and went to the lab.

* * *

"Okay, this shouldn't be too difficult to fix." Danny said as he examined the circuit boards to Valerie's hover board.

The boy began pulling out the damaged parts of the wiring and handing them to Tucker. Tucker in turn would replace the parts of the circuits that could not be fixed and would then hand the parts to Sam. Sam would fix and tune up the remaining parts of the circuits before handing them to Dani. Dani would look over the finished product while examining the blue print to be sure no mistakes were made. Valerie supervised Danny to be sure he did not remove anything that would cause the board to permanently shut down.

Valerie shook out her legs, returning blood circulation to them. They teens had been down here for a few hours now.

"Mind if we make some upgrades to your board?" Danny asked the girl standing over him.

"What kind of upgrades?" Valerie was interested.

"Well, your board runs mostly on electricity and can run a short while on ectoplasmic energy, right?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"If you want, I can install a miniature ecto-converter into the system so it will run entirely on ghostly energy. This way it's almost guaranteed you won't run out of energy."

Valerie thought about it. This was an efficient power source, and with the Phantoms and other ghosts haunting the city she was not very likely to face a shortage of ectoplasmic energy.

"Alright." She told him.

"I will get it done tonight. It takes some time for the systems to connect. As for your guns it doesn't look like we can save them. You're free to take anything from this lab. My parents make so many weapons they never notice when we start taking them." Danny explained as he began connecting the miniature converter to the hover device.

Valerie walked throughout the lab examining the many choices she had. After many walks back and forth through the room, Valerie selected a few hand lasers and two rather large ecto-missiles. She used her belt to shrink the weapons and stored them away.

The doorbell rang in the distance, but the teenagers were too caught up in their work to notice. It wasn't until Jack's booming voice was heard throughout the house that the teenagers began panicking.

"Vladdy, my man! What brings you here?"

The teens quickly packed and put away their work before running up the stairs to the kitchen. Their entrance was not too glamorous.

Danny, who was ahead of the group, opened the door leading to the kitchen, but then tripped on his untied laces causing Sam to fall on him, Tucker to fall on her, Valerie fall on him, and Dani fall on her.

The adults looked away from each other to see the teens in a pile on the floor. Vlad let a smirk grace his features as the teens exchanged worried glances.

Jack returned the adults to their conversation. "Say Vladdy, we were just about to have lunch. Why don't you join us?"

"I would be more than happy to." Vlad looked back to the teenagers who were clambering off of each other.

This was going to be an entertaining evening.

* * *

The teens were seated around the good table in the Fenton's dining room. Vlad was seated at the head as the guest of honor. To his right was Sam followed by Danny, Valerie, Tucker, and Dani. To Vlad's left were Jack, Maddie, and Jazz.

Vlad had been keeping a light conversation with Maddie, though Jack somehow believed it to be directed at him.

The teenagers had been quietly whispering amongst themselves, trying to find some way out of this sticky mess.

Noticing an opening, Vlad took it.

"Would you mind passing me the sauce Ms. I'm sorry I don't know your name. Why don't you introduce me to your new friend Daniel?" Vlad gestured towards Dani.

"No problem Mr. Masters." Rather than just pass the bowl of sauce over, Dani got up and carried it to Vlad. As soon as she was nearby she 'accidentally' tripped and spilled the sauce all over Vlad's lap.

Dani picked herself up off the floor. "Whoops, sorry Mr. Masters. I hope that suit wasn't expensive!" She made her way back to her seat.

Danny let out a little snigger. "This is my friend Dani. Dani with an 'I'".

The phone rang from somewhere in the house.

"I'll get it!" Boomed Jack as he got up.

Not paying much attention to him, Vlad continued. "Tell me Ms. Danielle, what is your last name? I must know your family from somewhere."

Danny grit his teeth. Vlad was trying to put Dani in a rut.

Noticing Danny's distress, Sam snapped into action. Leaning over to Vlad she smacked her hand down on his fork and yelled "Meat is murder!"

Vlad's fork flew out of his hand and splattered food all over his face. Not happy, the man stood up and went to clean the food off his face.

Maddie gave a smile to the teens as she motioned for them to leave.

The teens each gave Maddie a quick 'thank you' as they bolted up the stair and away from Vlad, laughing the entire time.

"That was genius Dani!" Tucker said as the teens ran into Danny's room.

Not getting a response, the teens turned to look at the door way.

Dani wasn't there.

* * *

Dani was indeed not in Danny's room.

She was currently screaming her head off at having been suddenly phased through the stairs and out of the Fenton works.

Dan kept a good grip on Dani, seeing as she was in a panicked state. He found an empty clearing in a nearby park and landed.

"Stop yelling!" He ordered the girl.

Dani instantly stopped as Dan's voice brought her back to reality. She put her feet on the ground as Dan set her down.

"Did Danny tell you?" Dan questioned her.

"Tell me what?" Dani asked back. Danny hadn't told her anything of importance.

"I thought so. Anyways, we agreed you'd be spending today with me. We're going to make a quick stop before we get to our final destination." He informed her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"That's a surprise. Please don't scream as we travel." He asked her.

Dan picked her up once more and took off. Sure, Dan could have Dani go ghost and fly on her own, but where was the fun in that?

* * *

Vlad finished cleaning the food off of his clothes and face and went back to the dining room. He was a bit surprised when he found it devoid of any human life.

"Vlad, come to the living room! I'll be right there, I'm making tea!" He heard the love of his life call from the kitchen.

Vlad entered the living room and seated himself.

Jack finished up his phone call and went to join his best friend.

Vlad cringed inwardly as his 'best friend' slapped him hard on the back.

"Vlad it sure has been great having you come by. So tell me, my man, how has politics been for you?" Jack questioned.

Before Vlad could answer Danny and his friends came running down the stairs.

The group had their weapons hidden and tucked away and were out to find Dani. Not really paying attention to what was going on, they ran right past the kitchen.

"Danny!" Jack called out to his son.

The group froze and turned their attention to the man in the orange jumpsuit.

"Don't be so rude. You and your friends should come here and keep Vlad company. I need to finish up something in the lab so I can show it to V-man.

"Dad, now really isn't the time." Danny said with a desperate tone in his voice.

"Nonsense! Now come on, you and all your friends." Jack came behind the group and pushed all of them into the living room.

Vlad gave the teens an evil smile, clearly not trying to hide the fact he was enjoying watching the teens suffer. "Yes, come have a small chat with me, Mhmm?"

The teens grudgingly went and sat down on the various couches in the living room.

"Say Danny, where is that girl who looks exactly like you?" Jack asked as he counted only five teenagers in the room.

"She…uh…had to go home early! Her parents called!" Danny blurted out.

"What a shame." Vlad said. "I never got a chance to learn her last name. Why don't you tell me Danny?" He taunted.

"That you do Danny!" Jack called out. "I'll be in the lab. Don't worry Vladdy, it will only take a minute!"

As soon as Jack was out of sight, Danny stuck his tongue out at the older man.

"It's Fenton. Her full name is Danielle Fenton."

"You gave her your last name? How very interesting. I noticed that she is registered as your sister in Casper High. Where have you been housing her? Does the bumbling oaf of a man even know he suddenly has a third child?" Vlad questioned.

"Screw you Vlad! I don't have to explain anything to you." Danny folded his arms over his chest and looked away.

* * *

Dan turned invisible and intangible as he neared a clothing store. Landing in what was an empty changing room; he regained tangibility and set Dani down. He then proceeded to morph his form into that of 14 year old Danny.

Dani let out a small gasp. "You're a halfa? I thought you lost your human half." Dani recalled the story Danny told her. He said a freak accident turned his future self into a full ghost.

"No, I'm not a halfa, but I can take on the human appearance of Danny in age up until twenty four."

"Why twenty four?" She asked.

"Because that is how old I am. Now come." Dan grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the dressing room. He let go once they were outside and motioned for her to follow him.

Dani soon found herself in the swimsuit section of the store.

Dan picked out a pair of plain navy blue swim trunks in his current form's size. "Pick out anything you like." He told the young girl in front of him.

Dani was confused, but still proceeded to look though the racks for something she liked. Dan followed behind her with a bored expression on his face.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Dani pulled out a light purple one-piece in her size. "I like this one, but why are we getting bathing suits?"

"Because we are going swimming." Dan took the bathing suit from her and phased the tag and security device right off. He shifted his attention to the trunks he selected for himself and did the same.

Not wanting to make a scene, he went back to the changing rooms before phasing Dani and himself out of the store. Dani seemed more relaxed around him when he was in his 14 year old form, so he decided to stay like that.

"Go ghost and follow me." He instructed.

Dani quickly changed forms and followed Dan out of the store.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to bryandachosen1 for his support! I really appreciate it!**

**Dan that's shoplifting! Shame!**

**That aside, I know a lot of people wanted to see the date in this chapter, but because I'm evil I won't reveal the location until the next chapter. I have cookies for anyone who can guess right though! Then again I'm not sure if it's obvious or not. Oh well, I still have cookies!**

**Review Please!**


	7. The Future

**Insert Generic Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: The Future

After a good amount of flying, the two reached their destination.

Dani recognized the place right away. They were at Lake Eerie. Eerie with two 'e's alright. Why would Dan want to come here? The sky was gray, the water was dark, and all the vegetation was wilting.

"You can change in there." Dan pointed to a worn down changing room. Dan, still looking like Danny, went behind some bushes to change.

* * *

Dani looked at herself in the full length mirror. She sighed before going back outside.

She found Dan standing outside waiting for her, already dressed. Silently she followed behind him, but instead of heading for the lake, Dan led her to the river nearby the waterfall.

Dan took Dani's hand and led her to the edge of the river. Slowly they inched into the cold water. When they were about waist deep in, Dan let go of Dani's hand and dove in. He swam up and down a few feet before returning to the river bank.

Dani dunked herself in the river and immediately shot right back up. The water was freezing! She couldn't deny that the water did feel nice and refreshing, but it was still cold. She swam to the opposite side of the river and held on to the river bank. This side did not have an incline like the other side did. Using her other hand she took out the tie from her hair and set it on the grass. What she didn't notice was Dan watching her.

Dan stared at her hair. Down, it came out to be two inches past her shoulders. Dan remembered the last time he stared so intently at Dani's hair.

_17-year old Dani was sitting down on a mattress combing her hair. It had really grown out over the years. It was actually down to her waist. _

_Dani had her hair coming over her left shoulder as she combed all the knots out of it. Silently humming to herself, she looked over to Dan through the mirror and saw him staring into space. She continued her self-grooming until a voice broke the harmony of her tune._

"_Your hair has gotten long." Dan said from where he was sitting._

_Dani looked at her hair once more. "Has it really? I guess I never noticed."_

Dan was snapped out his thoughts as Dani dove underwater once more. He watched her swim as close to the waterfall as she possibly could and then ride the current back down to where he was. She did this a couple times before she seated herself down on riverbank next to Dan.

"Hey, what do I look like in the future?" She asked. That question had been on the back of her mind since she first found out that Dan himself was from the future.

Dan was slightly surprised to hear Dani ask a question. He had assumed she would remain silent for the duration of their trip. "You look like yourself, only older."

That wasn't very helpful.

"No, I mean, what do I look like physically?" Dani tried once more.

"You mean, do you fill in?" Dan chuckled "Yes. And very nicely I might add."

Dani was slightly shocked, but mostly embarrassed. She put her arm around her chest and sent a splash of water at Dan. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

Dan let out another laugh at the younger girl's comment. "Alright, alright. Well, height wise, you come up to my chin when I'm in ghost form. You're hair is a lot longer, it comes down a few inches past your waist, and you usually keep it tied in a ponytail the same way you do now."

This description was much better. She had a good idea as to what she would look like, but to Dan's credit, it was mostly her only older. She would get taller, that was good. She didn't want to be short for the rest of her life.

They say curiosity killed the cat, but Dani couldn't help it. She had so many questions about the future, and there was only one way to get answers.

"What is Amity Park like in the future?"

Dan thought for a moment. Perhaps he shouldn't tell her about the 'I destroyed the entire city' part. He could still tell her what it was like before that though. "The cars fly."

"What?" The younger girl asked in disbelief. "They fly? What do they run on?"

"I think they run on solar power, but yes they really do fly. Danny's parents sell the gravitation technology they have in the Specter Speeder to a car company, and they in turn developed a flying car." Dan explained.

"Whoa. What about Danny's Parents? And Sam and Tucker? What are they like in the future?" Dani continued.

Crap. Dan was hoping she wouldn't ask about the others. "They died in a freak accident shortly afterwards."

Dani remembered Danny telling her about Dan being created in a freak accident. Was this the same one? Something in her better judgment told her she shouldn't ask about this one, so she instead moved on to her other friends. "What about Valerie? Is she dead as well?"

"No, Valerie isn't dead. She is alive, healthy, and the best ghost hunter in the world. She took over the Fenton Works after Jack and Maddie died. Her dad produced some of the most amazing ghost shield technology there is." Dan remembered the giant shield put around the city, specifically made to keep him out.

"What does Valerie look like? And I'm not talking about her chest!" Dani quickly added.

Dan chuckled again. "She gets a boy cut, and loses a good amount of weight."

"What about the ghosts we fight? Are they exactly the same, or do they change?"

"No, none of the ghosts remain the same. Skulker and Technus pair up to make SkulkTech 9.9, basically Skulker does the fighting and Technus runs the body suit. Johnny becomes crippled and Kitty ends up breaking up with him. The Box Ghost gets so much stronger. He was actually a threat to some ghosts, and he gets hitched with the Lunch Lady. They end up having a kid girl and name her Box Lunch." Dan stopped as a shudder ran through Dani.

"Ewww! They had a kid! That's so gross." She proclaimed.

"That was most of the Ghost Zone's reaction, but the two seemed really happy about it, so most people just accepted it." When he and Dani first heard the news, they had both laughed it off as a joke until Dani visited them and saw Box Lunch for herself.

"Does Ember still sing?"

"No, Ember's vocal chords get permanently damaged in a fight and she loses the ability to sing. She still uses her guitar to attack although."

The ghosts really did change. Poor Johnny 13, he lost Kitty because of his accident. Dani thought about other ghosts she had encountered, when she remembered one she hadn't.

"Do you know Clockwork?" She asked.

Clockwork? Why would she know Clockwork? Dan couldn't say he was very fond of the ghost seeing as he spent months trapped in a thermos because of him. "Yes, that ghost has been a thorn in my side since I met him."

She had wanted to learn more about who that ghost was, but seeing as Dan disliked him, he probably wasn't the best choice. So far all she knew was that Clockwork was a powerful ghost, but then again there were a lot of 'powerful' ghosts in the Ghost Zone.

She probably would have asked a lot more questions had Dan not snapped her out of her thought.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Dan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the water. He then led her underneath the torrents of the waterfall and into an underwater cave.

When the two surfaced, they were in a cave with the waterfall to their backs. A ghost portal was open a few feet in front of them.

The two swam to the shore of the small lake they were in.

Dan began explaining "As you can see there is a ghost portal here. This is the reason we find the water to be overly refreshing, while normal humans would find the water to be repulsing. The ghost portal is channeling ghost energy into the waterfall and the water spreads through the river and down to the lake, hence the swamp monster living there."

"Danny told me about this. He said that he closed the portal using reverse polarity from the thermos. Why is it still open? And there is actually a monster in the lake? I thought people just told their kids so they wouldn't go swim in it." Dani responded.

"Reverse polarity is only temporary. The thermos wasn't designed to permanently hold ghosts, and the portal returned after Danny flushed the thermos contents back into the Ghost Zone." Dan stopped for a moment before quickly tacking on "And yes, there is actually a monster in the lake. It's a primitive ghost animal and won't attack unless provoked, so it is still safe to swim in the lake."

Looking back at Dani he said "If anything ever goes wrong, you and Danny could escape to the Ghost Zone from here."

"What do you mean 'goes wrong'?" She questioned.

"For now, you don't have to worry about it."

Before Dani could ask anything else Dan quickly led her back to the water. "Now, less talk, more swimming."

The two swam out of the cavern and rode the waterfall's currents down to the lake.

* * *

Jack had come into the living room awhile back and pulled Vlad into the lab, all the while boasting about his newest invention.

As soon as they were out of sight, the teens ran outside trying to see if they could pick up and traces on the two.

Tucker ran his PDA while Valerie used her own ghost sensor to try and find the two. As usual, the group wasn't able to pick up anything.

"Let's split up and try to find them." Danny began "We can look for about an hour before my dad finishes up with Vlad, so make the best out of the time. Got it?"

The teens quickly split into their groups and went separate ways.

* * *

Once the two had reached the lake, Dani immediately challenged Dan to a race.

"And don't 'go easy' on me, okay?" She demanded.

"Whatever you say." Dan smirked.

The two raced from one end of the lake to the other, and, of course, Dan won every race.

Of course Dani had asked to see the swamp monster, so the two swam deeper into the lake.

The monster was a glowing orange color and looked like something out of a 50's B movie. It just swam around the two as it continued to forage for food in the underwater vegetation, not really acknowledging their existence.

Dani had been a little disappointed when she first saw the monster. She had been expecting something bigger, fiercer. Then again, she had based her opinion around the rumors the students in Casper High had told her. The monster wasn't that much taller than the average adult and it didn't have claws that could tear you to a million pieces with one fell swoop.

Apparently the swamp monster:

"Gets swamp gas after eating people." Star told her.

"Steals people's moisturizer!" Paulina exclaimed.

"It can swallow you in one gulp! No chewing!" Lester said.

"Ate Lester!" Nathan remembered.

"Is a hundred feet tall!" Kwan said.

Dani swam back to the surface for fresh air. As soon as Dan surfaced beside her she expressed her disappointment. "That was the monster? I thought it would be more…monster-ish."

"You know humans take things way out of proportion." Dan looked up at the sky. "Anyways, it's almost evening. We should dry up and get ready to head back."

Dan led Dani out of the water and gave her the privacy of the changing room once more, while he took the bushes nearby. When they were done, Dani went ghost and the two took to the sky.

* * *

The teenagers had returned home awhile back and were currently sprawled out over Jazz's bedroom.

Jazz didn't mind too much, she kind of enjoyed the company. She was working on her Princeton entrance essay when the teens came in, and agreed to let them stay under the condition they remained quiet.

At first they had whispered amongst themselves, discussing their failed results at finding Dani, but had soon finished and were now going through Jazz's personal library. Well, most of them were. Danny had fallen asleep on the floor because reading was 'boring him to death'.

Jazz turned her chair around to look at the other teens once more. She let a small smile grace her lips at the sight before her. It was nice to see Danny with friends, especially since their parents had a tendency to scare away any other teenagers who dared venture into the Fenton Works. She turned her chair back around and resumed writing her essay.

* * *

"That's very nice Jack, but I have to get going. My duties as mayor call me." Vlad explained as he tried to inch his way out of the lab.

"No problem Vladdy, I was just glad I got to show you my new inventions." Jack happily replied.

"Well, I'll just go see the kids off before I go." Vlad's plan had backfired on him, but he wasn't going to leave without throwing something in Daniel's face for ruining his office.

Jack walked Vlad out of the lab and watched his friend climb up the stairs to the kid's bedroom.

In that moment the front door opened and Dan, as Danny, walked in with Dani behind him.

"Danny! Why were you outside, I thought you were upstairs?" Jack questioned.

"I…uh…was taking the trash out." Dan quickly came up with.

"Well, you better hurry upstairs! Vlad just went up there to see you and your friends off."

Vlad again?

Dan stormed up the stairs pulling Dani along with him.

* * *

Vlad opened the door to Jazz's room after finding Danny's devoid of human life.

Sure enough, he found his favorite teenagers laying about the room, and his favorite halfa asleep.

The teens had stood up onto a defensive position when Vlad walked into the room.

"Relax, why would good old Vlad do anything to harm you guys?" Vlad asked innocently. He then picked up a nearby book and tossed it at the sleeping halfa. If he couldn't throw an insult at the boy he could at least throw a book.

Danny shot upwards when the book made contact with his face. "OW! What the-?" He never finished his sentence when he laid eyes on Vlad.

"Plasmius! What do you want now? Haven't you already made us miserable enough today?"

Before Vlad could answer, the door was swung open once more and another very angry Danny Fenton walked in.

Vlad stared in disbelief. His eyes kept shifting between the two identical teenagers. Why were there two Daniel Fentons in the same room? Daniel couldn't maintain clones in his human form, so who was this? Before Vlad could demand an explanation, the Daniel Fenton whom was Dan spoke.

"What are you doing here Plasmius? I thought I told you to stay away from the halfas." Dan said in his normal voice.

That voice! Vlad recognized it. It belonged to that Dan Phantom fellow he had previously fought! But to see him here as a human, did that mean he was a halfa? That would be impossible. Why would he wear Daniel's human form if he himself was another human being?

Dan suddenly reverted back into his ghost form, as Vlad did the same. Dan knew it portably wasn't in his best interest to fight it out with Vlad inside the house, so he went intangible and tackled Vlad outside of the Fenton Works.

As soon as they disappeared outside, the seven teenagers rushed to the window and pressed their faces up to the glass in order to get a better view.

Dan shoved Vlad into the neighbor's window and proceeded to send beams of ice after him.

Vlad put up his shield and made a clone. The clone came up behind Dan and sent him spiraling towards the concrete ground as the original Vlad fired energy beams from his hand.

Dan took a breath as he prepared his ghostly wail, but it never came.

Instead various blobs of ectoplasmic goo were fired at everything except the two fighting ghosts. The two turned their heads to see Jack Fenton running out of his house with another one of his ghost weapons.

"No ghosts every dare to venture near Jack Fenton's house!" The man in the orange jumpsuit yelled out. "Now prepare to eat my vengeance!"

The two ghosts shot each other a look that could only mean one thing.

They would finish this later.

The two ghosts flew off in separate directions as Jack continued ruining people's lawns by firing ecto-goop at them.

Once the ghosts were out of sight Jack turned back to the Fenton Works to see the seven teenagers pressed up against the bedroom window.

"Don't worry about it kids, Jack Fenton has got it covered!"

The teen simultaneously rolled their eyes at the man who thought himself to be the greatest thing since sliced bread.

They all peeled themselves off the window and turned their attention to the female halfa who had recently joined them.

* * *

**Shorter than usual, but that's my fault. Sorry about that!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Karasunaki for writing a story and naming an OC after me! Yayz!**

**Chapter seems choppy, or awkward it's probably because I typed it up half-asleep. Hope it isn't too bad.**

**Review please!**


	8. Coup De Tat

**A Long jacket!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Coup De Tat

"Stop!" Dani yelled suddenly.

The teens halted in thier tracks.

"Before you start questioning, I'll explain what happened." Dani seated herself on the floor, signaling to the others that they should do the same.

Dani began her explanation by telling them where she and Dan had gone. She told them about Lake Eerie, and about the ghost portal behind the waterfall. Of course she also showed off her new bathing suit to the girls in the group. The explanation did not take long, for Dani had decided that she did not want to delve too much into the details about her latest excursion. She finished in about fifteen minutes.

And the questioning began.

"Wait, I thought we closed up the portal behind the waterfall? Are you sure it was the same one, Dani?" Sam asked the girl.

"Yes. According to Dan, the portal retuned when Danny flushed the contents of the thermos back into the Ghost Zone."

"And this portal is the reason 'Eerie' has two 'e's in it?" Tucker chimed.

"M-hm. The portal is channeling ghostly energy from the Ghost Zone into the water and surrounding area. That is why the scenery is gray and the vegetation is dying, because it can't take in the ghost energy. But the energy is good for Danny and me. Our ghost halves take in the energy and use it to help clear away our fatigue. It really works, I feel so refreshed!" Dani stretched her arms outwards to emphasize her point.

Dani suddenly jumped up excitedly. "There really is a monster in the lake!"

"Really? I thought it was just a camp horror story." Jazz had not been there when the teens went for summer camp.

"Nope, it's real, but it's not evil, huge, or out for blood like everyone says. It's pretty tame, and Dan said it won't attack unless you attack it first."

Even with the new discoveries made, the obvious question couldn't be avoided for that long.

"Dan didn't do anything to you, did he?" Danny asked.

"No, aside from kidnapping, he didn't do anything. We just swam." Dani responded.

Danny's anger shot up. It's like Dan was screwing with them! Next time he saw the ghost he was going to get some answers from him!

Danny let out his anger in a small sigh; there wasn't much he could do now.

"Alright then. We better forgo ghost hunting tonight. If both Vlad and Dan are going to be out their presence should be enough to scare off the serious ghosts, so we don't have much to worry about. You guys can head home now. Try to finish up your work, or sleep, or something."

"Wait, Valerie!" Jazz called out as she left the room, to return with a Specter Deflector in hand.

"This is a Specter Deflector. It pretty much sends a nasty shock to any ghost who makes contact with you, and negates certain ghost attacks. Keep it on you at all times." Jazz secured the belt around Valerie's waist.

"You can hide it underneath your wardrobe." Sam explained as she lowered the rim of her skirt to show Valerie the hidden Deflector.

Tucker lifted up his shirt up an inch to show her his.

"Thanks. This will really come in handy." Valerie put her hand on the front of the belt and toyed around with the controls.

Satisfied with the new settings, Valerie picked up her ghost hunting gear.

"I'll see you guys later." She said as she exited Danny's room.

"Yeah, we'll get going too."

Sam and Tucker left to join Valerie.

* * *

This was most displeasing to the vamparistic ghost.

That Dan fellow had shown up once more and made a fool out of him. Not only that, but Vlad could feel the other ghost's intense energy radiating off of him. He was a powerful ghost.

Vlad landed in front of a painting of himself. He directed his attention to a small sculpture of himself next to the painting and popped open the head to find a button inside. He pushed the button, and the painting opened up to reveal a ghost portal. He flew forward into the Ghost Zone.

He needed to have a little chat with Walker.

* * *

"Walker, what is the meaning of this?" Vlad pointed to the notice stating none were to attack the halfa children.

"Well, a special ghost made that request, and so I granted it." Walker said in his southern drawl.

"A special ghost? Whatever this ghost paid you I'll double it."

"Sorry, but I wasn't bought over with money." Walker put his feet up on his desk.

"Oh really? And would this special ghost happen to be Dan Phantom?" Vlad hissed in anger.

Walker's face fell at the mention of the ghost who gave him the scar that now ran down his back.

"How about I make you a deal you cannot resist?" Vlad offered.

"Go on." Walker was interested.

"You want the halfas imprisoned, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you want Dan Phantom out of Amity Park. You cannot take control of the human realm with him in the picture."

"You know what I want. I got that. But where is this all leading up to, Plasmius?" Walker was starting to get annoyed. Everyone wanted the above, the halfas were the only reasons many ghosts couldn't stay in the human realm.

"Well, how about we launch a coup? They control the ghost population in the human world, and it's time we threw them off of their high and mighty seats. I know of a certain ghost in your prison whose power would give us a great advantage over the children and this 'Dan Phantom'."

Walker thought about it for a moment. Letting a prisoner out early was against the rules, but if it meant being able to imprison another three law-breaking ghosts he would do it.

"Which ghost?"

* * *

"This is his cell."

Walker pressed a button causing the giant metal covered tube in front of him to open. Inside was a rather large green ghost thrashing about, trying to escape.

"Haven't I told you that it's pointless to try escaping?" Walker taunted.

"No one captures" The ghost took a in a loud gasp "the great Vortex!"

"Well Vortex, how about we strike you a deal?" Walker drawled. "You kill the Phantom ghost and I'll let you free."

"Last time I made an agreement with you, I found myself back in this prison." Vortex scoffed.

"That was because you failed to keep your end. I told you to capture Danny Phantom, and even with the help of all those other ghosts you weren't able to do so. Not only that, but you ran off and started to wreaking havoc in other human cities." Walker knew the weather ghost was referring to the attempt to kill the two halfas last month, and took it upon himself to enlighten the large ghost as o why he was not free.

"This time your task won't be to capture, but to kill." Vlad pointed out.

This captured Vortex's interest. If he could kill, he wouldn't have to hold back. The fight wouldn't last for very long.

"You will also have some ghosts put under your control to aide you in the task, so the failure rate should be incredibly low." Vlad explained.

"Alright I'll do it, but I have a special friend whom I would like to call on for help." Vortex stopped trying to attack his prison.

"That's fine." Walker released Vortex. "I'm giving you one month before I send my men after you once more. This time you are going after a ghost named Dan Phantom. He wears the same D on his suit as the other halfas. He's incredibly powerful; you'll know him when you see him. He is a full ghost, not a halfa. Kill him and you will be free, we will worry about the other two halfas, but feel free to go after them if you see fit."

"Is there anything else about this Dan Phantom that could be of assistance to my task?" Vortex asked the two.

"He has a tendency to hang around the halfa children, so you will probably find him in Amity Park. That, or any neighboring cities." Walker remarked before removing the handcuffs from Vortex.

"Before you go!" Vlad called out to the retreating ghost "How about setting a little light winter weather to chill their spirits?"

Vortex nodded before flying off.

* * *

Vortex floated forward to a giant sarcophagus. He removed the Skelton Key from the chain on his neck and used it to open the sarcophagus of eternal sleep.

A flash of light engulfed the room as none other than the most feared ghost in the Ghost Zone stepped out.

Pariah Dark let out a mighty roar as he stretched out his arms and fired ecto-energy. He looked around his throne room and spotted his old friend.

"Vortex old friend, is that really you?" The evil king stated in disbelief.

"It's been too long Pariah." Vortex answered all too happily.

The two equally evil ghosts embraced one another momentarily before pulling back.

"Pariah, how would you like to join me in the task of eliminating the boy who retuned you to this cursed room?"

"My dear friend, I would be most obliged."

Pariah placed the crown of fire once more unto his head.

* * *

"Danny, wake up!" Came an excited yell from the foot of the elder halfa's bed "It's snowing!"

Danny groggily looked over to his alarm clock, which read 7:12 A.M, before returning his head back into its original position. It was way too early to be getting up, especially on a Sunday morning.

Wait.

Did she say snowing?

Danny jumped from his bed and ran to look out his bedroom window to find that it was indeed snowing.

A light snow was falling from the sky, and rooftops were blanketed with it as far as the eyes could see. Judging by the window sill, there had to be at least three to four inches on the ground.

Dani grabbed Danny's arm. "Come on, let's go play in it!"

Dani ran to her brother's closet and pulled out one of his winter jackets. She quickly put it on over her frilly pink pajamas, and ran outside the room.

A moment later,, Danny saw her come back into view from his window. Slowly, Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a jacket before joining Dani outside.

Dani had wasted no time, and was starting to build a small fort near the RV.

Danny sat down next to her and started to build along with her. "Doesn't snow in the middle of spring seem a little strange to you?"

"Doesn't being half ghost seem a little strange to you?" She retorted.

Clearly Dani had never met weather changing ghosts. Nor had she been in Amity Park long enough to understand how often they were attacked by ghosts.

"I'm going inside. I need to check on something, but I'll join you as soon as I'm done." Danny got up and dusted the snow from his jacket.

"Okay." Dani said as she continued to build her fort.

Danny walked back upstairs and placed a three-way phone call to Sam and Tucker.

"What do you guys make of this?" Danny began.

"It's creepy. Which also has two 'e's in it." Tucker had woken up to Danny's phone call.

"No, kidding. Do you think it's Vortex?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so. It's too calm, and he isn't flying around bragging about how the weather is his artwork." Danny peered out at the light snow once more.

"Should we come over now?" Tucker's sleepy voice wafted over.

"Nah, you guys stay home and finish up your school work. This is probably a minor ghost. Dani and I can handle it. Just come by at the regular time."

"Before your dad eats all of Jazz's cooking?" Sam asked half jokingly.

Danny chuckled a little himself. "Exactly."

"See you later dude." Tucker said, all too excited to be going back to sleep.

"Bye Danny." Sam hung up.

Danny closed the phone only to open the line once more. He dialed Valerie's number and waited a few rings before she picked up.

"Danny, it's snowing! It was perfectly sunny yesterday!" Came the voice of a bewildered Valerie Gray from the other end of the phone.

"Good morning to you too." Danny chuckled "Yes, I think it might be a weaker ghost. Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"

"Yes, there is snow all over the city." Valerie stated redundantly.

"Have you read the file about a ghost named Vortex? Danny referred to the ghost profiles he had given Valerie when she became a part of their group.

"Yeah. Why? Is he behind this?" She asked.

"No, at least we don't think he is. He is more into extreme weather. As I said, this could be the doing of a minor ghost. Dani and I will handle this one. You stay home and finish your work."

"Okay. Hey, what is Dani doing now?"

Danny looked out his bedroom window once more. "She's is throwing a barrage of snowballs at Jazz."

Jazz had picked the wrong time to go get the morning paper.

Valerie gave a small laugh. "Tell her I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Will do."

The two exchanged good-byes.

* * *

True to his word, Danny returned outside to join Dani.

The fort had been coming along quite nicely. It was about two feet off the ground so far, and about four feet long. There was also a small pile of snowballs next to Dani.

"Don't waste all your determination here. Later you can get Vlad in the town snow fight." Danny started making more snowballs.

"There is a town snow fight?" Dani gave him a quizzical look.

"Yeah, it was one of those things Vlad does to improve his image as a politician. When it snows on a weekend, he invites the town to have a huge snow fight on the lawn in front of city hall. He gives some speech and starts the fight. He even joins the fight himself, but I think it's just a clone. I can't see Vlad get involved in stuff like that. That and he has to deal with my dad constantly throwing snow at his face."

"Awesome! Even if it's a clone it's still somewhat satisfying. When is the fight?" She sincerely wanted to go.

"It's not until five in the evening, but the lawn is open all day for people who want to randomly have a snowball fight." Danny recalled going over a few times himself when he was especially bored in winter.

"If you want, you can head over now. I think it's mostly nerds and geeks out there. Most of the people don't go until Vlad is about to give his speech." Danny offered.

"I'll be back later!" Dani stood up about to leave when a tug on her jacket stopped her.

"Don't you want to at least change out of your pajamas?" Danny chuckled.

"Nope! This is fine."

Danny couldn't help but laugh at the image. Dani would be fighting against half the school's marching band in Sam's never used frilly pink pajamas. "Okay. Just be back in time for breakfast. Everyone will be coming at around that time. Oh! Valerie wanted me to tell you that she will come join you when she finishes her work."

"Okay." Dani gave Danny a hug "Bye Bye!"

* * *

**I'd throw snowballs at half of my school's marching band.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Invader Johnny. I don't know why though, mostly because I like his name.**

**Review please. It motivates me to write longer chapters. **


	9. Isn't That Sweet?

**Yu-gi-oh abridged makes me laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Isn't That Sweet?

Dan took in the view from the cliff side overlooking the city, and did not like what he saw.

This had to be Plasmius' doing. Snowfall? It had been in the mid eighties yesterday, and suddenly there was snow? The light snow reminded him of a predator lulling their prey into a sense of calm before unleashing a storm of an attack.

He was going to have to pay the man a visit.

* * *

Vlad was sitting at his desk looking at the morning's paper when another supernatural presence caught his attention.

Dan phased into the room from the lower floor and turned tangible. "What are you up to now Plasmius?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Vlad smoothed out his paper and turned the page.

"Of course. It's snowing outside and you would have absolutely nothing to do with it. Last time, if I recall correctly, you unleashed Vortex and had him change the weather to make your crooked image look good."

Vlad stopped and looked up from his paper once more to Dan. How would he know that? This ghost wasn't in Amity Park at the time, so how could he have known?

"Yes, well, that was last time, not this time. I would so appreciate it if you didn't come waltzing into my office to throw false accusations at me." Vlad lowered his reading glasses from his face.

"You know what? We never got a chance to finish out fight." Dan challenged as his fists lit up with ecto-energy.

Vlad contemplated the outcome for a moment. If he used mostly defensive techniques in this fight, he might be able to find a weak point in Dan's attacks. Of course he couldn't fight the other ghost right here in his office; it had just been cleaned up from the last time it had been destroyed. Thanks to Daniel and his friends, his office getting destroyed seemed to happen a lot.

Vlad went ghost and phased out of his office with Dan hot on his heels.

Deciding to officially start the fight, Vlad launched the first attack.

Dan dodged the blast fairly easily and began his own offensive strategy. He fired beams of ice at Vlad, who in turn let some electrical energy out of his hands to counteract the ice.

The heat of the electricity melted the ice and the attack disappeared in a puff of steam.

What happened next caught Vlad off guard.

Dan's hands lit up with red energy this time, and he sent out his own blasts of electricity.

Vlad was stunned as the attack hit the mark. It was very rare to find ghosts who could manipulate more than one type of energy. These ghosts were usually higher beings in the Ghost Zone, ones that served a certain purpose or had been alive for an extremely long time. Sometimes a special ghost would come along with multiple elemental powers, such as Vortex, but these instances were also incredibly rare. Luckily for Vlad these ghosts were only difficult to defeat, not impossible.

Vlad flew around from the back of City Hall to the front. He looked around at the playing town folk, when a certain sight captured his attention.

It was Danielle playing in the snow fight with the other early risers. She had her hands behind her head as she hid behind a snow fort from on oncoming barrage of snowballs. She had the biggest smile on her face as the person next to her fell over from the impact of the snow clumps.

This just might play into Vlad's hands.

"Isn't this quite a sight?" He said "It's young Danielle, and look, she is playing in the snow, isn't that sweet?" Vlad gestured to the girl who had her back turned to them, drawing Dan's attention to her.

Not waiting for a response from Dan, Vlad turned and fired a barrage of pink energy at the female halfa.

Dani had been too occupied to notice the ghosts fighting off in the distance until the screams of the other teens around her alerted her to their presence.

Dani was about to turn around to get a better view when she was suddenly thrown forward by something crashing into her. When everything stopped moving, Dani noticed she was cradled against someone's chest. She looked up to see Dan with his face clenched in pain as ecto blasts struck his back.

Dan's face relaxed once more when the barrage stopped. He looked down to the girl in his arms. "Are you okay?"

Dani nodded numbly. She looked behind Dan and saw Vlad in his ghost form floating several feet from them.

At this point most of the people who had been part of the snow games had run off screaming "Ghost!"

Dan set Dani back down on the snow. "Cover your ears." He turned around and prepared one of his stronger attacks.

Dani had seen Danny's ghostly wail before, and knew what was coming. She put her hands over her ears as Dan took in a long breath.

An unbearably loud, high-pitched sound spread throughout the area as Vlad was thrown back by the intensity of the sound waves. The snow that had built up on the tree branches fell to the ground, as did the snow that had built up on top of the City Hall dome.

Vlad couldn't stand the attack much longer and teleported himself away from the source. The good news was he had the information he needed. Dan had a weak point, and it was in the form of Amity Park's youngest halfa. Another could possibly be for Danny, he would have to look into that later, but for now he needed to get away.

Dan stopped his attack as soon as he noticed Vlad leave. That coward, he had the nerve to run! What kind of man couldn't even finish what he started?

Dan returned his attention to the girl behind him once more.

Dani took her hands off her ears when she saw Dan turn to face her once more.

"Are you okay?" He asked yet again.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You got hit by his attacks."

"I'm fine. Now tell me, are you okay?" Dan tried once more.

"I'm fine, but so much for the snow fight." Dani looked around at the now empty lawn and abandoned snow forts.

"Was this fight important?" Dan looked at the abandoned snow fort on the other side of the lawn.

"Nah, it was more of a fun thing. This town recovers quickly from ghost attacks; everyone will be back for the evening fight." Dani dusted the snow off her pajamas.

Dan's attention was directed to the younger girl's attire when he saw her dust herself off. "You were playing in the snow with pajamas on?"

"What is wrong with that? Everyone has been giving me surprised looks. Is it a bad thing?" She had to tell everyone that she was indeed in the battle when she had arrived. Most people hadn't attacked her because they thought she was passing through or something.

"No, it's not a bad thing, just unusual. Most people would freeze in only their PJs and a jacket." Dan said in an amused tone.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Dani beamed, clearly disregarding their previous topic of discussion "Why don't you use your human disguise and join us in the fight later today. Please?"

Dan was a little surprised to hear Dani invite him to spend time with her. Then again, who was he to say no?

"Alright. I'll see you on the battle field, Dani-girl."

* * *

Vlad had met up with Walker and a few other ghosts who had decided to join them in their mission to overthrow the halfas.

"It seems that we can use the halfas as a weapon against Dan Phantom." Vlad related his early discovery to the ghosts.

"How so?" Walker questioned.

"When I attacked the female halfa, Dan threw himself in the line of fire. If we can capture her, we can hold her hostage against him." Vlad explained.

"What about the boy halfa? Does he do the same for him?" Desiree inquired.

"I am not yet sure, but I will be looking into that. It would be a great advantage to us if we had both halfas under a death threat. Then, once we have lured Dan into our trap, we can get rid of both him and the halfas." Vlad lied through his teeth. He had no intention of letting the halfas get killed. He just wanted Dan out of the picture; his power was threatening Vlad's hold on Amity Park. He had played along with the other ghosts in wanting Dani and Danny dead so he could manipulate them into getting rid of Dan for him.

It was easy, really. He had convinced them that Dan needed to be taken care of first because he was stronger and would get in the way of destroying the other two halfas. As soon as they got rid of him, the ghosts would try to attack Danny and Dani, but Vlad would turn around, and using his superior power, kick the other ghosts out of Amity Park and away from the other two halfas. It was so simple, so perfect.

"We should probably wait a few days before attacking again." Walker suggested "We should probably send someone else too. You up for a little mischief, Technus?"

"As long as it will allow me to take over their technology without interruption, I'll do anything!" The ghost yelled.

* * *

Dani had returned from the ruined snow fight and entered the Fenton Works. She then proceeded to climb the stairs to Danny's room.

Sam and Danny were sitting on the floor working on some schoolwork. The two turned up when they heard the door open.

Dani closed the door behind herself as she ventured further into the room.

"How was it?" Danny asked her.

"Not so good. Vlad attacked and ruined it." Dani took Danny's jacket off and hung it back in the closet.

"What?" Danny and Sam cried in synchrony.

"Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Sam looked over Dani for any visible injuries

"I'm fine. Dan was there." Dani picked up her black shirt and white pants from the heap of clean laundry on the floor.

"What?" The older teenagers cried once more, only louder.

"Calm down Danny, he didn't do anything." Dani tried reasoning. "He stopped Vlad from attacking me."

Danny was shocked. Had Dani still not figured out how dangerous Dan really was? "That's it. You're not going anywhere by yourself anymore."

"Danny! Dan hasn't done anything! Not now and not in the previous times either!"

"More like not yet! Sam and Tucker were dead in the future because of him! My parents were also dead because of him. He killed them! He tried to kill Valerie! You want to know what he did next? He tried to kill me! What part of that qualifies as 'hasn't done anything'?" Danny yelled at the female halfa.

Dani's eyes started tearing. She did not like being yelled at, and she did not want Danny confining her because of something that happened in the past, or future, or whenever. Dan didn't seem like the evil guy Danny keeps trying to make him out to be.

Danny cooled off when he saw tears streak across his sister's cheeks. He never meant to make her cry; he simply wanted her to understand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm just worried." He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around Dani's smaller form. "Valerie said she'll be here any minute now, and she wanted to take you to the mall. Why don't you help Jazz make breakfast until then?"

Dani stopped crying after her brother apologized, and let out a small "Okay." She left Danny's room and walked to the kitchen.

When she was away from the vicinity of the door, Sam turned back to Danny.

"Danny, wasn't that a little harsh?" Sam sat Danny down on the bed, and sat next to him.

"I know, I know, but I'm just really worried. What if something happens to her when I'm not there? What about all the ghosts who are out to get her?" Danny started rubbing his hands together.

"She's twelve Danny, not four." Sam pointed out.

"That's what's been bothering me the most. Is she really twelve? We all went along with it because that was what Vlad told us. What if she is actually younger? Look at her size! She can pass as a ten year old! What if she is a ten year old? And we have her enrolled in high school. What happens when Dash gets bored of me and starts picking on her? What is the school work gets to be too much for her? She is doing fine now, but Jazz once told me that a person's brain can't comprehend certain things if it isn't developed enough. People will notice and get suspicious." Danny confessed his biggest worries to Sam.

"Danny, you are only assuming all of that. Remember, Dani is your clone. Her DNA is based off of yours. You are short for your age, and so she is as well. We have no way of knowing for sure, but when I wrapped her wounds, I saw that her chest was starting to develop, so I believe she is actually twelve." Sam rubbed soothing circles on Danny's back.

"And you are worrying about too many pointless things. You know Dani is smart, clever, and strong. She can handle anything that comes her way, but if it is really bugging you, I'm sure you can ask Jazz to give Dani some tutoring on the side."Sam continued.

Danny looked at Sam with a somber look on his face. "But, she still doesn't understand. I'm trying to protect her from Dan."

"Danny, she still won't understand even if she was our age. We saw Dan do all those horrible things, she didn't. I don't even think Valerie sees Dan as much of a threat as we do. Besides, you heard Clockwork. This is Dan's second chance. You've given everyone else a second chance, why not him?" Sam almost mirrored Clockwork's words to Danny.

Danny let out another sigh. "Yes, but he is going after Dani. Clockwork said Dan had Dani in the future. I want to know what he had Dani as. Were they just friends or was it something more? What if Dan wants something more from Dani? Are we just supposed to stand there and act like nothing is wrong?"

"Danny, what if we don't have a choice? Clockwork came to us and told us that Dan wanted Dani. What if that is the only way from preventing another horrible future?" Sam didn't like the thought of Dan wanting more either, but Clockwork had told them so. And Clockwork had interfered once to stop Danny from becoming evil and destroying Amity Park for the greater good. If he put Dan in this timeline, it must have been for the greater good. "I know it seems weird, but I think we should trust Clockwork. He wouldn't do something like this if he didn't have to, and you know that."

Danny couldn't argue with Sam on that. "So you're willing to give Dan this second chance even though he tried to kill you once before?"

"I am. I spoke with Tucker and he is also willing to put his faith in Clockwork." Sam said.

Danny looked down at his hands. "Fine, I'll give him this chance."

Sam put her hands over Danny's. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

Danny looked up to the goth girl and saw the small smile she was giving him. He continued holding her hand, while he threw his other arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

The two sat there like that for a good amount of time.

* * *

Clockwork froze the image in front of him.

Everything was starting to smooth itself out. The group still had some hardships ahead of them, but the first step to preventing the destruction of the world had finally taken place. With a little more pushing, everything else would fall into place.

Clockwork's smile quickly turned into a frown when he heard the observant teleport into his domain.

"Clockwork, what is the meaning of this?" Cried out one of the observants in anger. "The future is now worse than it was when Danny Phantom was going to turn evil. You must get rid of Dan Phantom and both the halfas before this alternate timeline becomes the actual one!"

"There is no alternate timeline! There is only one and it will flow in the direction it is meant to go in. Was it not you who told me I must not interfere with the timeline? Must I do all your dirty work for you?" Clockwork was clearly irritated at their constant redundancy.

"There is a distinct difference between interfering and adjusting! You, Clockwork, are very close to crossing that line. Do not push your luck!" The observants teleported out of Clockwork's lair without another word.

As soon as he no longer had to put up with them, Clockwork returned his attention to the time stream playing out in front of him. He brought up an image of Dani walking down a set of stairs looking fairly upset.

Clockwork had inadvertently become her guardian as well, because when she was created, she was made from Daniel and therefore a part of him.

He didn't want to have to force the girl into such a situation, especially at such a young age, but it was what must be. Dani would not necessarily have to be where she will be in the future, she had a choice. She always had another choice, it just a matter of choosing the right one, and knowing her inherited sense of superheroics, she was sure to make the right one.

Clockwork smiled to himself as he went off to attend to other matters.

* * *

**That is sweet, isn't it?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nimrod The Writer. Domination is a great read, but it's pompous pep. Don't say I didn't warm you!**

**Please review! Reviews are love!**

**I love you guys!**


	10. Sky Blue

**How do people write three paragraphs of author's notes? I've already run out of ideas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Sky Blue

Jazz was downstairs in the kitchen preparing to make breakfast for all eight people who would be eating. She did not normally make breakfast, but today her mom was busy with her dad, of whom were about to perfect a weapon that would 'finally capture that Phantom spook'.

She didn't really mind. It was nice to have the house so alive, especially since her parents were obsessed with those who have already died.

Jazz' peaceful trance was broken when she saw Dani come down the stairs, clearly upset by something.

"What's wrong Dani? You look down today." Jazz began removing mixing bowls from the various cabinets.

"Danny keeps treating me like I'm five! He doesn't want me out doing anything!" Dani took a bowl from Jazz and began cracking eggs into it.

"Come on, you know he is just worried about you." Jazz poured the right amount of powdered mix into the bowl.

"Yes, but he is being unreasonable. I'm not weak, I can defend myself. I've been doing so before I came here." Dani stirred the mixture vigorously.

"Perhaps you can, but think about it from Danny's point of view. He cares about you so much. He would be devastated if anything were to happen to you." Jazz turned the stove on and placed a waffle iron on top of the heating surface.

"I guess." Dani gave the mixture a few more strong stirs. She hated being wrong.

Jazz stopped and put her hand on Dani's shoulder. "Think you can forgive him?"

"Yeah." Dani placed the bowl next to the stove.

"Good. Now, can you fetch the platter of fudge from inside the fridge?" Jazz pointed to the fridge.

"Fudge?" Dani gave Jazz a confused look.

"My dad. He tops his waffles with chunks of fudge." Jazz flipped the iron over.

"Here, why don't you just bake the fudge into the waffles?" Dani offered.

"I never tried that. Here hand me a piece." Jazz took it and mixed it into the next waffle. The batter turned brown as Jazz continued to flip the iron around.

The front door was opened as Valerie walked in. She spotted Dani in the kitchen and walked towards her.

"Hi guys." Valerie made herself useful and started setting the table.

"Hey Val." Jazz responded. She finished up the last few waffles as tucker joined them.

As soon as the table was perfect and the waffles were evenly distributed, Jazz walked to the base of the stairs. "Danny, Sam, breakfast!" She yelled. She then walked over to the stairs leading into the basement. "Mom, Dad, breakfast!" She called.

* * *

All eight of them were seated around the circular table in the kitchen. Needles to say, it was a tight fit.

To Dani's right was Danny, Sam, Valerie, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack to Dani's left.

Everyone had immediately dug in, except for Jack who had been starring at his brown waffles.

"Hey! Why are my waffles all burned?" He asked in the same manner as a small child.

"They aren't burned. They have fudge in them." Jazz explained.

Jack cut a piece and tried it. His face lit up with happiness as he discovered a new way to enjoy fudge and waffles. "This is great. Who came up with this?"

"Dani did." Jazz pointed to Dani so her father would not mix them up.

Jack gave her a rather hard slap on the back. "This stuff is amazing! You're quite the chef."

Dani rubbed her now aching back. "Thanks."

"You have a good choice in fiends, Danny." Jack gave his son a thumbs up.

Maddie put her hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry about this." She reached over and set a hand down on Dani's apologetically.

The teens shared a laugh at the middle aged woman's actions.

Dani had to say she was truly enjoying herself. It was nice to be in such a warm filial atmosphere, with everyone she cared about.

* * *

The group finished up their breakfast.

Jack and Maddie returned to their lab once more, leaving the teens to do all the cleaning.

Hard feelings gone between the two halfas, everyone conversed and joked around as if nothing had happened.

When they finished Danny, Sam, and Tucker returned upstairs while Dani and Valerie prepared to go to the mall.

"Wait, Dani!" Danny called out. He took out his wallet and pulled out a few crumpled twenty dollar bills.

"Here, use this to buy a winter jacket. And something for yourself." Danny instructed.

Dani took the money from him. "Thanks."

Valerie and Dani walked out the door with good-byes to their friends.

* * *

"I have to say, as nice as this snow is I still find it kind of weird." Valerie watched her breath form in the air.

"Maybe, but I like it." Dani kicked down a pile of snow. "Are you going to the snow fight later today?"

"Of course. Everyone goes. That is how depressingly lame this town is. The only exciting things are the ghost attacks, that is, if you survive." Valerie informed the younger girl.

"You are just going to get Vlad, aren't you?" Dani knew Valerie would rather be ghost hunting.

Valerie let out a laugh as the younger girl saw right through her. "Damn straight!"

The two continued with small talk until they arrived at the mall.

* * *

The two girls were currently skimming through various clothing racks looking for a winter coat in Dani's size. They may not have been preps, but they still enjoyed clothes shopping.

The two had been there for at least two hours, and had tried on a variety of clothing. Most of it was ridiculous dresses, and formal suits, but some were actually the jackets they came to purchase.

Valerie pulled a white jacket out from one of the racks. "How about this one?"

Dani examined it for a moment. "No, I don't want to blend in with the snow. It's nice though. Do they have it in a different color?"

Valerie looked through the rack once more and pulled out two jackets. One was hunter green and the other was sky blue.

Dani pointed to the blue one and tried it on. "I think I'll get this one."

"Good choice." Valerie wasn't too fond of green herself.

Dani purchased the jacket and the two left to wander the mall. As they were walking, Dani spotted some of the preppy students in the over-priced clothing stores. An idea came to mind.

"Come see this." Dani pulled Valerie into the store and climbed into one of the circular clothing racks. She then turned herself invisible.

A few minutes later Star and Paulina walked over to that very rack. As they searched through the shirts, a pink shirt suddenly came to life as it waved its empty sleeves around calling out "Pick me! Pick me!"

Both girls ran out of the store screaming.

Dani regained visibility and walked out of the clothing rack to high five Valerie.

The two walked out of the store laughing quietly to themselves.

* * *

Dani looked around before making her decision. "Hey, let's go to the book store."

"Sure."

Dani had walked into the classical literature section and found the book she was looking for.

"_Hamlet_? Why?" Valerie asked. Out of every book in the store she picked something Shakespearian.

"A good friend of mine recommended it to me. Besides, aren't we going to be needing a copy for Lancer's class?" Dani recalled Lancers monotonous voice telling them to buy their own copy.

"Oh! I totally forgot about that!" Valerie picked up a copy for herself.

"No wonder you guys have trouble in class." Dani teased.

"Hey, we aren't all as excited as you to be in school. It gets boring after the first seven years, and I've been in for nine so far." Valerie pointed out.

The two paid for their books and decided to head on home.

* * *

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." The two greeted the couple watching T.V.

They climbed up the stairs, and out of sight.

Jack turned towards his wife. "Is it just me, or have we adopted four other kids?"

The front door opened once more as Tucker returned from a quick errand he had to run. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. F."

He also climbed up the stairs, and out of their view.

Maddie looked back to her husband. "I think we did."

* * *

"Hi guys." Valerie greeted as she removed her scarf from her neck.

"Hey. Show me what you got." Danny pointed to the bag Dani was holding.

Dani opened the bag and held up her new jacket. "What do you think?"

"Very nice." Sam commented.

"I also got this!" Dani held up her copy of _Hamlet._

Sam, Tucker, and Danny slapped themselves on their forehead.

"I totally forgot about that! I hate reading!" Danny huffed out.

"It's okay. I think there are a few copies lying around my parent's massive library that I can take." Sam offered to her friends.

Dani cleared her throat, and without looking at her book, began reciting her favorite quote. "_What a piece of work is a man! How noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! in form, in moving, how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the world! the paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? man delights not me; no, nor woman neither, though, by your smiling, you seem to say so._"

The teens listened in silence, slightly impressed by the girl's knowledge in literature.

"Great, Ghostwriter's dweebness is rubbing off on you." Danny stated when the girl finished her monologue.

"He is not a dweeb!" Dani argued.

"Right, he just lives in a library." Danny took the book and started skimming through the pages.

"Well, I plan to go visit this dweeb pretty soon. You should come too. You can't even understand what you're reading right now, huh?" Dani smiled to herself. "If you need help, you shouldn't be ashamed to ask."

"I do not need help!" Danny slammed the book shut.

"I think we should go." Sam took the book from Danny. "I want to meet Ghostwriter. I could use some help, and to be honest Danny, you probably could too."

"I wouldn't mind a trip to the Ghost Zone myself. It would be a welcomed change of pace." Tucker took the book from Danny.

"You guys aren't going to give this up, are you?" Danny questioned.

"Nope!" Valerie joined in. She still wanted to read the Christmas poem Ghostwriter had.

"Fine. We can go on Sunday." Danny gave in to their demands. "Now, if you don't mind, I still need to finish my work."

"Exactly my point" Dani continued to taunt "Haven't you been doing homework for about three hours now?"

"No. More like twenty minutes. I get distracted easily." Danny returned his attention to his open math book.

"By what?" Tucker asked "The shiny objects? There hasn't been a single ghost attack today."

Danny sighed. "I give up. I'll do this tonight when I have peace and quiet. Did you bring the game Tucker?"

Tucker held up a box with the title 'Dead Teacher' on it. "How could I forget?"

* * *

"Jazz, do you want to let us use the T.V in your room? Pretty please?" Danny pleaded to his elder sister.

"Why my room? What's wrong with the living room?" Jazz had been doing some research for fun until the ten walked in.

"Mom and Dad are watching. That and they think we are studying right now."

Jazz rolled her eyes at the group. "Try not to make too much noise."

The teens situated themselves around the game console and began selecting characters. They tried to turn the lights off, after all this was a zombie shooter, but Jazz quickly put a stop to that. She was working!

Jazz looked up at the clock above her study. Just two hours, she could deal with that. She returned her attention to the books about ghost envy, trying her best to tune out the loud noises her brother's friends were making.

* * *

The teens had long ago put away their gaming gear and gotten ready for the snow games. They had prepared early in hopes of walking there rather than having Jack drive them around in the RV, but luck was clearly not on their side.

"Kids!" Jack's loud voice boomed "Where are you going?"

They had tried sneaking out the front door while Jack and Maddie were getting ready.

"We…were…uh…" Danny couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't lead to their actual location.

"I know you guys were going to City Hall! Come on, Jack Fenton will drive you there!" Jack pushed all the teenagers out the door with one shove.

"Sorry guys." Danny whispered so his father would not hear.

They all grudgingly climbed into the RV and strapped themselves down. They each held onto each other for dear life when Jack climbed in and started the vehicle.

* * *

"See Maddie, I told you nothing would happen if we took all those short-cuts!" Jack had the RV parked in the most space inefficient manner. The vehicle had somehow managed to occupy five parking spaces.

The teens hastily rushed out of the Assault Vehicle on to the solid ground.

"And you guys were complaining about my driving." Sam held on to the side of the RV trying to regain her balance.

Dani looked around at the people on the lawn. A good chunk of the city's teenagers could be found on either side of the snow forts. Little kids were in the middle of the battlefield building snowmen. Parents sat on the side to watch, but a few were alongside the teens behind the forts.

The fight hadn't started yet, so everyone was chattering away until Vlad arrived.

"You kids have fun! We're going to see Vlad." Jack grabbed Maddie and the two walked into the large white building.

"Okay. Which side is Dash not on?" Tucker asked.

"The right side." Sam pointed to Dash who was on the left side.

"Okay let's go!" Dani grabbed the teens around her and rushed excitedly to the snow.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Deviant artist ~Krossan. Most amazing pictures of Dan! And a comic series. That's so cool.**

**I'm trying to keep Dani in check, but I have to fill in the gaps with my own personality. If she seems to off base let me know.**

**No one reviewed my last chapter. I hope I'm not boring you too much, this stuff does play out into the plot eventually. I do accept flames, so if you feel like something is wrong, please let me know.**

**Review Please!**


	11. Ice

**Wow! This story is scoring so many hits! I feel like a good writer!**

**I reference Dan as an adult here, so you can find a picture of him as an adult in human form on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other relating characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Ice

Dan flew over to City Hall. He noticed the large amount of people gathering there, and had figured it was almost time for the grand snow fight. He hid behind a nearby building and morphed into his human form, choosing his adult appearance over his teenage one.

He casually walked over to the snow covered lawn and found the group of teenagers he was looking for, and got down on his knees next to Danny, who was building the walls of the snow fort in front of him.

"Danny-boy!" Dan playfully slapped Danny on his back.

If Danny had been drinking anything, he would have spewed it out.

"Dan!" Danny had recognized the ghost's smooth voice "What are you doing here? I'm sure you aren't just here to play in the snow."

"And you would be right. I'm here for two reasons." Dan began poking holes in the snow fort.

"Don't do that." Danny waved Dan's hand away from the walls of the fort. "You came here to get Vlad, right?"

"Yes. That is one reason."

"Isn't it just a clone? How much satisfaction could you get out of that?" Danny had been rounding up a clump of snow in his hand.

"No, it is not a clone. You see, Vlad's spectral energy is heat based, so a clone made by his energy would not be able to stand the freezing temperature of the snow. It could stand around in it, but as soon as it gets hit by the frozen water it will vanish." Dan explained.

"So, that is actually him out there?" Danny was now ten times happier to be here.

Dan didn't answer Danny; instead he directed Danny's attention to his hands. He started forming a ball of ice, making sure it had sharp and jagged edges. He then patted the ball down with snow on top to disguise its appearance.

"Won't that cause some physical damage?" Danny asked as he watched Dan make more of lethal snow balls.

"Exactly. It will harm other humans, but I'm only aiming them at Vlad, so you can calm down. You're ghost halves make you less susceptible to injury, so it will only hurt Vlad, but it won't leave any bruising or visible damage." Dan had been planning this for quite a while now.

"Why would you attack him here? Can't you do more damage as a ghost?"

Before Dan could respond, a snowball came flying out of nowhere and hit Danny on the back of the head causing him to fall forward into the snow near Dan's deadly arsenal.

The sound of laughter coming closer was heard as Dani ran up to her fallen brother. "Oops, I guess my hand must have slipped!" She let out another round of laughs.

Dani looked to the man sitting next to Danny. "Whoa! You look just like him." She pointed to Danny, who was still face down in the snow.

Danny turned himself over so he was lying on his back. "Dani, that's Dan."

Dan let out a laugh as he pulled Dani down next to him and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How old are you in that form?" Dani asked him.

"Twenty four. So why isn't anyone fighting?" Dan asked the young halfas.

"Vlad hasn't given his speech yet. He should be coming out any minute now that my dad is here, he is usually the one who shoves him out the door. Vlad also insists that he throw the first snow ball, so we all have to wait until then. Vlad says it makes him look like a down-to-earth person, don't ask me, I don't know how." Danny picked himself off the ground.

As if on cue, Vlad stumbled out the front door as Jack walked out behind him, giving the annoyed man a thumbs up. Vlad collected himself before approaching the podium set up in front of him.

Parents went out to get their kids from the middle of the lawn; while everyone else quieted down so Vlad could give his speech.

"Dear citizens!" Vlad began his speech and continued with many false promises and lies about caring for the children of Amity Park.

Ten minutes into the speech, Dan couldn't stand to listen to any more. He motioned for the halfas to watch. He picked up one of his lethal snow balls, and with all his strength, threw it in Vlad's direction. It slammed into the side of the man's head with such force, that it exploded into a thousand tiny pieces, and sent Vlad to the ground.

There was a moment of absolute silence.

The crowd suddenly broke out into cheers as the snow balls started flying from either side.

As mean as it might have been, Danny couldn't help but laugh. Vlad would be so pissed to have his limelight stolen.

Danny started throwing snow at the jocks who had ventured out from behind their fort in hopes of capturing the other side.

Dani followed suit, and started aiming for people who had tried to leave their fort.

Dan picked up another clump of snow coated ice and waited for another opportunity to hit Vlad.

It came when Vlad picked himself up off the stairs and looked around.

* * *

Vlad searched the area, trying to figure out where the blast had come from. His question was answered when another chunk of ice exploded over his chest, knocking him down once more.

He looked over in the direction from which it came, only to have Jack come into his view and dump a huge armful of snow on his head.

"Looking good, V-man! It seems you have another loyal fan out there." Jack said as he was bombarded by snow balls from the jocks. How could they resist? He was such an obvious target.

Jack assumed they were just playing, so he happily joined in, sending enormous amounts of snow at them.

Too bad for them, great strength came with great size.

The jocks immediately made a run back for the safety of their forts.

Danny laughed at the irony of it all.

Today had to be Vlad's worst day as a politician. He knew of only one person who could manage to conquer chunks of solid ice out of soft snow. He sent a glare in Danny's direction, but saw that the boy was occupied with some other teens.

Now that Vlad thought about it, Daniel didn't have enough strength to throw a snowball with that much force from such a distance.

It was then that Vlad noticed the man sitting next to Daniel. He looked an awful lot like the boy, and was staring straight at him.

The man made eye contact with him as he lifted up his right hand and threw a snowball in Vlad's direction.

Vlad stuck his hand outwards and caught the snowball before it could explode on any part of his person. He used his energy to melt the snow of the edges, and found the jagged chunk of ice inside.

Yes, whoever this person was, the ice attacks were coming from him.

Vlad would have to confront him later. No one ruins his image, and most certainly not his speeches.

No one.

* * *

The fight ended with the halfa's side as the victor thanks to Dan. He was able to hold down the fort single handedly while everyone made a mad dash for the opposing fort, successfully taking over it.

The parents applauded and Vlad gave a quick good-bye while escaping from snowballs thrown at him from hundreds of teenagers. He ducked and made a run to the right, off of the stairs.

The audience laughed at their mayor's antics.

Vlad smoothed out his jacket and dusted the snow off of it. He spotted the halfa teenagers with the man he was targeting.

Vlad approached the group. "Little Badger!" Vlad placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Who is your friend here?"

Danny pushed Vlad's hand off of his shoulder. "Go away, you fruit loop."

Vlad was about to retort when the strange man came forward. The man looked Vlad straight in the eye, making sure to show Vlad his red pupils.

"Sorry about your speech. There was so much crap in there, I couldn't bear to listen. Besides, I did everyone a favor, as you once phrased it yourself, 'It's time someone put you out of their misery.'"

Vlad recognized the voice right away as Dan's. This did not make any sense to him. How could Dan have more than one human form? He was clearly not a halfa, but when Dan was in his human form Vlad could not pick up any traces of ghostly energy from him. No matter. He still had to beat the daylights out of Dan for ruining his speech.

Vlad was about to go ghost when a voice yelled out his name.

"Mr. Masters!" The reporter came out nowhere. "Tiffany Snow here, how about a word?"

Other reporters came, trying to be the first to interview Vlad.

Dan took this opportunity to get out of there. He grabbed Danny and Dani's wrists and pulled them out of the group of camerapersons. He walked over to Sam, Tucker, and Valerie who had been chatting away on another section of the lawn.

The teens froze mid-conversation when they saw Dan as a human pull Danny and Dani to them.

When Dan stopped in front of them, Sam snapped into action. "Why did you kill all those people?"

"What are you talking about?" Dan really had no idea.

San pulled out the printed newspaper articles from her coat pocket and handed them to Dan.

Dan read over the headlines and skimmed through the summary, getting the gist of the stories. "I didn't do this. This one, yes." Dan pointed to the headline which read 'Rural Village Found Dead'. "But none of the others."

Danny grabbed the papers from Dan and looked through them once more. "So, if you didn't do this, who did?"

Dan had a pretty good idea, judging by the gruesome descriptions. "Think you guys, when was the last time you saw a force of ghost skeletons kill people."

Everyone let out a gasp, except Dani, at the same time.

"Pariah Dark!" Valerie remembered.

"No, no, no. He can't be back! I sealed him away in the sarcophagus of forever sleep! We sent the key back into the Ghost Zone! How?" Danny couldn't face Pariah Dark once more. He didn't have the Fenton Exoskeleton.

"Last time, Vlad let him out. You think he did it again?" Sam questioned.

"No, I don't think Vlad is that stupid. He couldn't control Pariah then, chances are he can't control him now." Tucker took the papers and read them over himself.

"Could it really be Pariah though? Look, this took place in India." Valerie pointed to the paper. "Wouldn't Pariah come here first to get rid of Danny and Vlad?"

"Regardless, Vlad had to have something to do with this. We're going to have to ask him some questions." Dan's anger spiked.

Stupid Vlad just had to go and ruin everything.

* * *

Technus had finally found a naturally forming portal that led to Amity Park. He couldn't just fly in through the Fenton Portal, or the halfas might have sensed him.

He flew out into the skies of the city and landed on a phone wire. He was about to turn himself into data, when an energy blast barely missed his head. He turned around to encounter the very halfas he was trying to avoid.

"Well, I was going to surprise attack you two, but this will do." Technus made the phone wires come to life and sent them after the two.

Tucker had already hooked up is PDA to the nearest power box, trying to short circuit them. Unfortunately for him, it was a little harder to do with everyone using so much electricity on their heaters.

The wires suddenly ripped apart, causing a few houses to back out, but mostly causing electricity to spew out from the openings.

The two half-ghosts split ways as the wires also split in order to follow them.

Danny smiled to himself. That was the problem with Technus; he never had a real strategy when it came to fighting. Then again, Danny himself never had any real strategy when he himself was fighting, just lots of dumb luck.

Valerie came up from behind Technus, and activated her suit. She could attack him while he was distracted with the others.

Sam was standing by with a thermos. She couldn't enter the battle field until it was time to capture the ghost, and without any sort of weapons she would only get in the way.

The halfas flew in circles around each other until the wires were tied up in knots.

Technus was going to have the wires send out enormous amounts of electricity at the two, when they suddenly dropped dead.

"Ha ha! Another win for nerds and geeks worldwide!" Tucker cheered as he shut down the power mainframe.

A lot of shouting could be heard from nearby houses as the entire city blacked out.

Tucker looked around. "Uh…oops?"

Valerie shot forward and hit Technus square in the back. She then made a quick U-turn and fired more shots at the ghost.

"Hey! I upgraded your suit, and this is how you thank me?" Technus yelled out.

"Here, let me give you a proper thank you then!" Valerie pulled out one of the new guns she had obtained from the Fenton Works. She fired many more blasts in his direction as he maneuvered out of the way.

Dan had been standing off to the side, next to Sam, in his human form the entire time.

Technus had shown up about fifteen minutes after the snow fight had ended, and the teens had stuck around for that time.

It's not that Dan didn't care; it was more like he wanted to see how well the teens fought. He hadn't had a chance to actually see their powers, or Dani's current ones for that matter. He knew they had the basic powers, but he hadn't seen any elemental or special energy based attacks from either of them.

Technus had to rely on his natural abilities as a ghost now that everything was powered out.

Danny fired a few ice beams at him while Dani used normal spectral beams.

They fired simultaneously, both of their attacks hitting him, and sent him into the ground.

Sam stepped forward and sucked Technus into the thermos, ending the fight.

Dan processed the information. Danny had developed his elemental powers, but it didn't look like Dani had even tapped into hers yet.

"Dani!" Dan yelled to the floating halfa "Do you have any elemental powers?"

Dani floated down to Dan. "No, none that I know of."

Dan thought to himself for a moment. "I'm going to go question Vlad about these." He held up the printed news articles "I'll see you guys later."

Dan returned to his ghost form and flew off into city hall.

"Should we head on home? I think your parents might be here for awhile Danny." Sam called out to him. She had seen them talking with Vlad outside, and Vlad usually spent a lot of time with them if Maddie was there.

"Let's head to the Nast Burger. I'm kind of hungry myself." Danny landed and turned back into a human.

Dani landed next to him and did the same.

"I'm cool with that." Tucker unhooked his PDA from the power box.

The group packed away their gear and headed to their favorite burger joint.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying the quick updates. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Deviant artist Windmaster1 for drawing the picture of Dan as a human adult.**

**Review Please!**


	12. A Dear Friend

**Special update because I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: A Dear Friend

Vlad had finally managed to get away from the waste of a man whom considered him a close friend. With a farewell to Maddie, and an unnecessarily long hug to her as well, he walked back into city hall and into his office.

He entered his office only to find Dan Phantom seated in his office chair, waiting for him.

"Hello Vlad. Care to explain this?" Dan threw the articles on the desk.

Vlad walked over to his desk and picked up the scattered papers. All the color drained out of his face. "Oh dear."

Vlad phased out of his office at mach five, leaving Dan by himself.

Dan leaned back into the office chair. So, Vlad did have something to do with this. In all honesty, he wasn't surprised. What surprised him the most was the fact that Vlad seemed to not know what he had actually done.

Maybe Vlad wasn't the one who released Pariah.

Dan turned the chair around, and looked at the view of the city.

* * *

Vlad had flown into his ghost portal, heading straight for Skulker's Isle.

He flew about the island for a few minutes before finding Skulker.

Skulker had been washing ectoplasm off of his hunting gear when Vlad suddenly landed next to him. He was a little surprised. Vlad normally sent for him, rarely did he ever venture onto the island unless to pick something up that could not be transported.

"Plasmius? What are you doing here?" Skulker asked as he started returning pieces of his gear to their proper locations on his suit.

"I thought I told you guys to take care of Dan Phantom! Instead, I find this." Vlad angrily waved the paper around. "What have you guys and Vortex been up to?"

Skulker did not bother to look at the paper. "Vortex said he would be handling everything for now. We don't know what he has been up to; we haven't seen him since the last time we all met up with Walker."

Vlad let out a frustrated growl and flew off.

* * *

He had been searching through the Ghost Zone for an hour now trying to find Vortex when he finally succeeded.

Unfortunately for Vlad, Vortex did not hold a permanent residence anywhere, so Vortex could literally have been anywhere at the moment.

Vortex was actually napping on a barren piece of floating land, resting from whatever mischief he had recently been up to.

Vlad approached him and called out the other ghost's name until he woke up.

"What do you want Plasmius? Can't you see I'm busy?" Vortex was not in the greatest of moods when he was just recently woken.

"What have you done? There is chaos all over the human world, and I think you have a pretty good idea as to who is behind it!" Vlad threw the papers at Vortex.

Vortex looked through the papers. "Yes, this is clearly Pariah Dark's workings. What is your point?"

"My point is; what were you thinking?" Vlad had been yelling at the top of his lungs.

"You said to start up a little trouble, and told me I could call upon my dear friend, so I did." Vortex stated as if there was nothing wrong with the sentence.

"You are friends with Pariah Dark?" Vlad couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Very close friends I might add. You see, Pariah had been trying to take over the world since he had been first formed in the Ghost Zone. I had simply wanted to create the most beautiful art, known as extreme weather, so I never had an interest with the man. Pariah approached me one day many centuries ago and asked me to unleash my art upon some small wretched country in the human world. How could I resist the offer? Soon we had been taking down countries, one right after the other. I weakened them by destroying their food and homes, and Pariah finished them off with a merciless attack to their defenses."

"You worked together? How could Pariah have wanted to share his kingdom?" Vlad interrupted.

"I'm getting there." Vortex took in a huge gasp. "I never had any interest in ruling or enslaving people, you see, it took too much time and effort. Effort I could be directing towards making more weather. So Pariah and I were able to get along just fine. Once we had conquered the entire human world, we set our eyes for the Ghost Zone. It was here that the superior beings stepped in and sealed Pariah away into the sarcophagus. I was imprisoned by the Observants, that is, until you freed me. Then that ridiculous Walker captured me once more."

"So Pariah being out does not bother you in any way?" Vlad questioned uncertainly.

"No, it pleases me. We're friends. Besides, we are going to destroy the halfas, and this Dan fellow. I've also been keeping up the light winter weather for you in Amity Park. Is it not to your liking?" Vortex did not see what was bothering Vlad.

"My God, we're doomed!" Vlad took off once more to warn the other ghosts.

Vortex shrugged to himself and returned once more to his sleep.

* * *

Vlad found some of the other ghosts who had volunteered to get rid of the halfas congregated in no particular location.

"Forget the halfas!" Vlad cried out "We have bigger problems. Pariah is out once more."

"We know." Desiree stated calmly. "He promised us a share of his kingdom."

"Has he really?" Vlad himself could even see the trap Pariah had set up for them. Where they all that thick?

"Yes, and he placed a large bounty on the halfas' heads." Desiree's hands lit up with her pink wish granting energy. "He also wants yours."

The other ghosts in the group also drew forth their special abilities.

Vlad teleported himself away, and out of battle.

It's not that he couldn't fight the ghosts; he just had bigger problems to attend to.

Like what he was supposed to do now that many ghosts, including Pariah, were after his and the halfas' heads.

When Vlad re-appeared, he was in his castle back in Wisconsin.

He needed his ghost hunting technology, and his secret Ghost Lab was here, and so here he was.

Vlad phased through his lower floors until her reached his lab. The first thing he did was shut and lock his portal, and then proceed to search his files on his computer. Maybe something new had come up with Pariah that he could use to his advantage.

A loud crash caught his attention. Vlad turned to see boxes strewn everywhere as Skulker picked himself up from the mess.

The ghost hunter didn't look so well himself. His suit was visibly damaged in many places, and his left arm was missing from the elbow.

"Skulker? What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"Shortly after you left my island, Pariah appeared before me and tried to trick me into working for him. He offered me a piece of his kingdom, but I knew it was all lies, so I turned him down. He was enraged, and began attacking me. I knew I stood no chance, so I ran away, but as you can see I couldn't make out of there fast enough." Skulker pointed to his missing arm. "Besides, I am loyal to you. I would not turn just because someone throws money in my face."

"I do so appreciate that." Vlad said in a gentle tone. Even though he had Skulker as an employee, he still considered him to be a friend.

"First thing we do is get you fixed up. Then we figure out what we are going to do about this whole mess." Vlad rubbed his temples.

"Well, according to Pariah's monologue, Desiree granted his wish to be twice as powerful as he was before. He also had the ring and crown on, so defeating Desiree won't reverse the spell. We will have to get that crown off of his head first."

Vlad let out an incoherent sound.

Skulker knew that if they were going to defeat Pariah, they were going to need help. "Should we call the whelp and his friends?" As much as he did not want to, he was going to have to ask the brat for help.

"No. Let's do some research first. We might be able to figure out what Pariah plans to do next, and stop him there. According to the papers I had, Pariah had been in France. We should start there."

Skulker nodded in agreement.

* * *

The teens were sitting in the food court of the mall. Somewhere along their walk to the Nasty Burger the idea of eating in the mall instead came up, and majority vote told them that they would shift their course to the mall.

They had all gotten food from one of the Chinese restaurants there, and were seated around a long table, enjoying their food.

Dan had also been in the mall, looking for the teens. When he spotted them eating, he decided to join them.

"Danny-boy!" Dan greeted Danny in the same manner he had earlier in the day, with a slap on the back.

This time Danny spewed out the soda he had been drinking. Unfortunately for him, Tucker had been seated directly across from him.

"Sorry man." Danny apologized as Tucker wiped the soda away from his face.

Dan pulled up a chair from a vacant table and sat next to Dani.

"So what happened with Vlad?" Danny got straight to business. The quicker this went, the quicker he could get away from his insane, evil alter ego.

"He just left. I showed him the papers and he flew out of his office. He had something to do with it, but as usual, he still hasn't figured out the consequences." Dan wrapped his arm around Dani.

Danny wanted to shout. He didn't like this one bit, but he promised Sam he would give Dan this chance. He still had some questions he wanted answered though. "Hey Dan, I want some answers."

Dan looked to Danny. "Answers to what?"

"What happened in the future? Clockwork came to us and said you 'lost' Dani. What did he mean by 'lost'? Why did you destroy everything? Why did you want everyone dead? What was future Dani to you? What happened?" Danny asked all at once.

"How much do you know already?" Dan asked back.

"You were formed by my ghost half merging with Vlad's. You killed my remaining human half, and tried to destroy the city."

"That's it?" Dan thought the young boy had known more.

"Is there something else?" Danny thought that his account pretty much summed up Dan's existence.

"Yes, about ten years worth of 'something else'." Honestly, was that all Danny thought of him? "Well, you know how I was made, so I'll start from there."

Dan leaned back in his chair. "You wanted your ghost half removed because you thought it would free of your pain and guilt, and that it did. But because you removed it with that intent, your ghost half became filled with rage, and when it merged with Vlad, the rage exemplified to the point where it wanted you dead."

Everyone listened in absolute silence.

"After killing you I flew towards Amity Park, in hopes of destroying it. I had been protecting that city for years, and the only thing it did in return was hate me and cause my suffering. As I approached the city, I had bumped into Dani, and she stopped me." Dan continued on to tell them about his first meeting with Dani and how he had come to inhabit the cave on the outskirts of the town.

Dan paused in his speech.

Now he had to tell them everything.

* * *

**Next chapter will be everything that happened to Dan and Dani in those 10 years before Danny showed up. It will be told in flashback format, so I can write it better and you can appreciate it better. And it will be very long. This chapter is short, because I don't want to blow anything away, so I hope you will forgive me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Biisaiyowaq****! A new reviewer! Yayz! **

**Review Please! **


	13. Not Again

**Super-Special-Awesome chapter GO!**

**This entire chapter is a flashback. I didn't want to italicize the whole thing, so the italics represent allusions to flashbacks within flashbacks. **

**It's okay. I'm confused too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: Not Again

Two years had passed since Dan first met Dani, and things had been alright so far. Amity Park hadn't been destroyed yet, and Dani came to visit Dan every day; just like she had promised. Like he made her promise.

* * *

"_Dan you can't destroy the city!" The twelve year old girl pleaded._

"_Why not? Why shouldn't I? It'll be a laugh!" Dan could feel his craving for blood getting stronger. _

"_Dan, this is my home! And it was yours too! Don't you remember?" Dani was getting desperate._

"_I remember being hunted for saving their sorry behinds! I remember being blamed for things I didn't do! I remember wishing I never had ghost powers because of them!" _

_Dani wrapped her arms around Dan's chest. "Please don't. I'll do anything, just please don't destroy the city!" _

_It seemed kind of demeaning, but Dani couldn't fight Dan. He was the closest thing she had to family. _

_The physical contact helped calm him down a little. "Fine, but under one condition."_

_Dani looked up._

"_You have to visit me every day. If I can't get my entertainment destroying the city, you're going to have to provide it." _

"_Fine."_

* * *

Dan had ended up stealing a mattress, some bedding, and a full length mirror for the cave he had been living in. He would stare in the mirror at his reflection for hours on end, wondering what his purpose was. And he would sit there for hours and hours contemplating his very existence.

Occasionally, he would leave to massacre. Of course, Dani never let him unleash any of his rage on Amity Park. It wasn't that she fought him off, heavens no. He could have easily overpowered the younger girl. It was just that she asked him to, and she kept up her end of the promise.

Dan had developed a good friendship with Dani, and so he came to respect her wishes, and didn't attack the city.

* * *

After two years, Dan's friendship with her grew even stronger.

Dani had taken over the nightly ghost hunts, and Dan had sometimes tagged along with her. Most of the ghosts they fought were Dan's old enemies.

Skulker had taken a liking to Dani, and decided if he couldn't have the ghost boy's pelt, he would have the ghost girl's, so the two were constantly facing off against him.

On occasions, their ghost hunting would go late into the night.

On such a day, Dan decided to invite Dani to stay with him in his cave. He didn't know exactly where she stayed, but he was sure she had to search for a place on a daily basis.

Dani agreed, and the two went and stole another mattress and another set of bedding.

Once everything was set up, they laid down to rest, but Dani suddenly rose once more. "Wait!" She almost demanded.

Dan froze on the spot.

Dani walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Good night." She returned to her bed and fell asleep.

Dan stayed up all night watching her.

* * *

Some days the two would train together.

Dan had tapped into both sets of elemental powers and Dani had learned how to use the ice powers she inherited from Danny.

Dani could generate a thin, cool mist from her hands, and could also use ice based attacks, but they were not as strong as Dan's. The mist was very useful, however. Dani was able to generate it in great amounts, and so she used it as a clocking device when she needed get away or trick an enemy.

Dani also developed her own set of physical attacks.

Dani became amazingly skilled at ecto-powered kicks. Very few ghosts could control spectral energy from the lower halves of their bodies, but it almost seemed natural for Dani.

Dan figured out how to manipulate his warmer spectral energy and learned how to turn it into electricity. He eventually learned how to call lighting out from the sky.

The two would spar with each other a lot. Over time they were able to fight in sync, knowing which attacks could be combined, and what each other's next move will be.

Dan did enjoy normal human activities. On some days, the two of them would phase into the movie theater and watch all the new releases. They would occasionally walk through the mall, but this was very rare. People had a tendency to stare at Dan because he looked exactly like the deceased Danny, so being in public didn't happen very often.

* * *

They had maintained an understanding with Valerie.

Valerie would let them roam the city in peace; in return they would hunt for ghosts and never use their powers in a way that would harm the city's well-being.

Dani and Valerie would actually go out for a lunch a few times a month. They ended up forming a genuine relationship, and could easily be found together when they weren't ghost hunting.

Dani would help out a lot in the Axion labs, which the Grays had taken over after Vlad's untimely death. She would offer her ghostly expertise, and allow them to test some of the tracking devices and shields on her. Axion labs quickly became the number one Anti-Ghost Facility worldwide.

Only Valerie and her father knew of Dani's half ghost status. The other workers were never allowed into the laboratory when testing was being done. They were told it was because of 'health hazards' that might occur when being exposed to the ectoplasmic substances being tested.

On occasion they would try and test something that was more than a tracking device.

Dani never minded, but they would have to be especially secretive about these kinds of things. Not because other human would find out, but because Dan would find out. Dan finding out usually led to a partially destroyed facility.

They had once tried to test a weakening substance on her, but Dan quickly put an end to that.

Eventually, they gave up on testing those sorts of things.

* * *

Whenever Dani and Valerie went out somewhere, they would usually drag Dan along.

Even though Dan had explicitly stated he did not wish to be with them on their outings, he still found himself being dragged around by the two. The worst part was when the two would whisper, look at him, and then burst into fits of giggles.

Girls.

Dan would just roll his eyes.

* * *

Soon, Dani was sleeping over with Dan about three times a week.

The two had taken to spending time in the Ghost Zone. They would mostly visit Ghostwriter, who would always welcome them. He enjoyed having company in his lonely library.

Dan turned out to have a knack for American philosophy. He and Ghostwriter would spend hours discussing the works of Emerson and Thoreau.

Dani was never one for philosophy, and would spend hours arguing against the two about the importance of philosophers.

They befriended other ghosts as well.

They became very good friends with the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady.

Dani would constantly visit the Lunch Lady and take cooking lessons from her. Lunch Lady knew how to cook amazing food, but the reason the school food she made was awful was because the students never appreciated what she did, so she stopped putting effort into it.

Lunch Lady also enjoyed Dan's company mostly because he would eat anything she cooked. Nothing made her happier than seeing people thoroughly enjoying her food.

Box Ghost also enjoyed their company because of their many similarities. The two Phantoms may not have been obsessed with boxes, but they did enjoy pulling a few scares on the good citizens of Amity Park, and Box Ghost could pull off a surprisingly sophisticated conversation.

Their friendship became so strong that, when she was born, Dan and Dani were named Box Lunch's god parents.

* * *

Dan and Dani had been incredibly shocked to hear about Box Lunch's birth.

They knew that the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady had hooked up together, but having a kid? How two ghosts could reproduce was beyond them.

They had found out when an invite for her welcoming was sent to them.

Believing it was a joke, they showed the invite to Ghostwriter, who showed them his invite, the same invite.

It turned out that Box Ghost and Lunch Lady invited every ghost they knew, and that this was indeed not a joke.

Dani ended up picking out a few sets of baby clothing as a gift.

The party was fun, with the birth of a ghost being an excuse for a temporary truce.

They socialized with many ghosts, even Skulker, as if nothing was wrong and they weren't at each other's necks.

For beings of who existed because of obsessions, they were very quick to forgive.

* * *

When Dani was sixteen and Dan eighteen, Dani pushed the two mattresses in the cave together.

That night, Dan slept holding Dani securely in his arms.

* * *

Dan had actually developed his ghostly wail before he destroyed Amity Park. He had been nineteen at the time.

He and Dani had been flying through the Ghost Zone when they were suddenly attacked.

Walker had held a deep resentment for the two after they released all the prisoners from his jail. Not once, but many times! Every attempt at capturing the two had failed.

To him, Dani was the worst. She would come to his prison and purposefully release all the prisoners. For no reason! She said it was because he was 'unfair' and his rules were 'ridiculous'.

Walker was perfectly fair! He only arrested those who broke the rules! It was not his fault many ghosts did so. Those rules were made to maintain the order of the Ghost Zone. He could not have the two making a joke of his authority and so he had come up with the perfect plan to get rid of them.

An ambush. This time, he was prepared.

The two usually took the same path when travelling, so Walker knew exactly where to assemble his troops.

He had every man under his control assembled, with weapons were specially designed for negating elemental powers.

When the two Phantoms flew overhead, Walker gave his signal.

All the police officers jumped out and attacked at once, Walker leading them.

Dan and Dani flew in separate ways, splitting the troops down the middle.

Dani let out her ice mist, and flew in circles, trying to confuse the troops.

The enemy ghosts held up their specialized batons, and quickly cleared the mist away.

"Formation 3" Walker yelled out.

Suddenly, all the ghosts began flying in different directions. One by one they started sending restraints across to each other as the two Phantoms flew, trying their best to avoid being caught.

"Now!" Walker yelled out from somewhere in the fray.

Every police ghost fired a restraint.

Both Phantoms were caught.

The restraints began shocking their captives.

Dan was able to withstand the attack because of his warm spectral energy, but Dani couldn't. She passed out.

"You two aren't so tough!" Walker let out a bellowing laugh.

Dan tried to fight off the restraints, but he was held down by too many.

Walker strolled over to the unconscious Dani and pulled her up by her hair. "Normally, I would just imprison trouble makers like you, but not this time. Today, you die!"

Walker's hand lit up with pink spectral energy.

Dan struggled violently, trying to pull himself free. "Let her go, you coward!"

Walker ignored the insult. Without warning, he began striking Dani. Many wounds opened up on her body, and ectoplasm began spurting out profusely.

"Dani! Dani!"

"Say goodbye!" Walker was about to send his hand right through the female halfa's heart when Dan gave a final cry.

"DANI!" This time his cry became a ghostly wail.

Walker was thrown back, away from Dani. The restraints around the Phantoms disintegrated.

The police ghost began fleeing, as Walker himself teleported away from the fight.

Dani lay on the floor, a pool of her own ectoplasm surrounding her.

Dan flew forward to Dani, and pulled her close to him.

She needed medical attention right away.

Dan didn't know anything about ghostly medical aid, so he flew to the nearest location that might be of assistance.

* * *

The Box Ghost and Lunch Lady were extremely shocked to see Dan at their door step, holding a bloody Dani.

"Please! You have to help her! I don't know what to do!" Dan frantically explained.

Lunch Lady immediately pulled him inside and pulled the injured Dani away from him. She laid the girl out on a bed in a spare room while Box Ghost returned with a medical kit.

Quickly, yet gently, Lunch Lady treated Dani's wounds. When she finished, she turned to face Dan. "I don't know if she will make it, she lost a lot of ectoplasm."

A look of sheer despair spread across Dan's face.

"You are welcome to spend the night here." Lunch Lady continued. "You can stay here with Danielle."

Dan stared at nothing in silence.

* * *

It was that night that Dan truly realized how he felt for Dani.

He had been seated next to her and had been holding her unmoving hand. The situation had played out in his head over and over again. Everything he could have done, all the stupid moves he could have avoided, the ones that had Dani in all this pain.

A few more hours had passed, and Dani hadn't woken up yet.

Dan leaned forward to the girl's ear and began speaking softly to her. "I'm so sorry, Dani."

Dan squeezed her hand gently. "I'm so sorry. I should have done better. This is my fault. I should have known Walker would plan something like this. I should have protected you. I'm sorry."

Tears started falling from Dan's face. "I love you Dani. I'm so sorry."

Dan let out a few more silent tears, when he felt something. He looked down to see Dani squeezing his hand back. He looked back to her face, and saw that she had her eyes slightly open, and the smallest smile seemed to be gracing her features.

Dan's tears of sorrow quickly became tears of happiness. He held Dani's hand harder and let relief wash over him.

Dani slowly pulled her other hand foreword and set it on top of Dan's.

Dan's resolve came forth. "I'll be back. I have something I need to do."

Dani nodded. She knew what Dan was going to do. This time nothing would stop him, not even her.

Dan leaned over Dani and kissed her.

It was their first kiss.

Dan held Dani's hand once more before leaving.

Dani watched him leave. When the door closed, she returned to sleep.

* * *

Normally, Dan would have blasted the door down, or torn down a wall when making his appearance, but not tonight.

He quietly snuck into Walker's prison, and found the warden's room. Standing over him, Dan's anger flared. He set his hands underneath the white ghost's chin. Walker woke at the touch, but before he could say anything Dan secured his hands around the man's head.

And tore it clean off his shoulders.

Walker's ectoplasm was suddenly all over the room, and all over Dan.

The door was thrown open as Walker's right hand man, Bullet, walked in to the horrible scene.

He had been alerted to Dan's presence when he heard the most stomach-churning ripping noise. Bullet stared in absolute horror as Dan threw the severed head at his feet.

"Let this be a warning to you, Bullet! Do not cross my path again, or you and your entire guard will suffer the same fate." Dan flew out of the prison, leaving Bullet to clean up the mess.

The next day, all warrants out for the Phantom ghosts of Amity Park were revoked.

* * *

Dan returned to Box Ghost's house in the morning, after having cleaned the ectoplasm off his suit. He thanked the two ghosts again and again.

The two had been more than happy to help out their friends. They had insisted that Dani spend another night with them, but both Phantoms declined their offer.

They wanted to go home.

Dan helped Dani up, the two thanked Lunch Lady and Box Ghost once more before departing.

* * *

Dani spent a week completely bedridden. Her wounds were slowly recovering, and Dan saw to it that she didn't overwork herself. She had stayed in the cave with Dan the entire time, just to be sure.

After that, Dani slept over at Dan's every night.

The two of them became much more intimate.

Dani knew Dan would never be the one to flaunt affection, but he willingly responded to it.

One thing Dan did start was their passionate kisses.

It always made Dani laugh, because he would act like nothing had happened afterward. A lot of ghosts did that. She had never heard ghosts discuss the details of their romantic life, unless it was to complain, or if they were talking with an extremely close friend. She didn't even know ghosts would be in a relationship until someone else told her. None of them publicly displayed affection, so they couldn't really blame her. She never understood why they were so secretive about this kind of thing.

Their lives quickly returned to normal with their regular visits to their friends in the Ghost Zone. They discovered that the Far Frozen still considered Dan the savior and allowed him unlimited access to the Infi-Map.

Dan never really had an interest in the map, but with some encouraging from Dani, they used the map to visit other countries.

Dani had developed quite an interest in other cultures, and loved constantly traveling.

They would usually spend a week away from Amity Park, they still had to take care of the ghosts haunting the place, before returning.

It wasn't until Ghostwriter got a hold of the map, that they started visiting other time periods.

They had taken the map with them one day and asked Ghostwriter where he would go.

Ghostwriter thought about for a moment. "I know the perfect place!" he announced. He grabbed the map and when the three of them arrived, they were standing in front of a very bewildered looking man.

Dani face-palmed herself. Of course he would want to come here.

They were at Thoreau's cabin at Lake Walden, standing before the great philosopher himself.

Not wasting any time, Dan and Ghostwriter got into a very deep conversation with him about politics and what not.

Thoreau had been extremely shocked to see ghosts in his house, but when he saw that they were fellow transcendentalists, he overcame his shock and joined them in their discussion.

Dani left to look at the scenery outside. She couldn't stand philosophy theories!

Finally, the ghosts took their leave and returned home.

* * *

Little by little, Dan's bloodlust began overcoming him less and less often.

Dani would know when Dan left to massacre, because he would tell her not to leave the cave that day. She would keep herself entertained by reading from the books she would borrow from Ghostwriter.

Dan would return late at night, usually to find Dani already asleep.

Even though Dani knew of the atrocity he was committing, she would always welcome him back.

* * *

The first time they had ever baby-sat Box Lunch was when the little rascal had been four years old.

Both of her parents had been busy that day, and they needed someone to watch over her.

Who better than her god parents?

Dan hadn't though anything of it when they first asked. It wasn't until he realized how much Box Lunch actually liked Dani that he wished he had never agreed.

Whenever Box Lunch saw the two of them exchanging any form of affection, she would purposely butt in and yell "No! My auntie Dani!" in her limited vocabulary.

If she saw them hugging or holding hands, Box Lunch would demand to be carried so Dani's hands would be too occupied for anything else.

Dani always found it adorable, but Dan found it plain annoying.

Dani would normally take the girl to the park to play. She would specifically instruct her not to use her ghost powers or to fly.

Once, Box Lunch had been on the swings while Dan and Dani were seated on a nearby bench, in their human forms of course.

Box Lunch had been swinging herself just fine, but when she saw Dani put her hand on Dan's, she snapped into action.

"Auntie Dani! Push me!" She yelled out.

Dan let out a sigh.

"I'll be right there!" Dani called back. She smiled apologetically to Dan. "You know she's at that stage."

"Yes, I know. I'll go push her." Dan just wanted to mess with the kid for a little.

He walked behind Box Lunch and started pushing her.

"No!" She said. "I want auntie Dani to do it!"

"But you auntie Dani doesn't love you anymore." Dan teased.

"What?" Box Lunch gasped out. She was four, her whole world revolved around herself, and people loving her.

"That's right. She says she never wants to see you again." Dan continued. "She says she won't push you on the swings anymore."

Box Lunch broke into tears.

Dan started panicking. Dani would be pissed if she found out he had been picking on Box Lunch.

Too late. Dani had heard the kid's cries and was walking towards them.

"Aww, what's wrong?" She cooed to Box Lunch while giving Dan a glare, already knowing who was to blame.

"Uncle Dan say you hate me!"

"Did he now?" Dani picked the girl up from the swing. She sent Dan a smirk. "Uncle Dan was just kidding, right?" She put a heavy emphasis on the 'right', still glaring at Dan.

"Right." Dan ruffled the child's hair.

"And he wants to apologize, right?" Dani continued.

Dan let out a sigh. "I'm sorry." He frowned when he saw Dani laugh at him.

"It okay. Push me auntie!" Box Lunch recovered quickly for a child.

When Box Lunch got tired, they decided to head back to the Ghost Zone. It was almost time to send her home anyways.

Box Lunch had fallen asleep in Dani's arms.

"Seeing you apologize to a little kid almost makes up for the fact you were picking on one." Dani giggled.

"Oh come on. She had it coming."

"Yeah, you're great with kids. Has anyone ever told you that?" Dani continued to make fun of him.

Dan rolled his eyes at her.

They returned Box Lunch to her parents, much to Dan's relief, and went home.

* * *

When Dani was eighteen and Dan twenty, Dan decided he wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Dan had absolutely no knowledge of ghostly fornication, and did not want to try anything until he had all the information. He went to the only person who he knew for sure had engaged in that sort of activity. The Box Ghost.

He asked, and Box Ghost gave the obvious response.

"Why?"

Dan was a little embarrassed to be sharing this kind of information with others, but he didn't really have a choice. "Because I need to know so nothing goes wrong if Dani and I decide to…"

"Oh, okay." Box Ghost picked it up right away. "Well, the most important thing you need to know is that once you mate, it's for life."

"For life?"

"Yes. When two ghosts do that sort of thing, they exchange life forces. You can only exchange life forces once, anyone after that will kill you."

"What about children? Is there any way to prevent conception?"

"No, I don't think so. You see, it is actually extremely rare to find ghosts that can reproduce. Most female ghosts are sterile because their inner organs don't function. As you know most of the male reproductive system is located on the outside, so we usually don't have a problem with that sort of thing. Female ghosts gain the ability to reproduce when they visits the human world, because the environment kicks their inner organs into gear. Besides, every adult ghost wants a child."

"Is it just female ghosts that have non-functioning inner organs?" Yes, it was a little off topic, but Dan was interested.

"No, males do as well, but whether they work or not doesn't matter. We breathe, but our lungs are not circulating air. Our bodies simply don't need it to survive, we only need our life force, and that is why ghosts aren't supposed to fight beyond their limit. Our life force can be found in the ectoplasm that circulates through our veins."

"So all the female ghosts can reproduce at this point, I mean, hasn't every one of them come to Amity Park?"

"No. You're forgetting that the Ghost Zone is the flipside of the human world. It's about the same size, if you don't count the realms that are beyond time or space. There are millions of ghosts; you just haven't met them yet. Take Desiree for example, she is actually from the part of the Zone that flips over Arabia. She came here because she wanted to get away from there, and then found her way to the human world. If you went to the part she originated from, you probably won't find any children."

"So, if all ghosts want children, why isn't there a bunch here, over Amity Park?"

"As I said earlier, mating is for life, and many ghosts don't want to be bound to someone only to find that they regret later. I think Spectra and Bertrand are mated, but I do not know why they haven't produced a child yet. I do not know of any other couples."

"How long are ghosts pregnant?"

"For about a month, but it barely shows. We were only able to tell when my wife's natural glow got a little brighter."

Another question came to Box Ghost's mind. "When are you going to ask Danielle?"

"I'm not sure. This might take a lot of explaining."

"She knows. She has already asked my wife about this sort of thing. Danielle clearly wants children, just letting you know."

"I can tell."

"You should ask her tonight."

Dan thought about it for a moment. "Maybe. Thanks for the help."

"Anytime."

* * *

Dan had decided to wait for the opportune moment before asking Dani.

That night, the two of them went on their normal ghost hunting routine. They had finished beating up a new foe who had been terrorizing people inside a bank.

As soon as they phased out, Dan realized that now would probably be the only chance he got that night. "Dani, what do you think of me?"

Dani looked over to him. "You're alright."

Dan seriously hoped she wasn't one of the ghosts who wanted to stay 'free'. "Would you want to, say, spend the rest of your existence with me?"

Dani could have laughed. "Are you asking me to…?"

Dan knew what she meant. "Yes, I am."

Dani tackled him into a hug mid-air. "Of course I would!"

Unfortunately, their celebration was cut short.

Valerie came out of the bank they had just saved and started firing in their direction. "You spooks! How could you do this? I thought you were good!"

Both Phantoms turned around.

"Valerie, what are you talking about?" Dani flew down to her.

"I'm talking about this!" Valerie pointed to the open doors of the bank.

Dani turned to look in the direction Valerie had pointed in, but when she did, Valerie fired at her and sent her forward into the building.

Dani picked herself up, only to see what Valerie had been talking about.

Blood was spattered all over the walls, various organs and limbs had been scattered around the room, and the teller desks had all been destroyed. The worst part; not everyone was dead. Some people had their hands placed over their open wounds and were moaning in pain.

"I don't understand. We saved these people from a ghost a few minutes ago." Dani turned to Valerie. "We would never do this! You know that!"

Dan flew in to the building, and dodged a blast from Valerie.

"All I know is that you two phased out of here, and this was what was left behind." Valerie went into full gear.

"Valerie, we were framed. You know Dani and I would never do this!" Dan tried to reason with her.

"You tried to kill my father! You're going to pay for this. The both of you will!"

It was then that the two Phantoms saw who was behind this.

None other than Bullet phased into the room, a smirk gracing his features.

This was his revenge!

Dani continued trying to talk some sense into Valerie. "Why would we want to do this? It doesn't make any sense at all!"

Valerie was done talking. She selected her strongest anti-ghost ray and fired it straight through Dani's chest.

Dani fell to the ground and reverted back into her human form.

Bullet took that opportunity to make himself visible again. He shot forward, heading straight for Dani.

Dan leaped forward, but was thrown off by an attack from Valerie.

"You're not going anywhere, spook!"

It was too late. Bullet used his strongest attack and did what Walker couldn't do.

He killed Danielle Phantom.

This couldn't be happening! Not again!

The only thing running through Dan's head was the memory of Dani lying in a pool of her own ectoplasm.

Dan yelled, letting his ghostly wail come out and blowing the two away.

Dan rushed to Dani's side and knelt down next to her. He put his hand on her wrist.

There was no pulse.

Dan let out another ghostly wail, this time he brought the building, and the other buildings around them, down to the ground.

How dare they! Dani spent every night defending this city tooth and nail, and this was how they thanked her! Valerie killed her!

He looked down to the dead girl in his arms. He would never see her smile again. Never hear her laugh. Never hold her in his arms again. She was his everything! This had to be some sick twisted dream.

So then, why wasn't he waking up?

Dan flew from the rubble and back to the cave, but instead of going inside, he went over to the nearby cliff. He set Dani down next to him and looked over her one more time.

Dan took a hold of her corpse and turned it intangible. He then phased it into the ground. He didn't have anything elaborate, so he simply set a stone over her grave to serve as a marker.

His gaze wandered over to the city once more.

Valerie thought he was an evil ghost? He would show her evil.

Dan's fists lit up with energy as he found his first victims.

He spent all night brutalizing the citizens of Amity Park.

The next day, construction for the ghost shield began.

Within a month, Dan found himself blockaded out of the city.

Within four years, Dan was able to train his wail to be strong enough to break though the shield.

A day later, his past self showed up to defeat him.

* * *

***Passes out***

**If I get a good amount of reviews, I will make the rest of my chapters super-special-awesome like this.**

**This is dedicated to deviant artist ~mirim for drawing the most adorable picture of Danielle!**

**Review, I worked hard!**


	14. Work With Me

**I listen to cheery songs when I write. Does it show?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Work With Me

There was a long moment of silence.

"I…killed…Dani?" Valerie didn't want it to be true. She knew she was reckless and quick to judge when it came to ghost hunting, but to the point where she would kill her best friend?

"I'm dead?" Dani asked more surprised than scared. She didn't particularly like her future. Who could blame her?

"That is why I'm here. To make sure that future never happens." Dan pulled Dani closer to him.

Danny looked down to his food. Dan was trying to prevent the same future that he was. It was unsettling. Dan wanted the same thing, but for a more selfish reason.

Danny reached over and held Sam's hand.

* * *

Vlad had arrived in France a few hours ago, and had immediately begun surveying the city.

Paris was beautiful at night, too bad he didn't have time to enjoy it.

The city seemed off balance. It was more than the destroyed buildings and fallen trees.

Vlad spoke with some of the locals trying to get an idea as to what happened. According to them, there had been a horrible storm, lasting for an outstanding week. Now, they had been suffering from a ghost who constantly attacked the city. They described her as a woman with black hair, almost resembling a genie. Vlad had a pretty good idea of who was behind it.

He asked about other ghosts, but no one had seen any. They all referred to Desiree, sometimes to Skulker though. Vlad would send him out around the city to see if anything out of the ordinary, other than Desiree, could be found.

What bothered Vlad the most was the fact that Pariah had not made an appearance yet. Vortex had clearly been here, but why hadn't anyone seen him. Had there been a change of plans with Pariah?

There were ghost hunters here in Paris, but had they actually managed to hold Pariah off?

No, that was impossible for mere humans. Pariah was probably waiting for them to try their best weapons on Desiree so he could have a good idea as to what he was up against.

Vlad looked up to the sky. Morning would arrive soon, he better get back to his hotel room.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe, night had recently fallen over the quiet city of Amity Park.

Danny was flying through the city looking for Dan. He had gotten the answers he wanted, but there was still one more thing eating away at him in the back of his mind.

Danny found him and called out to him. "Dan!"

Dan stopped mid-flight and turned around. "Danny-boy. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Look... I... Argh!" Danny actually had no idea how he was going to ask Dan. He took a deep breath and got a hold of his senses. "I get you and Dani had a relationship then, but you do realize she is twelve now, not eighteen, right?"

"You think I don't see that? I see it every time I look at her; I see it every time I look at you. You remind me of what I used to be, and of what I am now. But that doesn't mean I will stop spending time with her completely. Someday she will grow up and give her heart to someone, I'm just making sure it's me."

"That is Dani's decision, but for now, can you stop kidnapping her at random intervals in the day? Some of us get worried, you know!"

Dan let out a small chuckle. "I think I can agree to that. Think you can loosen up?"

Danny frowned. "No. I don't have to trust you, I just have to work with you."

"Fair enough. Where is Dani now?"

"She's staying over at Valerie's house tonight. Why? Are you going to visit her?"

"No, I was just wondering." Dan paused for a moment. "You guys have school tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"Meet me afterschool for training tomorrow in the Ghost Zone, all of you."

"Wait, what? Training?" Danny asked.

"Yes, training. We are probably going to have to clean up Vlad's mess, and it would be nice if you and Dani did a little more work on your powers."

"What if I say no?" Danny scoffed.

"Then I kidnap two screaming teenagers tomorrow. Any other questions?" Dan gave his trademark smirk.

Danny sighed. What was Sam seeing that he wasn't? "Where?"

"At the Far Frozen. I'm sure Frostbite won't mind."

* * *

The school bell rang signaling the start of first period.

Danny pulled his school work out of his backpack and watched his friends take their seats. He turned to face Dani and Valerie. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great." Dani replied while digging through her own bag for something. She pulled out a photo album and held it out to Sam. "Thanks for letting us borrow this!"

Sam took it. "No problem."

"I never knew Danny and Tucker were so affectionate." Valerie laughed, remembering the picture of the two sleeping together at the zoo.

"Hey! We were asleep!" Tucker argued.

"Right. 'Asleep'." Valerie used air quotes.

Danny frowned. "You just love embarrassing us, don't you?"

"How could I say no to such an adorable face?" Sam said in a sing-song voice while pinching Dani's cheek.

"Oh I can think of a few ways." Danny turned his attention back to his backpack as the girls started laughing.

Lancer walked into the class with his usual bored expression. "Alright class, settle down."

No one paid him any mind.

"_Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul_! I said settle down!" He exploded.

* * *

The teens were seated on their normal table in the cafeteria.

"After school, we are going to go train with Dan." Danny explained.

Tucker looked at Danny as if he had grown a second head. "Why?"

"I thought it would be a good idea if Dani and I worked on our ghost powers before we go and clean up Vlad's mess." Danny practically stole the words out of Dan's mouth. He didn't mention his failed attempt at out-witting Dan.

"Dani, you said you haven't tapped into your elemental powers yet, right?"

"Right."

"Well, thanks to Dan we know for sure that you also have ice powers. Have you ever noticed anything unusual when it comes to the cold?"

Dani thought for a moment. "The cold doesn't really bother me."

"We can build from there, but that is a little strange. When I first got my powers I couldn't seem to get warm." Danny recalled his non-stop shivering the morning Undergrowth had shown up.

"Hey what time is it?" Valerie asked.

Danny looked at his watch. "A little past twelve."

"Two more periods and a math test to go." Valerie said to no one in particular.

"A math test!" Danny cried out in surprise.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Tucker watched as Danny started banging his head against the lunch table.

Danny didn't respond. He just continued his pointless actions.

"Careful Danny." Sam giggled. "You wouldn't want to kill your remaining brain cells."

"You mean his remaining brain cell!" Dani corrected.

The group continued to laugh and torment Danny.

* * *

A few hours later, and one failed math test later, the teens prepared to head into the Ghost Zone.

Jazz had decided to come along because she wanted to see her brother train.

Everyone had on their winter jackets, except for the two halfas who were in their ghost forms, as they clambered into the Specter Speeder.

Jazz started up the vehicle and flew it forward into the portal. "So where is the Far Frozen?" She asked as she maneuvered out of the way of some floating rocks.

"It's down that way." Danny pointed to the right.

Valerie had been looking around the Speeder. "Your parents can sure make some amazing ghost weapons, but they make for lousy ghost hunters."

"Yeah, our parents know how to destroy ghosts, not how to handle them." Jazz shifted gears in the speeder as they approached their location.

They landed on the barren field to find both Dan and Frostbite waiting for them.

Frostbite approached them. "Young Master, your friend here told me you and your sister would be arriving for some training."

"We were kind of hoping you could help us tap into her ice powers. Her core hasn't activated it yet." Danny explained.

Frostbite took a good look at Dani. "I'm not sensing anything special emanating from her spectral energy. We are going to have to double check her core first."

"Double check? How do you do that?" Dani asked.

"I'm going to channel different types of spectral energy into your system." Dan knelt down to Dani's level and held his hands out. "Give me your hands."

Dani put her hands in Dan's. As soon as she saw his hands glow green, she pulled away.

Dan looked up in surprise. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

"No. I just don't get what you are doing."

Frostbite stepped in. "Since you haven't shown any signs of developing elemental powers, we have to make sure your core is indeed a cold one, for if it is not and we proceed with training it as if it were cold, the results could be fatal. What Dan is going to do is channel energy through your hands into your core to make sure. If the energy he uses matches the one in your core, we'll know for sure which type of energy your core is made of."

"Why is Dan doing this?" Danny cut in.

"I have both warm and cold spectral energies in my core. You don't." Dan sent a knowing smirk to Danny. He looked back to Dani. "Now do you understand?"

"Kind of." Dani didn't continue questioning. She put her hands back in Dan's and watched silently as his glowed green once more. A tingly sensation ran up from her arms to her chest.

"How does that feel?" Dan asked her.

"Fine."

Dan's hands suddenly started glowing red.

Dani pulled her hands away with a scream this time. It felt like something was burning her from the inside out!

"Dani! What's wrong?" Danny grabbed her arms to get a look at her hands. There was nothing on the outside.

"What was that?" Dani asked. "It felt like my arms were on fire!"

"That was warm spectral energy, which you obviously do not have in your core." Dan motioned for Dani to come back. This time his hands glowed a light blue color.

This was amazing. Dani felt herself being revitalized as her core absorbed the energy. "This feel so nice!" She said in wonder.

"Now we know for sure that you have a cold core." Frostbite stated.

* * *

**School! It keeps me from writing long chapters like I promised I would! I'm sorry! I hope you guys can forgive me!**

**So thanks for reading! This one is for all of you!**

**Review Please!**


	15. Training

**我很爱你！**

**I have never received that many hits on a chapter as I did for the last one! Wow, I'm glad to see lots of people enjoying this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Training

"Isn't it kind of obvious I would have a cold core?" Dani asked. "I mean, I am based off of Danny's DNA, and he has a cold core. Wouldn't I automatically have one too?"

"Not necessarily. You see, cores are not determined by DNA. DNA does play a small part in it, but not a major one. A ghost's core develops based mostly on their surroundings. Your brother's core was 'jumpstarted' the first time he came to the Far Frozen. Another event away from here may have influenced it as well, but I sensed his core changing the first time I met him."

"I think it was my fight with Vortex. When I fought him, I absorbed some of his weather changing powers. I think that might have been the final trigger." Danny smiled to himself remembering all the trouble he had put Vlad through when Vortex had been there.

"We can sit here and contemplate it, but we will never know for sure. Now, Young master, if you would come with me please. I will help you advance from your current standings. Dan can work with your sister on the basics."

Danny followed Frostbite out of the area.

Jazz and Sam followed behind, deciding they would watch Danny train.

* * *

"The first thing you need to do is find the cold energy in your core and call it out. Look in your core for something dead, something bleak."

Dani closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands started glowing green as she tried harder to find the energy. The energy burst up suddenly, and then died down.

"Not quite." Dan stopped her. "I'll make ice through your hands so you can feel the energy being called out."

Dani watched as she felt energy pass through her hands and form a chunk of solid ice.

"I think I get it." Dani took her hands out of Dan's and clasped them together, instead of leaving them open, and called forth her energy. When she unclasped her hands she found a small piece of ice inside.

"That's good, but try it with only one hand now. When you're fighting, making ice with your hands clasped won't be very helpful. You want to be able to shoot it out as a beam, or as a weapon."

Dani tried once more, using only her right hand. Her hand glowed blue for a second before turning green and sputtering out. She let out a small groan.

"It's something you have to keep practicing at. Keep trying."

* * *

"When you are forming ice, can you suspend it?"

"What do you mean by 'suspend'?" Danny questioned.

"It's like stopping the ice at a certain point in the air."

Danny thought about all the times he had used his ice abilities. "No, my beams just go on until they make contact with something. How would I suspend it?"

"It is fairly simple. When you fire your attack, it will stop when you have the intention of stopping it. Watch this." Frostbite put his hand up and sent out a beam. He curved his hand, and made an arch over himself and Danny. "Now you give it a try."

Danny curved his hand and made a perfect arch on his first try.

"Excellent!" Frostbite cheered. "I see you use your powers quite often. Now, Instead of a single beam, can you send your ice out in a barrage?"

"I've never tried."

"Go ahead, then."

Danny tried sending his ice out in little bursts this time, but all he got was a few pieces of deformed icicles.

"That's not right. Instead of sending the ice out form your entire hand, try focusing on sending it out from a single point on your palm." Frostbite took Danny's hand and pointed to the center of his palm.

Danny focused his energy there. He fired a single perfect icicle, but it was quickly followed by multiple deformed ones.

* * *

"Danny, we have to head back! It's almost dinner time!" Jazz called out from where she was sitting. She and Sam had been seated in the snow, watching Danny train. He had made good progress. Now he could fire and icicle barrage, but it was at a slow rate.

Dani could make ice with one hand, but it was rather slushy.

"Thanks for the help Frostbite." Danny shook hands with the large ghost.

"No problem. You and your sister are welcome here any time you wish."

Danny went over to his other friends. "Come on guys, it's time to go."

Dan nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Dani. "If it's still snowing tomorrow, you can practice outside. It will really help."

"Are you coming back with us to the human world?" Danny asked his future self.

"No, I'm going to Pariah's Keep. I'm going to see for myself whether he is really out or not."

"We'll come with you then." Danny also needed to know if Pariah had escaped.

"No. You go home, and I'll tell you what I find later." Dan poked him in the forehead for no explainable reason.

Danny swatted Dan's hand away. "Fine."

"Wait! I have something I need to do. I'll catch up with you later." Dani was about to fly off when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Hold for a moment. You can't fly off by yourself. Not with other ghosts searching for your head. You saw Technus." Sam wasn't one for smothering, but perhaps Dani could wait until they knew of Pariah's location for sure.

"I'll be fine. It won't take long; I'll be back before we go out for ghost hunting."

"Where exactly are you going?" Danny asked her.

"I'm going to visit Ghostwriter." She said with a sheepish smile. She knew Danny wouldn't' bode over well with anything that had to do with Ghostwriter.

"No way! You are not putting your life in danger over that nerd!"

"Danny!" She said in a childish voice.

"I'll take her." Dan offered. "We'll check on Pariah's keep and then we'll stop by Ghostwriter. How does that sound?"

In Danny's full honesty, it sounded awful. Not only was Dani going to be with Dan _alone_, but they were also going to Pariah's Keep. Pariah's Keep! Danny was about to object, when he was suddenly shoved into the snow.

"That's perfect. Just don't be late." Sam stepped to where Danny had been previously standing.

Dani laughed. She watched as everyone piled into the speeder and flew off. She turned back to Dan. "Where is Pariah's Keep?"

"Follow me."

* * *

"Whoa."

Dani stepped forward into the enormous throne room. The entire place was decorated in a dark royal color scheme, and at the center where the throne should have been, was a sarcophagus. She drifted behind Dan as he walked over to the coffin and opened it.

There was nothing inside.

"He really is free." Dan said mostly to himself.

"Who was Pariah?" Dani asked as she examined the intricate designs carved into the sarcophagus.

"He was a ghost king who rules millenniums ago. His goal in life was to enslave the ghost and the human race, which he almost did until the higher ghosts stepped in. They sealed him away in here, but a few months ago Vlad released him. Pariah ended up sending Amity Park to the Ghost Zone and Danny stopped him using a special suit his parents had made. He and Vlad sealed him back into the sarcophagus, but as you can see he's not here anymore."

"So, what now?"

"Now we have a serious problem."

Dani didn't respond. She continued to stare at the designs until Dan broke her out of her trance.

"Come on, let's go see Ghostwriter."

* * *

Dani excitedly knocked on the double doors leading to the Ghost Zone Library.

The doors opened up, and the Ghostwriter himself walked out.

"Danielle!" He cried in relief as he hugged her. "You're alright! Come inside." He looked to Dan. "And introduce me to your friend."

Dani giggled as they walked into the endless rows of books. "Ghostwriter, this is Dan. Dan, this is Ghostwriter."

Dan may have been friends with him in the future, but this was the past. Ghostwriter had no idea who he was. "It's nice to meet you, Ghostwriter."

"Nice to meet you too, Dan." Ghostwriter directed his attention towards Dani. "Have you been well? You shouldn't be out right now; a lot of ghosts are looking for you. When you stopped visiting, I assumed the worst."

"I'm fine. Walker ambushed me and my brother when we were in the human world. I've haven't been to the Ghost Zone since then."

"My goodness. Are you sure alright?"

"Come on, Ghostwriter. You're starting to sound like my brother. Talk about something else!" Dani demanded.

Ghostwriter chuckled. "Very well then. What have you been reading recently?"

"Hamlet!"

"A great Shakespearian tragedy! An excellent choice, of course."

"Would you mind helping me and my brother and a few of our friends out with it? We have some school work to go with it." Dani asked hopefully.

"If you phrase that last sentence correctly, I will help."

Dani huffed. "Would you please help me, my brother, and my friends understand the play?"

Ghostwriter let out a laugh. "Close enough."

"When should we come?"

"Anytime you wish, but you must visit me more often. You gave me quite the scare." Ghostwriter let his gaze wander to Dan, who had been standing silently by Dani. "Where are my manners? I apologize; I have been ignoring you this whole time. Tell me about yourself Dan. What do you like reading?"

Dan decided to start off with his and Ghostwriter's strongest point. "I do enjoy the works of early transcendental American philosophers."

At that point, the two lost themselves in a deep conversation.

Dan was right about one thing. Dani hated philosophy. She let the conversation run for twenty minutes before interrupting. "Sorry, but we have to head back now."

"Yes, you probably should. It's getting late." Ghostwriter looked at his watch. "Well, it was a pleasure getting to know you Dan. Come by anytime you like."

"Same here." Dan replied coolly.

"Bye Ghostwriter." Dani embraced him once more.

"Good-bye. Make sure you tell Danny-boy I look forward to seeing him."

* * *

**Dan gets to poke people for no adequate explanation.**

**Anyone else dislike American philosophers as much as I do?**

**This chapter is dedicated to TiredTired. A new reviewer! Yayz! **

**These chapters are not turning out to be as awesome as I hoped. Must try harder!**

**Review please!**


	16. Why A Box?

**It's my birthday! **

**Some one PM'ed me and asked me to write a SkulkerXDani. Maybe, I'll think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Why A Box?

"I'm back!" Dani announced as she walked in Danny's room.

"Welcome back." Danny had been preparing gear for that night's ghost hunt with Sam.

Sam gave her a small wave.

"Ghostwriter says he's looking forward to seeing you." Dani said with a smile.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet he is." He looked back to the younger halfa. "Say, where is Dan?"

"He left to do something. Pariah wasn't in that giant coffin."

"WHAT?" The other two teens yelled at the same time. They looked to each other worriedly.

"We are in so much trouble." Danny groaned out.

"We are probably going to have to fight more ghosts than normal tonight. We better get going." Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny frowned and got up.

* * *

Everyone had met up in their normal spot in front of the Nasty Burger.

"Okay guys, Pariah is out, so there should be a jump in the number of ghosts we'll be fighting tonight." Danny briefed.

"Wait, how about we visit Vlad instead." Valerie suggested. "If it is just like last time, we won't be able to fight off all the ghosts, but we can find out what happened by cornering Vlad."

"I agree. We probably should." Tucker added.

"First we go see Vlad, and then we go ghost hunting. Agreed?" Danny's legs formed into a spectral tail.

"Agreed."

* * *

The two halfas phased inside Vlad's penthouse. The rest of the group waited outside.

"Do you see anything?" Sam's voice came over the set of Fenton Phones Danny was wearing.

"No. Dani and I will split up and look for him."

The two went separate ways, searching through each room for Vlad.

"He's not on the lower floors." Dani said into her Fenton Phones.

"He's not on the top floors either." Danny said into his.

"So, he isn't there?" Valerie's voice wafted over.

"No. It doesn't look like it." Danny phased out with Dani in tow.

* * *

Vlad had yet to return to Amity Park.

He needed to get more information of Pariah's doings and whereabouts. He couldn't return to the Ghost Zone, and he couldn't approach Vortex, so he was stuck here for the time being.

Vlad had spoken with the hotel staff, trying to figure out when Desiree attacked, or if she chose anyone is specific.

They told him that she attacked only at night, and tended to stick around the lower class housing.

That would make sense. People of the lower classes were more inclined to make disastrous wishes.

That night, Vlad staked out in downtown Paris until Desiree arrived.

Desiree hadn't been granting people's wishes. She had simply been attacking the townsfolk, conjuring up different monsters, and wreaking havoc.

If Desiree was the only problem here, he would leave. It seemed that Pariah was waiting for the city to weaken a bit before attacking, and Vlad wasn't going to waste any unnecessary time here.

Vlad turned and left, careful not to alert Desiree to his presence.

He needed to return to Amity Park.

* * *

"This is strange. Where are all the ghosts?" Tucker stopped his scooter. "If Pariah really is free, they should be all over the place."

They had been ghost hunting for a half hour and had not found a single ghost.

"It's like they all went somewhere else." Sam commented.

"Let's just call it quits for tonight. Maybe they will start coming in tomorrow. Anyways, you should still be on guard. Pariah might come for us first as revenge for defeating him last time." Danny drifted down to the ground.

"Yes, more sleep tonight!" Valerie powered her board. "Bye guys!" She flew off in the direction of her house.

* * *

The week had quickly come to a close as Saturday began. It had been a rather uneventful week. The snow had turned into a torrent of rain, but other than that, nothing.

The only ghosts who had attacked were the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. Well, if you call it 'attacked'.

Dani had gone by herself to handle it, but rather than beating them, she decided to talk with them.

Dani had encountered Box Ghost first. He had been haunting the gift-wrap section of a department store.

All of the people had fled in fear by the time Dani arrived on the scene.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!" He yelled at her when she phased in.

"Why do you like Amity Park?" She cut him off before he could start a monologue.

"What?" Box Ghost was caught a little off guard. He was expecting her to start firing at him like she normally did.

"This city. Why do you like coming here? Why don't you run off and haunt a nearby city where we won't come after you?" Dani clarified.

"This city has a cardboard box plant. All the boxes I could ever want in one convenient location. What about yourself? Why do you haunt this city? When we do it, it's pure evil, but when you do it, it's like your Mother Teresa! Why is that?" Box Ghost had stopped yelling, and had started speaking normally.

"I am not haunting this city! I live here! I'm just protecting my home!"

"Then why do the people fear you as well?" Box Ghost asked with a smug look.

"Because they are close minded. Besides, at least they actually fear me." Now Dani had a smug look on her face.

"I am feared too! Did you see the way they cleared out of here?" He gestured to the empty store.

"Do you want to guess how much faster they would have cleared the place had I been the one to enter?"

"About half as quickly! You're just a kid!"

Dani ignored his last comment and picked up a package lying on one of the wrapping tables. "Why a box?"

Box Ghost took it from her. "Why not? It's perfect in shape, with each surface having the same shape. It's a shape not commonly found in nature, and so it takes a real artist to make it."

Dani just stared at him without blinking. How could one guy be so obsessed?

Box Ghost suddenly changed his train of speech. "What's your favorite square object?"

"Square object, square object…" Dani muttered to herself as she thought. "My favorite would have to be music boxes."

"Yes, those tend to be favorites among women."

"I bet they are."

"What is your full name?" Box Ghost had never actually gotten her name before.

Dani had never bothered trying to make her name known in the media, so no one actually knew her ghost half. Much to her embarrassment, the news referred to her as Inviso-bella.

"Danielle Phantom." She knew he would have no interest in her human name.

"You're always with that Danny Phantom." Box Ghost paused for a moment and looked intently at her. "You two are kind of young to be mated aren't you?"

"No! No!" Dani laughed out. "He's my older brother. It's nothing like that."

"You two should really be more careful about the ghosts you fight. There's a large bounty on your heads."

"I know. That's why I'm stuck here in the human world." Dani looked around, recalling her surroundings. "Say, you came to this store for the boxes, right?"

"Yes."

"I have a compromise that would satisfy us both. Follow me."

* * *

The Box Ghost followed Dani until they reached their destination.

When they stopped, they were by the dumpsters behind the Casper High cafeteria.

In those dumpsters were piles and piles of empty food boxes.

"The people here would be more than happy if you took the boxes. They hate having to pay for garbage pick-up." Dani pointed to the over flowing dumpsters.

"Those foolish humans!" Box Ghost began yelling again. "Do they not see the precious treasures they are throwing away?"

"Uh…yeah. You better take them before the foolish humans realize their mistakes." Dani said sarcastically.

"Why would a prison have need for so much food?" He pointed to the name brand on the side of the box.

"A prison? This place is a prison?" Dani asked while suppressing a laugh.

"You live here and do not know that? Look inside. Those kids are in correctional facility, and that man up there is the prison warden." Box Ghost pointed to Mr. Lancer, who had been teaching the kids unfortunate enough to get stuck with Saturday school.

Box Ghost began teleporting the boxes to his realm in the Ghost Zone when the back door of the school swung open.

"Oh. Hello dearies. Would you like some lunch?" Lunch Lady came out and dumped some more empty food boxes into the dumpsters.

Dani was about to turn down her offer and prepare for the routine fight, but the Box Ghost cut her off.

"Of course we would! I feel rather famished. Lunch sounds great!" Box Ghost said excitedly.

Dani mentally shrugged to herself and followed behind.

* * *

Lunch Lady had made lasagna. She cut two pieces and placed them each on a plate, and gave the plates to Dani and Box Ghost.

Box Ghost dug in right away, but Dani cautiously examined the food. After determining that there was no poison to be found and that it was not going to come to life, she took a bite.

"This is good!" Dani took another bite. "But how did you make something so good using the school's ingredients?"

"Wait. This is a school?" Box Ghost asked skeptically.

His question went unanswered.

"It's one of my special abilities. Watch this." Lunch Lady took a half-rotten head of lettuce from the fridge and placed it on the counter in front of them. She called forth her energy in one hand, and placed it on the head of lettuce.

The rotting started reversing until the lettuce looked as if it had been freshly picked that very morning.

"That's so cool!" Dani exclaimed.

Imagine never having to deal with rotten or expired foods.

"Thank you, dearie." Lunch Lady leaned forward, closer to Dani.

Dani leaned back, uncomfortable with Lunch Lady's sudden intrusion on her personal bubble.

"Haven't I seen you before somewhere?" Lunch Lady asked, still looking over Dani.

"She's Phantom's younger sister." Box Ghost spoke on her behalf.

"Really now?" Lunch Lady pulled back.

Dani thought for sure she would have to fight now, but what came next surprised her.

"Your brother needs to take care of himself better. As a growing boy he needs his vitamins and nutrients, and yet he won't accept any of the food I make. How is he supposed to grow strong eating nothing but junk food?" Lunch Lady ranted.

Ghosts were too confusing for Dani. One minute they are trying to kill you, next they are concerned about your health.

"Yeah, he's stubborn like that."

"Here" Lunch Lady cut another slice and placed it inside a piece of tupperware. "Give this to him when you get home."

"Sure." Dani took the container from her. She doubted Danny would eat it.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, Box Ghost and Lunch Lady had gotten into an animated conversation about the different storage methods for perishable foods.

Boxes and food. How quaint.

Dani excused herself from their presence when it was time to go home. She flew to the Fenton Works, still holding the lasagna.

* * *

Dani phased in from the ceiling of Danny's bedroom. She handed Danny the tupperware. "Try this."

Danny took the fork from her and had a bite. "Nice. Did you get it from that new Italian restaurant?"

"No, the Lunch Lady gave it to me." She said smugly, obviously knowing what Danny's reaction would be.

Right on cue, Danny spit the mouthful of pasta out. "Are you crazy? You took food from an enemy? Then you tried to feed it to me!"

"It's clean, you can calm down. I was thinking about what Dan said, and decided that I would talk with the harmless ghosts." Dani continued explaining her day's events to him.

"When I left, they were really into their conversation." She finished.

Danny was quite for a moment. "What if you're the link that gets them together?"

"You think I'm the reason they hook up?" She had to admit, it was plausible. It didn't seem like they talked that much before.

"Anyways, you should go put that in the fridge. Go invisibly, my parents are downstairs." Danny logged off of his game, Doom, and turned his computer off.

"Danny! Come down here!" Jack called from the depths of the lab.

Danny sighed. "If it's a new invention, it might take awhile. Why don't you go to Sam's house?"

"Okay." Dani turned her back to Danny as a fiendish smile came across her face. She picked up her backpack and fished a flyer out from the bottom of it. "Bye!" She flew out of there at mach ten.

"Uh, bye, I guess." Danny said, a little confused to see Dani leave so quickly after just having returned.

* * *

**Lunch Lady is watching out for your well being. No empty calories of doom from her!**

**It's my birthday! Why not send me a review as a birthday gift? **

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	17. Impossible

**Some people say I've done alright for a girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Impossible

Sam looked over the flyer Dani had previously handed to her. "He may disagree, but I think it's a good idea. It will probably be the only way we can get enough extra credit to bring his grade up to a C. Besides, he can't say no if we are all in it."

"Good. I just need to run this through Ghostwriter and we'll be all set." Dani practically squealed. She bid Sam farewell and left so the older girl could finish her work.

* * *

Dani's excitement wore off pretty quickly as she flew around the city with a bored expression on her face. The city seemed kind of dead with the non-stop rain keeping everyone indoors.

Her friends had all been busy. Tucker had guests, Sam had school work, Danny was listening to another one of his parent's inventions, and Valerie was working at the Nasty Burger.

Then an idea formulated in her head.

Dan! She hadn't seen if he was busy.

Dani changed her course and flew towards the cave she knew he inhabited.

* * *

Dani flew into the mouth of the cave only to frown.

Dan was asleep underneath a dark comforter.

Dani contemplated what to do next. Clearly he was busy, but she was so bored! And, he wouldn't really mind, right? She flew to the point where she was exactly above him and let herself drop.

Dan let out an 'Umph' sound when she landed on him. "Hello Dani." He said without even opening his eyes.

"What? You didn't get scared!" She complained.

"No, I didn't. You used to do that all the time, I eventually got used to it."

"Did I really?" Dani asked.

"Yes. Now quiet so I can finish my nap." Dan put his arm around Dani, who was still lying on top of him, phased her through the comforter, and wrapped his other arm around her. He then closed his eyes once more.

"No!" Dani phased herself out of his grasp and threw the cover across the room. "I'm bored out of my mind, can we please do something?"

Dan sighed and grudgingly got up. "You're bored? Impossible. You and Danny are always getting yourselves into some kind of trouble."

"Everyone is too busy for trouble."

"And you've done absolutely nothing today?" Dan looked outside to the pouring rain. That probably explained it.

"Oh! I think I might have hooked up the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady." Dani relayed the event for a second time that day.

"I see. Have you been working on your ice powers?" Dan asked smirking. He already knew the answer.

Dani looked up to the ceiling, pouting. "No."

"Well, there's something you could do." Dan stood up and held his hand out of the mouth of the cave, into the rain. "Watch this." Light blue energy built up in his hands before suddenly bursting out in a miniature explosion.

Frozen rain drops fell to the ground with small clinks.

Dani picked up a few of the frozen drops and held them in the palm of her hand. They were as cold as ice, but they refused to melt in her touch. "Why aren't they melting?"

"Ice made from your own spectral energy won't melt unless you will it to." Dan took one of the crystals in her hand and held it in his. Slowly, the frozen drop became water once more. "You should be able to do this. Just build up the energy in your hand and release it in one undefined blast."

Dani held her right hand out into the rain and concentrated her energy into it. Just as Dan did, she let it out in a burst. She smiled from ear to ear as she heard the sound of ice clinking on the floor.

"Good. Now let's focus on conjuring ice from your energy alone. Then we'll go somewhere."

* * *

Dani had finally managed to form a solid chunk after an hour of practice.

Unfortunately, the rain had started coming down even harder. The strong winds didn't help either.

"Tell you what." Dan looked from the storm back to Dani. "We'll go somewhere when the rain stops. For now, let's get you home."

"Okay." Dani was disappointed, but there really wasn't much that could be done in this weather.

* * *

"Man, it's raining cats and dogs out there!" Dani exclaimed as she went intangible, letting the water fall off her.

"Yeah, they said there is going to be a big storm for the next few days." Danny responded without taking his eyes off the T.V screen. "My parents are going to order pizza, are you hungry?"

"You bet!"

* * *

The two halfas were seated on the floor of Danny's bedroom, food and drink in hand.

"So what did you do? I called Sam and she said you left because she was busy." Danny asked after swallowing a bite of pizza,

"I hung out with Dan. He showed me how to freeze the rain." Dani took a sip of her soda.

"Can you do this yet?" Danny made an ice crystal, exactly like the one he had given Sam a while back.

"No. My ice is still shapeless." Dani frowned at the perfect shape of the diamond.

"Here, it's yours." Danny threw the ice to her.

Dani caught it and pocketed it. "Are we going ghost hunting in this weather?"

"Yes, but tonight we are going out further. Probably the next town over, we need to see if the ghosts have really stopped coming to the human world, or if they are hiding away from Amity Park." Danny didn't notice the female halfa's hand making its way closer to his plate.

"That sounds reasonable." Dani tried to prolong the conversation in hopes of keeping her brother distracted. She quickly finished her task and returned her attention to her own food.

Danny picked up his pizza and took a bite. At least, he tried to. A cracking noise was heard as his teeth made contact with the pizza. "Hey! You froze my pizza!"

Dani laughed.

* * *

Jazz froze in her tracks at the sight in front of her. "Danny, are you microwaving the pizza we got less than ten minutes ago?"

"Don't ask." Danny took the pizza out and walked back up-stairs.

* * *

Later that night, the teens had been moving throughout the outskirts of Amity Park in a tightly knit pack. They no longer had the home advantage and did not want to risk being attacked alone. The pouring rain was of no consolation, for they couldn't see farther than five feet in front of them.

They were about to move out farther into the next city when they encountered ghosts. Three ghosts to be more specific.

Ember, Kitty, and Spectra to be even more specific.

Danny would have normally attacked in such a situation, but the girls just looked so awful. They had scratches and scrapes all over, their hair was messed up, and Ember looked like she was on the verge of tears. Something really horrible must have happened. "What happened to you guys?" He asked gently.

Kitty started speaking for them. "The three of us were hanging out with Johnny and Bertrand, when we were approached by Pariah Dark. He demanded we join him, but we refused and he didn't like that. He started attacking us and we tried to fight back, but he was too strong. Johnny and Bertrand told us to run. They said to go to Skulker's Island and wait for them there. They wouldn't take no for an answer, so we left."

Spectra picked it up from there. "We ran, but when we got to Skulker's place, everything had either been smashed or burned to a crisp. We couldn't find Skulker and decided to wait there until Johnny and Bertrand showed up. We waited and waited, but no one came. We agreed to come here looking for them, but we didn't want to have to start fighting you guys so we just stuck to the outside of the city."

"Have you found anything?" Dani asked softly.

"No." Spectra answered.

"What about Skulker? Anything on him?" Danny continued.

"No." Ember put her face into her hands and sobbed quietly.

Spectra put an arm around the other girl's shoulders. "Come on Ember! Be strong! You know the guys are going to be just fine, they'll be here soon."

"You haven't searched the city yet, right?" Danny directed his question towards Kitty.

"No, not yet."

"Okay. We'll help you guys look for them, but if you start causing trouble, I'm sending you back to the Ghost Zone." Danny warned them.

* * *

They had split up into two groups to search.

Ember, Kitty, and Spectra refused to split up from each other so Dani instead joined their group.

Danny and the rest of the gang formed the other search group.

"Say Dani." Spectra called to the girl flying next to her. "Why have you stopped coming by my office? I miss your visits."

"Same reason you're here. Pariah has been after me and my brother's head, I can't just go in and out of the Ghost Zone as I used to."

"Wait, you know Spectra?" Danny's voice came from over Dani's Fenton Phones. Being the only one who can hear them, she chose to ignore his question.

"He's asked you to join him as well?" Spectra asked, slightly confused.

"No, he's just trying to kill Danny for revenge and me for association."

A bright green light suddenly flashed from the other side of the town.

Dani put her hand on one of her Fenton Phones. "Danny, did you see that?"

"Yeah, it's Johnny and Bertrand. We found them; they came in through a natural portal. We're near the library."

"They found them!" Dani reported excitedly to the other girls.

* * *

"Johnny!" Kitty cried out as she quickly came to his side.

"How you doing, babe?" He asked, smiling weakly.

Kitty threw her arms around his neck and let out silent tears in her relief. "You're okay." She managed to choke out.

Spectra helped Bertrand up, but wasn't quite as affectionate. "Are you okay?"

"Just a few broken ribs, but we should really take a look at Johnny. Pariah wasn't too pleased with his 'Smart Mouth'." Bertrand gestured to Johnny.

Spectra snapped her fingers and a small black bag appeared, floating a little above her hand. She turned to Johnny. "Sit down here and take off your shirt."

Johnny complied, and with some help from Kitty, took his over coat and shirt off.

"Wait, you're actually a doctor?" Sam asked as she watched Spectra examine Johnny. She thought Spectra had been faking having a degree when she was Casper High's 'spirit' psychologist.

"Yes, both Bertrand and I are actually doctors. We're the Ghost Zone's only doctors. It's probably why Pariah wants us on his side so bad."

"So you can treat both humans and ghosts?" Tucker also watched in fascination.

"Yes, we can." Bertrand responded. He had been putting a splint on his own finger.

"We can chit chat about the glory days later. First, what happened exactly?" Spectra asked as she examined Johnny's bluish arm.

"Pariah beat us up pretty good, but it was a warning. He said he was going to come back and ask us again, and that we better have changed our answer by then." Johnny winced as he felt Spectra prod his arm.

"It looks like your right arm is broken." Spectra pulled some bandages out of the bag and wrapped his arm before putting it into a sling.

"Where is Skulker?" Bertrand asked, looking around,

"We thought he was with you. We went to his place, but everything was destroyed and he wasn't there." Ember had been fidgeting with her guitar; not wanting to ask when she saw that he wasn't with them.

"How did this all happen?" Danny demanded in his best authority voice. "What is Pariah doing out?"

The ghosts relayed the events leading up to his release. Their plan with Vlad to ambush him and Dan, releasing Vortex who in turn released Pariah, and now trying to fight against Pariah as he recruited some of the most talented ghosts to help him take over the two dimensions.

Danny rubbed his temples as the rain ran through his hair and onto his face. "Has Pariah already started conquering parts of the Ghost Zone?"

"No, I think he might be going after the human world first." Spectra answered nonchalantly.

"Okay. First, we get out of the rain, and then we figure out what to do." Danny helped Johnny up.

* * *

They had settled in an abandoned house nearby, finally managing to escape the relentless rain.

"Are you sure that he is going to attack the human world first?" Danny asked them.

"Positive." Ember looked up from her guitar. "He's probably going to attack this city first just because he knows you live here. If he can get you out of the way early, he won't have anything standing in his way when he tries to conquer the Ghost Zone."

"What do you think, Danny?" Tucker asked the floating halfa.

"I think we should look into it some more when Vlad returns." Danny returned his attention to the other ghosts. "You guys can stay in the city for as long as you need, but if you so much as haunt a bathroom, I'm sending your sorry butts back into the Ghost Zone. Got it?"

"Thanks, little man." Johnny gave him something that could be considered a cross between a salute and a wave.

* * *

**I always see the ghost girls as BFFs. Or is that just me?**

**Unfortunately, I must reduce my updates from twice a week to once a week. Life called and demanded my free time. Still, once a week is nice. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Robin Grimm-Goodfellow****, a new reviewer! Yayz!**

**Review Please! **


	18. Redundant

**I eat ramen when my mom won't feed me. There is not 'a ton' of food in the fridge; there is 'a ton' of ingredients. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: Redundant

Dani flew up the steps and knocked excitedly on the double doors for the second time that week.

Ghostwriter opened the door. "You are right on time. Come inside, everyone." He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as Danny frowned at him. He ruffled Danny's hair. "How have you been, Danny-boy?"

Danny growled a little.

Ghostwriter continued, ignoring Danny's silent threat. "Now, Danielle tells me you are working on the great Shakespearian play, _Hamlet_, right?

"Yes."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Sam stopped the two. "Can we see the Christmas poem first? I've been dying to read it!"

Everyone's, except Danny's, face lit up.

"Of course." Ghostwriter snapped his fingers. The book instantly materialized in front of the goth girl.

Much to Danny's chagrin, Sam opened the book and began reading out loud as the others gathered around her.

"Are you still mad about that whole ordeal?" Ghostwriter asked Danny, who was now sitting with his feet up on the table.

"No, I'm just a little irritated at being laughed at for it."

"Ha! Nothing rhymes with orange!" Sam burst into laughter.

"You should not be ashamed. I must say, it was much better than the original." Ghostwriter set his hand on Danny's head.

"I bet it was." Danny said dryly.

"Let me see what you have done so far." Ghostwriter reached over Danny and took the scattered papers off of the table. He read through them, not even stopping when he opened the door to let in Dan. "Hello Dan, come on in. I'll be done in a minute."

Ghostwriter took the book Dan had been holding and sent it back to its original shelf. He finished the last sentence and set the papers back onto the table before speaking to Dan. "Sorry about that. Did you enjoy the story? I thought it might fit your reading preferences. Was I right?"

"Yes, it was rather-" Dan was cut off as more laughter resonated from the group of teenagers. "The Fright Before Christmas?" He chuckled to himself before continuing his conversation with Ghostwriter.

The others finished and tried to read it once more.

"Alright children, settle down, settle down." Ghostwriter ushered the book away from the other teens and them into some seats at the table. "Now, you need to write a paper on Hamlet, yes? Let us start with the beginning. Who was Hamlet?"

"A dude." Danny answered.

"You mean 'a man'." Ghostwriter clarified Danny's own answer to him. "How about a little more detail?"

"A prince." Sam was leafing through her copy of the play.

"Yes, he was a prince. A prince of what?"

"A country." Danny smirked.

"Are you always this redundant, Captain Obvious?" Ghostwriter was getting annoyed with Danny's answers.

"Denmark!" Danny yelled at him.

"Good job! You shouldn't settle for mediocrity, Danny-boy. A mind is a terrible thing to waste."

* * *

There lesson continued with Ghostwriter reading passages out loud and helping the teens understand them. They had reached the end of Act II by the time they had to leave.

"Well done. You're all welcome to come back anytime you need help." Ghostwriter watched as the teens packed up their stuff.

"Thanks Ghostwriter. As much as I hate to admit it, this really helped." Danny finished gathering his papers into his backpack.

"No problem. It's been so many years since I taught students. It brings back memories."

"You were a teacher?"

"Yes, but that was centuries ago, when I was still alive. I was an English professor then. Now with all this free time, I collect books." Ghostwriter gestured to the endless rows of shelves.

Danny's cell phone rang. "That's probably Jazz. Come on guys!"

"Wait, I need a minute!" Dani said as she grabbed Ghostwriter's arm and pulled him farther back from the group.

"Dani, is something wrong?" Ghostwriter asked, a little surprised by her actions.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor. You see," Dani pulled a folded up paper from her pocket and handed it to him. "Our school is going to do a production of Hamlet, and I wanted to sign Danny up as Hamlet. Of course we will also be taking a few roles, and I was hoping you would help us out with memorizing our lines, and getting the characters right."

Ghostwriter laughed. "I would love to. Does your brother know that he is going to be the star?"

"No, that's a surprise."

"I'm sure he will be surprised."

"Thank you so much!" Dani drifted to his height and hugged him. She then grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where the others were. "You guys go on ahead; I'm going to hang out with Dan. I'll be back before night!"

"What?" Dan looked up at the mention of his name.

"Okay, but try not to set yourself on fire." Danny chided.

"No promises!" She called back. Dani's smile never left her face, even when everyone was out of sight.

"I recognize that evil smile. Don't you think Danny might get angry?" Dan had seen that smile too many times in the previous timeline.

"Yes, that's why we are all in the play. We can guilt him into sticking to his role. First we need to go sign him up. Lancer practically lives at the school so we can go do it now."

"You're sure about this?" Dan was still smirking.

"Yup! He'll thank us when we boost his grade."

"Alright then."

* * *

Both specters put on their human disguises before entering the classroom.

"Hello Mr. Lancer!" Dani greeted. "I came to sign me and my friends up for that play."

"That's wonderful." He said in his usual bored tone. "Everyone knows which role they want?"

"Yes, sir." Dani was already writing down everyone's names on the audition sheet. She leaned back and smiled at her selection. She had Danny as Hamlet, Tucker as Claudius, Valerie as Gertrude, Sam as Polonius, and lastly herself as Ophelia. Danny couldn't complain, she also had a leading character.

Mr. Lancer looked over her selection. "Ms. Mason is willing to play a male role?"

"Yes."

"Very well, if that's what she wants." Lancer put the paper in a drawer.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer. Good-bye!"

* * *

Vlad and Skulker had arrived back at Amity Park late that night.

Vlad knew he had no choice but to ask Daniel for help. He and Skulker were flying through the city trying to find him, it was time for their nightly ghost hunting after all, but Vlad found someone else flying instead. "Dan, Danielle!" He called out.

* * *

Dani had been flying as fast as she could to get home. She and Dan had traveled to an obscure part of the Ghost Zone for entertainment, and had lost track of the time. Danny was going to blow his lid, it was past midnight!

Dan was flying next to her, not even breaking a sweat at Dani's fastest pace. "See, I told you this would happen if we went that far out." He teased.

"You're not helping!" She was dying to wipe that smirk off his face, but for now she settled with wiping the rain from her eyes. Damned weather! How much longer was this going to last?

"Dan, Danielle!"

The two ghosts stopped flying and turned to find who was calling their names.

"What do you want Plasmius?" Dan asked, clearly not happy to see him.

"Enough! We both know what's wrong, and we both know what needs to be done!" Vlad was in no mood for games. "Pariah has recruited other ghosts to help him in quest for world domination! Talented ghosts! We have a serious problem on our hands!"

"And you had absolutely nothing to do with this, right? You didn't release him for revenge and then realize you had bitten off more than you can chew?" Dan knew what had happened; he just enjoyed messing with Vlad. Dani had filled him in on the previous day's events, including the ghosts who were temporarily inhabiting the city because of Pariah.

"For once, no! Now listen to me." Vlad practically ordered.

Dani, however, had been paying attention to something else. Something like the fact that Skulker was there and in once piece. She had to go tell Ember! "I'll be back!" She interrupted Vlad. She turned and flew towards the abandoned houses.

"Dani, wait!" Dan called, but she was already too far. He knew she was going to get Ember. Dan turned his attention back to Vlad. "Alright, Vlad. I'll help you under two conditions."

"And what would those be?" Vlad asked a little skeptically.

"First, I want legal documents for me and Danielle. Passports, birth certificates, and proof of citizenship. Not the one's you already have for Danielle, though. Ones that fit the information she is registered in at her school."

"Fine," Vlad huffed. "What information do you want on your documents?"

"Humor me."

"What is your second condition?" Vlad knew Danny wouldn't have asked for anything, but Dan was pretty powerful, and he needed some powerful ghosts on his side of the battlefield.

"A condo."

"Excuse me." Did he just ask him for a condo? "Why would you need a condo?"

"That's really none of your concern, is it?" Dan could see the frustration practically radiating of the halfa in front of him.

"Fine! Do we have a deal?" Vlad held his hand out, signaling a handshake.

"Deal." Dan shook hands with him.

"I'll come up with a plan to convince the other's parents to leave the country-"

"Wait. Leave the country? Where is Pariah?" Dan asked confused.

"He's planning to attack Paris. We have to get there before he does." Vlad explained.

"Skulker!" A feminine voice yelled in delight.

Everyone turned to see Ember flying as fast as she could towards her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his neck. "I thought you were gone."

Skulker was taken aback. "Ember, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me, it's a little difficult to explain." Ember led Skulker back to the house, the others would be able to fill in the gaps better than she could on her own.

"Where was I?" Vlad continued without the others. "Yes, we will have to take a public airline; I don't have time to call upon a personal jet." Vlad looked to Dani. "Danielle, make sure you tell your friends to be ready by tomorrow, the flight leaves early and you won't be going to school. Pack only one carry on, with a change of clothing, pajamas, and ghost hunting gear. Got it?"

"I think so." Dani responded.

* * *

Dani silently phased in through the ceiling. She thought she could get lucky, Danny's lights were off, and make it inside without him figuring out she had been out that long. As soon as she touched the floor, the lights went on.

"What happened to 'before night'?" Danny asked from the doorway.

"We got caught up with Vlad!" Dani blurted out. Maybe not the best thing to say when trying to convince Danny to let her stay out longer, but it worked. She then told of the events and of Vlad's instructions.

"Damn it!" Danny cried! "We can't call the others this late. We're just going to have to visit them." White rings appeared around him and called his ghost half forward.

* * *

Vlad followed Skulker to where the other ghosts were staying once he had finished talking with Dan. He surprised to see so many of them. He knew Pariah wanted ghosts, but how many exactly? He listened intently as they explained their situation to him.

"I see. Would you be interested in helping me take Pariah down?"

* * *

**Silly Vlad, Fruit loops are for kids. Sorry, I had to say that.**

**I'm trying to put more Dan in, but this fic was really meant to be centered around Dani. I'll do my best.**

**Review Please!**


	19. Air France

**Still eating my Halloween candy. Anyone else?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Air France

"Wake up, Danny! You and your friend are going to be late!" Jack's voice rang in Danny's room.

"Late?" Danny sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked to his alarm clock. It was four in the morning! "Late for what?"

"Your educational trip to France! You and your friends won that essay competition on the French revolution. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah…I'm not used to being up this early." Danny hastily covered.

"You better hurry, Vladdie will be here soon." Jack left the room.

"You won an essay completion? You're parents don't find that a little strange considering your grades?" Dani snickered.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Danny pulled his pillow out from behind himself and threw it at Dani. "You can take the bathroom first; I need to explain what's happening to Jazz before she freaks out."

* * *

"Okay Danny, have fun! And please don't do anything I wouldn't normally allow you to." Maddie sweetly cooed as she kissed her son good-bye.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine. It's an educational trip, remember?" Danny looked through the papers in his hand. He cringed at his passport picture. Why did he look like he was high?

A honking noise came from outside.

"That must be the limo." Maddie gave Danny another hug. "Bye-bye you two."

* * *

"This early Vlad? What's the rush?" Danny asked, still half-asleep.

"We need to get there as soon as possible." Vlad reasoned.

Danny shook his head, finally shaking the sleep from himself. That's when he finally took in his surroundings completely.

Seated with him in the limo were Skulker, Ember, Johnny, Kitty, Spectra, Bertrand, and Dan.

Danny looked over everyone once more. "You guys are coming too?"

"What?" Kitty responded. "You think you can defeat Pariah on your own now that he has a bunch of other ghosts helping him?"

"She's right, Little Badger. We need all the help we can get. Pariah has probably spent all this time strengthening himself." Vlad added.

They had stopped picked up Sam, Tucker, and Valerie before Vlad began debriefing everyone.

"Alright, listen up children." Vlad called them from their chattering. "I spoke with your teacher, Lancer, and he said you need to finish this work before you return." He handed each of them a manila envelope. "And he wants you to work on memorizing the lines for your play. I'm surprised to see you take on such a difficult role, Daniel. I'm looking forward to seeing the play."

Danny opened his envelope and pulled out a thick stack of sheets. "Play? I never signed up for the school play."

"Yeah…about that." Sam scratched the back of her head. "We… kind of signed you up for the play…as the leading role."

"Are you guys crazy! You think I have time to memorize lines, when I don't even have time to study?" Danny exploded.

"Calm down, Danny. We did this so your grade would go up; you're too close to failing. Besides, we all have roles in the play." Valerie was going through her own papers.

"I hate you guys." Danny crossed his arms.

"Next up on our agenda" Vlad opened his brief case and pulled out a stack of crisp black folders, each with a name written in old-style, silver font on the front. "Legal documents." Vlad handed the folders out to each of the ghosts and Dani. "Inside you will find a passport, birth certificate, and a driver's license. These are what you will need to get through security checkpoints."

Dani opened her folder and looked through her documents. Vlad must have made a new set because her name was 'Danielle Fenton', not 'Danielle Masters'.

Dan looked at his own papers. "You didn't bother to give me a more inconspicuous name?" He was registered as 'Dan Phantom'. It was as if Vlad had not even tried.

"Look, these were all last minute. I didn't have time for creativity, so I'm sorry if things are not to your liking." Vlad turned to Skulker, who was not given a folder. "Seeing as we can't pass you off as a normal human, I've paid the airport security a considerable bribe to let you through, no questions asked. You're probably going to have to wear this jacket with the hood up to hide your appearance though."

"Very well." Skulker took the oversized black jacket from Vlad.

"Lastly, these are your boarding passes. Do not lose them." Vlad handed each ghost their ticket, but stopped when he reached the teenagers. "On second thought, maybe I'll hold onto yours."

"We're not kindergarteners Vlad. We can handle holding onto a slip of paper." Valerie's eye twitched.

"Perhaps. Think of this as a safety precaution." Vlad tucked the tickets inside his suit jacket.

* * *

The teens grabbed their backpacks and clambered out of the limo.

Everything was bustling as countless people walked in and out of the airport doors. Inside, people were in lines getting their bags checked, people were asleep in terminals, and airport security dogs were sniffing people's luggage.

"Four in the morning?" Danny asked to himself.

"Yes, Little Badger. Four hours early for international flights." Vlad responded as he came out of the limo.

Once everyone was accounted for, they made their way into the airport. Vlad handed sealed envelopes to various security persons, the bribes no doubt, and within minutes they had cleared security and were seated within their terminal.

Vlad began another briefing, but first he handed out blue cards to everyone. "These cards are preloaded with ten thousand dollars on them. They are for food, and clothing. For now, go buy yourselves something to keep you entertained. It's a thirteen hour flight and I don't want to hear a complaint of 'I'm bored' from anyone. I need to work; I'll be here if you need anything." Vlad took his laptop out of his briefcase and started typing.

* * *

The teens had ended up falling asleep on the various empty seats in the airport, trying to get a few more hours of sleep. Vlad later woke them to inform them that they had an hour before the flight left, he knew they hadn't had anything to eat yet.

Skulker and Johnny were seated in the terminal, watching the planes take off and land. The girls had ventured into the duty-free and were looking through magazines. Bertrand had joined up with the Dan and the teens to get something to eat. They had settled on a small coffee shop in a different terminal.

Of course, Danny had been pushed out of the booth they were seated in, and forced to order everything for everyone. They had told him what they wanted, but Danny didn't bother to remember. "Uh…" He stared up at the menu. "Give me two of every type of scone, two black coffees, and five glasses of orange juice." He paid for the order and took back about twelve scones in a box; the waitress brought them their drinks.

"So when the mad cow disease evolves, it may reach the capability of being able to affect humans. Then you would get these 'zombies' you are referring to." Bertrand explained.

"That is so cool. Zombies are real!" Sam cheered.

"Cool? Quite the contrary. If zombies were real, they would be trying to eat you." Bertrand took a sip of his coffee.

"No, it would still be cool. All I will have to do is out-run Tucker, and they would eat him instead." Dani snickered.

"No, I don't think so. They would go after someone with more muscle, someone like you. They wouldn't want my computer geek body." Tucker continued stuffing himself with the scones.

* * *

Vlad, who was now reading some paper documents, looked up to see them approach. "You're just in time." He handed out the teens' boarding passes and packed his stuff back into his briefcase.

They exchanged tickets with each other, trying to see who they would be sitting next to.

Valerie was next to Sam, Tucker's had a row to himself, Dani was sitting next to Dan, but Danny's ticket didn't seem to match anyone else's.

"Hey Fruitloop! Why doesn't my ticket match anyone's?" Danny waved his boarding pass around.

"Don't worry Little Badger, it does." Vlad had an evil glint in his eye. He pulled out his own ticket and showed Danny.

"No way! I am not sitting next to you." Danny seemed to be exploding a lot lately.

"Come now, it's only for this flight."

"This thirteen hour flight!"

"_Now boarding first class passengers to Air France, We are now boarding first class passengers to Air France."_

"That's our queue." Vlad ushered a steaming Danny forward.

* * *

"_Please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff."_

Danny grit his teeth as he obliged.

As soon as they had gotten on the plane, he made a dash for the window seat. If he was going to be stuck next to Vlad, he might as well try and make the best of it. He and Vlad had the bulkhead seats with everyone seated in the rows directly behind them.

Directly behind Danny were Dani and Dan, Sam and Valerie, Tucker, Skulker and Ember, Spectra and Bertrand, with Johnny and Kitty finishing off the last row on the right side of the first class cabin.

Naturally, the teens had their faces glued to the window during takeoff, but once they were in the air they had quickly lost interest.

Being the only sensible ones, the girls decided to whip out their Hamlet manuscripts and practice. Tucker was playing a game on his PDA, while Danny had been scrolling through the movie options on his personal T.V.

Dani leaned over into Danny's seat. "Hey, come practice with us." She waved the book around his head.

"No. I'm still mad at you guys." Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"You shouldn't be." Dani leaned over more and wrapped her arms around Danny's shoulders.

Danny pulled back, trying to break out of her hug, but lost his balance and ended up pulling both himself and Dani into the empty space of the bulkhead. They let out a shout as the both fell to the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Vlad asked without even looking over his newspaper. They were teenagers, they would get over it.

Dani was the first to get up. "Yeah." She laughed out.

A pillow came flying out of nowhere and hit her in the head. "Will you whelps keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Skulker lowered his head into his seat again and closed his eyes.

Dan had laughed at his younger self's clumsiness. "Both of you, come here." He motioned to them.

Dan pushed Danny into the window seat next to him and pulled Dani into his lap.

Sam and Valerie leaned over to where the three Phantoms were seated. "Okay, so first we have scene one."

"Hey, don't forget about me." Tucker climbed over the girl's seats.

"Say Tucker, why did you want Claudius' role anyways?" Dani asked as she leafed through her manuscript.

"Check out the acting notes on page twenty four."

Everyone turned their manuscripts too that page.

"No! This can't be happening! I won't do it!" Valerie cried out as she starred at the manuscript in sheer horror.

_Gertrude enters and places kiss upon Claudius' cheek._

"I'm so sorry." Sam and Dani continuously told Valerie as they laughed.

"Hey! Not every girl gets to give the Tucker a kiss."

"Well yes. Not every girl is stuck with the role of Gertrude!" Valerie pushed Tucker, who had been getting too close, back over her seat and into his.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands." Tucker voiced from his discomfort.

Valerie picked up her glass of water and dumped behind her seat without even looking.

* * *

Lunch time came around, and, as usual, no one was in their proper seat.

Dan was sitting next to Vlad. Danny and Dani were sitting next to each other, both of them knocked out. Tucker was still in his own row, but laid out on the seats listening to music. Ember and Kitty 'convinced' Johnny to trade seats with Spectra so the three of them would be able to gossip with each other. Skulker had yet to wake up from his nap.

The flight attendant came by with the cart, but stopped when she reached the sleeping Fentons.

"Just a moment." Vlad took a pen and started tapping the halfas' foreheads. "Wake up you two."

Dani woke up at the first few taps, but Danny slapped the pen away and continued to sleep.

"Allow me." Dan took his glass of water and splashed it on Danny.

Danny jumped up right away and glared at the two adults laughing in front of him.

"Thank you, Dan." Vlad handed a handkerchief to Danny.

"Yes Dan. Thank you." Danny bantered, wiping the water from his face with the handkerchief.

The stewardess would have laughed had she not been the one who would have to clean up the mess once everyone had left.

* * *

_Please place you seats in the upright position as we prepare for landing._

* * *

Dani shivered into her jacket as she hit the cold Parisian night air. It was dark out, but morning wouldn't be too far off.

They cleared customs fairly quickly because of their lack of luggage, and rode in the limo Vlad had ordered to pick them up.

As the teens were getting into the limo, Vlad put his hand on Danny's head. "One", and hand on Dani's "Two." Sam "Three.", Tucker "Four.", and lastly on Valerie's head "Five. Good! Everyone is accounted for."

* * *

They had finally arrived at their hotel after a two hour car ride, and were about as mentally active as zombies.

"There are enough rooms here for everyone to have their own." Vlad was going to continue explaining, but the teens had completely ignored him and chosen a room for the five of them to share. They were in the biggest suite available in Paris, and yet they still wanted to share.

They changed into their PJs and climbed into the king sized bed.

* * *

**Air France. Even if your life depended on it, do not use it. Worst service ever.**

**A lot of this travel stuff was based off my own experience when I travel with my friends. Once, thirteen of us shared a hotel room. It wasn't a suite, it was just a normal room, but it was so much fun! We all managed to pile into one queen sized bed. Good times! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Lani's Tamer-chi****, who has vowed to review every chapter of this story! Yayz! I love you!**

**Review Please!**


	20. A Day On The Town

**I've been watching My Life As A Teenage Robot. Hilarious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty: A Day On The Town

Dani woke up with a loud yawn. The night had been kind of a blur, seeing as she had been too tired to process anything. To her right were Danny and Tucker, to her left Sam and Valerie. She did the only reasonable thing a person could do in such a situation.

"Wake up guys!" Dani jumped up and down on the bed, like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Ugh. I thought my alarm clock was bad." Sam pulled her pillow around her head.

"How can you say that? You should be excited! We're in the city of love! We're in France!" Dani opened up the curtains, letting the afternoon sunlight wake everyone for her.

Danny shielded his eyes from the light. "You're just hungry, aren't you?"

Dani rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Maybe…"

* * *

"Ah, everyone awake I see?" Vlad had woken up with the rest of Paris while the others continued to sleep off their jetlag.

"Where's the kitchen?" Dani was practically skipping around in circles.

"It's down that way, but I didn't have it stocked. Do you still have your cards, or have you lost them by now?" Vlad flipped the T.V to another channel.

"We have them." Danny searched through his pocket unsuccessfully. "Somewhere."

"Well, for those of you who do have them, you can go out into town, see the sights, buy something to eat, and buy clothes. _Formal _clothes. All of you." He put a heavy emphasis on the last part of his instructions. "Of course there a-"

"Found it!" Danny held up his blue card. "It was in my back pocket. Go figure."

"That's wonderful Daniel. As I was saying, there are a few rules you need to follow. First and foremost, no splitting up. I count five teenagers leaving, and that's how many I want returning. Second, do not take any forms of transportation. I don't want you wandering too far to the point where you cannot find your way back. Besides, you cannot even speak french to tell a taxi driver where you want to go. Lastly, and most importantly, NO GHOST POWERS!" Vlad startled everyone to attention with his shout. "Pariah does not know we are here, and I want to keep t that way. Understand?"

"Okay, okay, we get it." Danny put his hands up defensively.

"Just be back by seven." Vlad waved them off.

* * *

Paris was pretty busy. People were walking about as if the place was not the target of an insane ghost king. Girls were shopping with their friends, business men were talking on cell phones, tourists were taking photographs, and the teens had no idea where to go. They had agreed on getting something to eat first, but finding the place was the problem.

"How about that place?" Tucker pointed to a pretty high class restaurant.

"Nah, too fancy." Danny didn't want to put up with anymore stuck up people.

"It's fine! We've been walking around for twenty minutes! Let's go." Dani pulled her brother towards the door.

* * *

Of course, there was that slight problem of no one being able to speak French.

Dani held up her hand to the waiter, signaling that there were five people in her party.

The waiter gave them a disdain look before leading them to a table. Once she left, the teens continued talking.

"What's up with her? Did you see the look she gave us?" Danny picked up a menu.

"Do you see the way we're dressed?" Sam pointed to the people around their tables.

Suits, tuxedos, and dresses as far as the eye could see.

"Never mind that, can any of you read this?" Danny was turning the menu in different directions, as if holding it upside down would somehow help him understand french.

"We each pick a dish at random and then we can share. Sound fair?" Sam proposed.

"Oh! I recognize one dish!" Dani laid her menu flat on the table. "This one!"

_Escargot._

"Ew!" They cried in unison, attracting glares from the neighboring tables with the loudness of their voices.

"We can't leave without trying it!" Dani reasoned.

"Okay, you order that and we'll order something else." Valerie had her eye on a picture of one of the dishes they served.

"Here's something we recognize!" Tucker pointed to the drink section of the menu.

_Coca-Cola_

"Okay, we have drinks. Has everyone decided what they are going to order?" Sam closed her menu and set it down.

* * *

"You try it first." Tucker pushed the plate to Danny.

"No way! She ordered it, she tries it first." Danny pushed the plate to Dani.

"I have a better idea! We each take one and try it at the same time." Dani took a snail from the plate in front of her before sending it back around the table.

Once everyone had reluctantly taken one, Dani gave the queue. "Bon appétit!"

Forks simultaneously entered the teen's mouths. Food was simultaneously spit out of their mouths.

"That's nasty!" Tucker wiped his tongue using a napkin.

"Great idea, Dani. 'Let's eat snails!'" Danny mocked.

"Hey, I was just trying to be more open minded!" Dani pulled another dish to her. She piled some of the pasta unto her own plate before pushing it back and grabbing another dish.

As the teens continued talking, they never noticed the dirty looks people were giving them. Then again, the teens never noticed how loud they were getting, nor did they notice the food that went flying way out of range when they decided to start throwing it around.

The waiters could not have been more relived to see them leave.

The waitress shook her head disapprovingly. "Vous américaines stupide."

* * *

The teens found a small boutique to shop at.

The boys had quicly selected a few T-shirts and formal suit, but the girls took their sweet time picking out theirs. They chose some casual clothing quickly, but it was the formal clothing that took them a while.

"Danny, which one looks better? The plain dress or the frillyone?" Dani asked while she viewed herself in the mirror.

"It looks great." Danny responded in a bored tone.

"What? Are you even looking?" Dani put her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Danny was in fact not looking at the dress. He was lying on the chair outside the changing room with Tucker, staring at the ceiling in boredom.

"Oh yeah? What color is the frilly dress?"

"Uh…pink?"

Dani let out an exasperated sigh. "No, it's navy blue."

"Cut us some slack!" Tucker spoke up. "We're guys. We hate clothes shopping."

"Fine, fine." Dani compared the dresses in the mirror once more before makinf her decision. "I'll take the frilly one. You guys ready?" She called to Sam and Valerie, who were still in the changing rooms.

Said girls walked out of the changing rooms, each carrying the dress of their choice.

"Thank God! Can we please leave?" Danny was dying to get out.

"Did you forget we still need to buy shoes?" Sam asked jokingly.

"WHAT?" Both boys asked in a panicked state.

"Kidding, kidding." Sam patted of their heads. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

The teens did have some time before they needed to return home, but seeing as they accomplished their main objectives they decided to head back to the hotel.

"Hey Vlad! We're back!" Danny called as soon as he opened the door.

"He's not here." Dan's voice came back from in front of the T.V.

The teens came into the living room, to see only Dan, Bertrand, and Skulker.

"Where is everyone?" Sam asked.

"Well, Kitty and Ember dragged Johnny to the spa, and I don't know were Vlad is." Dan's eyes didn't stray from the T.V screen. They were watching some kind of a French soap opera.

"Let's see what else we can do here." Dani picked up the hotel's brochure and flipped through some of the pages. "Spa, gym, eateries, and-hey! I think I know where Vlad is." She pointed to a circled event on the brochure. "Today only," She read aloud. "we will be hosting an international wine tasting event."

"Does that mean we get to see the Fruitloop wasted?" Danny took the brochure from Dani and read the finer details.

"Let's go see!" Sam exclaimed.

"Hold on for just second!" Dan grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt. "You guys should change into something nice. The hotel staff might kick you out, you'd look like street urchins going in to beg for money."

"Alright!" Danny pulled his shirt out of Dan's grasp. "Stop touching me!"

* * *

Everyone was quiet as they rode the elevator to the top floor.

Dani had on the navy blue dress she purchased. It had a tight fitting, slevless top and it gently frilled from the waist down to the floor. Valerie had on a dark purple dress which stopped at a few inches past her knees. Sam had on a standard black cocktail dress. The boys had on crisp black suits with matching black ties.

Of course, no one had bothered to do anything about their hair.

The teens walked out into a pretty bustling room.

"Whoa, this place is a lot more crowded than I thought it would be." Danny led the way, pushing through the socializing adults. When he spotted Vlad he called out to him. "Hey! Vlad!"

Vlad turned from the conversation he was having to see who called him. He was rather surprised to see the teens in formal regalia. "My, don't you all look lovely. Very nice choice, Little Badger."

"Oh Vlad, is this your son?" A black haired woman with a white boa wrapped around herself pinched Danny's cheek. "He's so adorable! What was his name again?"

Vlad was breaking out in a nervous sweat. He might have been telling his business colleagues that he had a son. He might have also been hoping that his colleagues would never meet Daniel until the boy had willingly agreed to join him.

Danny was none the happier. Vlad was telling people he was his son? He was tempted to break the truth to the woman, but that would lead to more trouble than he wanted to handle at the moment, so he played along. "My name is Daniel." Vlad owed him big time. He could practically hear the snickering coming from the others behind him.

"Daniel? How handsome!" She cooed to the younger male halfa.

"Yes, well, Daniel and his friends didn't come here to hear us old folk blather on. Run along now, son." If Daniel was playing along, he might as well milk it for everything it's worth.

"Don't worry Vladmir, your son came looking for you. He probably wants to speak to you. I'll come back later. Look, Victoria has arrived, I simply must greet her. She came here from India, you know." The black haired woman left.

Vlad turned his attention to the teenagers, only to see Danny with his arms folded over his chest, glaring with all his might.

"Vlad! Really? Really?" Danny tried his best not make a scene by raising his voice.

"Calm down, Daniel. All in due time. See how comfortable you are being my son? Vlad smiled into his wine glass.

Daniel sighed and gave up. There was no point in arguing with the deranged old man. He suddenly smiled as he remembered why he came here in the first place. "Oh yeah! We came to see you wasted." Danny looked the older man over once more. "You're not wasted!"

Vlad let out a laugh. "You're not supposed to drink the wine. You are supposed to swirl it around in your mouth to get the flavor and then you spit it out into a bucket one of the waiters are holding."

"Ew." Valerie watched as a group of people spit out their wine.

"Can we taste some wine?" Dani asked hopefully.

"No." Vlad deadpanned.

"Why not?"

"I don't need a bunch of intoxicated teenagers on my hands."

"But you just said we don't actually drink the wine. How are we supposed to get drunk?" Dani reasoned.

"Fine. But, only one sip!" Vlad signaled for a waiter to come over. A small sip of wine was poured into different champagne glasses, the passed out to the teens. "Do not drink any!" Vlad sternly reminded them.

"Cheers!" They toasted their glasses before taking a sip.

They swirled the wine around for a second before spitting it out into the bucket.

"What' the matter?" Vlad was smiling.

"This is way too strong!" Sam pulled her head away from the bucket.

"Yes, alcohol is an acquired taste. This brand especially." Vlad picked the bottle up from the tray the waiter was holding. "It's over one hundred years old!"

"You're enjoying this?" Danny took the bottle and read the label. He tried to. The label was in French.

"The wine? Yes. The company? No. Most of these people are my business associates, some are from higher class families. That lady I was talking with own many diamond mines in Africa."

"How much longer is this going to last?" Valerie watched as people just arrived.

"This lasts all day, but I will probably be here for another hour or so. It would look bad if I left too soon. Why don't you go find something to do in the game room?"

* * *

"You scored my ball! Two shots!" Sam positioned her cue stick in front of a white ball.

"Nice going, Dani." Valerie said sarcastically.

"Hey, I didn't think it would go that far!" Dani leaned against the wall as Sam continued contemplating her next shot.

They had settled on a game of pool, seeing as they were too young to gamble, even for Europeans.

Johnny phased into the room. He had tried walking in, but was promptly thrown out of the hotel for his rather hobo-ish drab. He couldn't say he was unhappy, it had gotten him out of going to the spa with the girls. "What's up little dudes?"

"Hey Johnny." Danny started chalking the top of his cue stick.

"Playing pool? Let me show you how it's done." Johnny took the stick from Sam, ignoring her protests, and struck the white ball.

It bounced off a solid red, to the yellow stripes and sent it into the table. It then hit the side and bounced to a stripped green, also sending that into the table.

"No way! How'd you do that?" Tucker ad astonishment written all over his face.

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." Johnny enjoyed is ten seconds of fame before continuing. "Plasmius sent me here to get you guys. He wants you back up in the room."

* * *

**Deep down inside, we all want to see Vlad wasted. Can you imagine what he would do/say?**

**This one is dedicated to RainingHearts4Ever, a new reviewer! Yayz!**

**So, thanks for reading. Your silent support is always appreciated, but it still makes me happy to see reviews! **

**If you have dilemma with my story, I do accept criticism. **

**Review Please!**


	21. Talking

**BAND TEN HUT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Talking

"Everyone understands what we're doing, right?" Vlad made sure no looks of confusion were etched on the faces of the people around him. "Any questions?"

Valerie held her hand up.

"Yes?"

"So, are we going to get to visit the Eifel Tower while we're here?"

Vlad face-palmed. Had the teens really forgotten why they had come to Paris in the first place? Desiree had been sighted in the suburbs a few minutes ago, and Vlad called them back so they could all go and capture her. She would probably have some useful information on Pariah's exact whereabouts.

"Have you all lost your minds? We're on a mission to capture a ghost, and all you can think about is going sightseeing?"

All the teens stared at him in silence.

"Is that a yes?" Valerie asked.

Vlad let out a sigh. There was no point in arguing with them. "Yes, but after this whole mess is over."

The teens cheered at their victory.

* * *

"I will run this through you one more time." Vlad began explaining to the group in front of him from the safety of their alley. He pointed to the two teen halfas. "We're going to send you two out as a distraction; she won't be surprised to see you here. Once you get her weakened we'll jump in and capture her. Remember, we have to do this quickly. If we drag this out too long, she might call for help or inform Pariah of our whereabouts." Vlad stopped for a moment to make sure Desiree hadn't drifted any closer. "Try to provoke her, it would be a big help if we can see how strong she has gotten from granting so many wishes."

Danny didn't exactly agree with Vlad's plan of provoking her. It might cause some civilians to get in harm's way. "I don-"

"Go!" Vlad shoved the two halfas out of the alley and into the street.

The two picked themselves up and flew over to Desiree.

"The ghost children? All they way out here? I thought for sure you would not be coming, but it would have happened eventually. No matter!" Desiree's hands started glowing with energy. "I've been here for weeks. Let's see if you brats could really defeat me!" Desiree's energy suddenly became darker as the bright pink became a dark magenta. She began to grow in size until she towered over the tallest apartment complex.

Dani and Danny flew off in two different directions to start their attack.

Desiree conjured up vine-like creatures from the ground and sent them towards the halfas.

Danny quickly froze them and destroyed them.

Dani flew closer to Desiree, trying to get a kick to her face, but was swatted to the ground as if she were a fly. This gave her an idea. She met Danny's gaze and gave him a nod.

Dani began flying around Desiree in circles.

Danny joined her, but flew in the opposite direction.

The two continued this, switching directions, or completely changing flying angles until they noticed Desiree stop and put her hand to her head.

Vlad took it as a sign of weakness and motioned for everyone to attack. "Follow their lead!"

The ghosts flew around her and fired their attacks all at once. The energy beams did the standard damage, but it was Ember's attack that had the biggest effect.

As the sound waves passed through Desiree, a layer of energy was shed from her exterior causing her to shrink in size. She was wearing her energy as an exoskeleton!

"Skulker, can you restrain her?" Dan flew near him and asked.

"It might take a few of you to help, but we can do it." Skulker's back opened up to release several glowing green ropes. He pulled them free and threw the ends at Desiree. The ends wrapped themselves around her and tightened their grip. He let go of all the other ends except for one.

Everyone grabbed a free end and continued their uncoordinated flying.

Within minutes, Desiree was tightly wrapped up.

"I demand you untie me this instant!" Desiree tried to break free, but found herself unable to.

"Fall back!" Dan ordered. He watched as everyone pulled their ropes back with them, tightening their hold on Desiree even more. He took a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail.

Layer upon layer of spectral energy began peeling off of Desiree until she was returned to her normal size. The restraints disintegrated from the impact of the attack, but Desiree fell to the ground.

Sam zoomed over on her scooter and sucked Desiree into a Fenton Thermos.

* * *

"Alright Desiree, talk!"

Desiree was roughly thrown against the couch. She stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest and turned her face away from the people surrounding her. "I have nothing to say!"

"Where is Pariah?" Skulker yelled in frustration.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Desiree still refused to look at any of them.

"Desiree, Desiree, Desiree, did you really think Pariah was going to give you a share of his kingdom?" Vlad took a gentler approach. "You saw what he did last time he was here, you should have known better."

"I wanted revenge!" Desiree suddenly snapped.

"Revenge? Revenge on what?" Skulker's tone shifted to confusion.

"Revenge on them!" Desiree pointed to the teenagers. "All I wanted to do was enjoy the human world, but they had to come along and ruin it! I wanted Amity Park for my territory, but you kicked me out!"

"Enjoy!" Danny was now the one yelling. "You were terrorizing the people in the city! You tried to turn my best friend against me! And what's this about territory?" Danny's fists began glowing green.

"Enough!" Vlad pushed Desiree back onto the couch and Danny away from her. "All this shouting is getting us nowhere." Vlad allowed himself to land, but did not shift out of his ghost form. "Desiree, look, you know as well as we do that we have to defeat Pariah. Nothing good will come out of his rule. We need your help."

"Why should I help you?" Desiree's voice returned to normal speaking volume.

Vlad gave her a stern look.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" She relented.

"Where is Pariah?" Skulker cut in.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Skulker started yelling again.

"I would speak mostly with Vortex; he in turn would relate what I said to Pariah. I have only seen Pariah a few times myself. I would tell them about the progress of the city's ghost hunters. There aren't that many, and their technology is far inferior to that of Amity Park's."

"Do you at least know when Pariah is going to attack?" Spectra asked her.

"In eight days." Desiree's gaze wandered to the floor.

"Wait. Didn't you put some sort of a spell on Pariah to make him stronger?" Vlad remembered his conversation with Skulker. "Tell me about its exact effect."

"I basically took half his life force and converted it into usable energy."

"Can't you reverse the spell?" Kitty had seen Desiree reverse some of her own spells before. Why not now?

"I used his life force, not mine; I was just a medium in the process. Even so, Pariah has the crown, magical spells like that won't have an effect unless he wills them to."

There was a long pause before Vlad spoke up again.

"What about the other ghosts working with Pariah?"

"As of now, Technus, Nocturne, and Vortex have agreed to join him. Walker was too suspicious, so he is helping Pariah indirectly, but he wouldn't join him."

"That's it? I thought for sure Pariah would have recruited more people."

"That's all he needs. Nocturne can put an entire city to sleep, Technus can shut down all power supplies in the human world, and Walker has a bunch of ghosts under his control."

"What's happening now? Has Pariah caught on to us?"

"No, he sent Vortex to Amity Park to unleash a hurricane. He still thinks you are all in Amity Park."

The teens met each other's nervous gazes.

"When is the next time you are meeting with Vortex?"

"I won't be seeing him until Pariah arrives to take over."

Vlad started rubbing his temples. He could feel the headache coming. "Thank you, Desiree. Why don't you pick out one of the empty rooms to stay in, it's getting kind of late."

* * *

"Pillow Fight!"

A loud scream followed by laughter could be heard coming from the rooms the teens were sharing.

It had started when Sam and Dani were jumping on the bed. Dani had gotten the bright idea to pick up a pillow and start hitting Sam. Sam retaliated by grabbing another pillow and returning the blows.

Somehow, everyone had ended up on the bed, beating each other with the pillows.

Danny sent a strong blow to Tucker, who went tumbling off the bed. He knocked the nightstand over, causing the lamp to fall and shatter.

Tucker suddenly jumped back onto the bed. "Ambush!" he yelled as he began hitting Danny with his pillow.

Danny found himself facing the wrath of four other pillows. Blindly swinging his own pillow around, he managed to head-shot Valerie.

Valerie fell back onto the bed with a shriek.

They all stopped their riff-raff when they heard thumping coming from the wall.

"Knock it off, whelps! I have tranquilizer, don't make me come in there and use it!" Skulker's angry voice wasn't muffled one bit by the padding in the wall.

The teens snickered, but obliged none the less.

Dani got up as soon as she had laid down on the bed. "Water."

* * *

Dan had been so happy when all the shouting had stopped. He had been trying to sleep for the longest time, but it was impossible will all the racket they were making.

He could have gone in there and shut them up, but he heard Dani laughing. Is she was happy, losing an hour or two of sleep wouldn't be all that bad.

He had tried going to sleep in the living room, which was farther away from their room than his own room, but their shrieking seemed to only get louder. Then there was a shattering noise followed by a loud thump.

Someone was going to run out covered in blood. That, or missing an eye.

He heard Skulker yell something, and the noise finally dying down.

Where were the others? Were they seriously sleeping through this?

Strange, no one was running around in a panic. It had been a whole minute since the crashing noise.

Dan stopped his musings and decided he would just stay on the couch for the night, he didn't feel like getting up again.

He heard the door open and small, dainty footsteps approach. Yes, it was definitely his favorite girl.

Dan frowned. He hoped she wasn't the one running around covered in blood.

Dan watched as Dani walked past him, thankfully not covered in blood, and got herself a glass of water.

Dani didn't notice Dan on the couch; she had still thought he was in his room. She put her glass on the counter and walked past the couch once again, only to be knocked off her feet. She screamed as the room seemed to move on its own.

"Not so loud. You don't want Skulker coming out, do you?" Dan laid Dani on his own muscular form.

"Dan!" Dani said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing? I thought you went to sleep."

"I tried to go to sleep. Do you know how loud you guys were? What are you even doing up this late?"

"We were having a pillow fight, but Skulker threatened us with tranquilizer."

"I see. With all that commotion I thought for sure someone would be screaming bloody murder."

"No, we're still pretty intact." Dani ran a hand over each arm to prove her point.

Dan chuckled and sat upright, pulling Dani upright with him. "You should go back to sleep, it's pretty late."

"Okay. Good night, Dan." Dani pulled herself up and placed a kiss on Dan's cheek before returning back to her room.

* * *

**So hungry…shrimp scampi sounds really good right about now.**

**So, I have a little story for you guys. **

**I was in Syria this past summer. I was flipping through the channels, bored out of my mind, when I happend to stumble upon NickArabia. It's Nickelodeon in Arabic. I watched Danny Phantom in Arabic, and all I have to say is Oh...My...God! Sam is 'Sally', Tucker is 'Tariq', Paulina is 'Jasmine', Jasmine is simply referred to as 'Older Sister', Danny is still called 'Danny' (Danny is also an Arabic name), Skulker is 'Joom Joom', and I forgot what Vlad was called. **

**My favorite though is Star. Her name in NickArabia is 'Shams' which means 'Sun'. In the episode Lucky in Love, Tucker accidentally calls Star 'Satellite' when he calls out to her in the Nasty Burger, right? In NickArabia he calls her 'Amar' which means 'Moon'. He called the sun, moon! **

**It was funny in arabic, but I hope you were able to see the humor in it!**

**Next chapter, I'll write about Danny Phantom when I was in Russia. **

**Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy thanksgiving!**

**Review Please!**


	22. The Plan

**You know what we need? Good, because I don't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two: The Plan

"_Room Service!"_ A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Just leave the cart there, please." Vlad waited until he was sure the maid had left before opening the door to retrieve their breakfast. He didn't need any humans seeing a roomful of ghosts.

"That's mine!" Tucker snatched a turkey sandwich that Skulker had been eyeing.

"Let's not start fighting about trivial things. There is more than enough food, and I can order more if need be." Vlad himself took a wrapped muffin from a tray on the bottom of the cart.

Once everyone had selected their breakfast and taken a seat, Vlad began. "Now that we have been able to sneak into the city unnoticed, we should make our presence known. If Pariah really is spending this time preparing for battle, our presence will force him out onto the battlefield before he is ready." Vlad stopped when he saw Dani raise her hand. "Yes?"

Dani held up a plate of French toast she and Valerie had been sharing. "Is this just called 'toast' here?"

Vlad gave her look of disapproval before continuing. Their need to ask irrelevant questions in serious times was starting to get on his nerves. "As I was saying…I just lost my train of thought."

"You can only get lost if it's unfamiliar territory." Danny snickered.

The other ghosts in the room couldn't help but join in on the quiet laughter.

"Alright then, Daniel. What's your great idea?" Vlad tapped his foot as he waited for the younger halfa's response.

Danny was about to give one of his trademark responses when he was cut off by Spectra. "We should use this time to our advantage instead of Pariah's disadvantage. What if we recruited other ghosts to help us?"

"Go on." Vlad encouraged.

"If we lure Pariah out, we will probably face Vortex first. Vortex will tell Pariah who to expect, and we will lose our advantage. If we spend this time recruiting ghosts secretly, we will have more numbers on our side and the element of surprise. It will be a win-win situation for us."

"It is a good idea, but there are not many ghosts who will join us. Many ghosts have gone into hiding, and not just in the Ghost Zone. They are scattered throughout various countries in the human world." Skulker spoke up from his own breakfast.

"Then we'll find them!" Kitty's enthusiasm caught everyone off guard. "There may not be many, but there are ghosts who will fight with us against Pariah."

"How can we go searching for them? Pariah knows us all by face; he'd kill us if he saw us." Valerie said with concern.

"That and his skeletons might be drifting around in the ghost zone. They may not be strong, but they are telepathic. He could find our exact location within minutes if we encounter one!" Bertrand waved his spoon in the air as he said this.

"I can go searching." Desiree spoke for the first time that morning. "Pariah won't attack me if he sees me in the Ghost Zone, and neither will the other ghosts he has recruited."

"I can search as well. With my elite hunting skills, I can evade Pariah's goons and find any ghosts in hiding." The prospect of this search got Skulker excited. It would be his best game yet.

"If we each cover a certain area, we can find-." Johnny was cut off by Skulker.

"No! If too many of us go, it will be suspicious. Pariah will be bound to notice. We cannot afford to have that happen. Desire and I will split up and search for ghosts. We'll send them here so we can't be traced back to you. The two of us will be fine on our own."

Vlad did not say anything for a long time, going over the information he had just received. Finally, he sighed. "Are you sure about this, Skulker?"

"Yes." Skulker had never been more sure about anything. He would rather the other ghosts did not come along; they would be in too much danger. He was in a good amount of danger himself, but his hunting skills gave him a higher chance of survival.

"When do you want to leave?"

* * *

"Please, be careful." Ember pleaded as she hugged him from behined.

"You know I will." Skulker pulled his girlfriend closer to him in a passionate kiss.

Dani's eyes widened from the keyhole outside the door. Where was everyone? They were missing out on some real dirt! She gave a mute growl of frustration. She couldn't call out to them, or else Ember and Skulker would find out she was spying on them, nor could she just get up and leave. She might never get another chance like this one!

Dani continued her internal debating until a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing?"

Dani turned her attention from the door to Dan, who was walking down the hall towards her. She put her index finger to her lips while motioning for Dan to come have a look.

Dan followed her instructions, but looked away as soon as he saw the intimate couple. He picked Dani up and threw her over his shoulder. "I don't think they would appreciate finding you there."

Dani gave a huff. "Fine, fine, you killjoy."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Vlad asked Skulker first.

"Yes.

"What about you, Desiree?" Vlad turned his attention towards the genie ghost.

"I am ready."

"According to some readings I picked up, a natural forming portal will open a few miles outside of the city. Follow me." Vlad phased out of the hotel room with the other two ghosts in tow.

* * *

As the days trickled by, ghosts started slowly appearing.

The first to arrive were Vlad's annoying vultures, followed by the Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, Poindexter, and the Ghostwriter.

Danny had been skeptical about these ghosts. None of them had any distinct or remarkable powers that would be of great help. Still, it was a little comforting knowing that there would be some other help.

Thankfully, Vlad played the role of the gracious host, so Danny's cynicism would not drive away their only chance at victory.

When Pandora, Dora, and the Fright Knight showed up, Danny felt that Skulker and Desiree had finally made some real progress. When Amorpho showed up, he had to resist the urge to punch the shape-shifter in the face.

* * *

When no new ghosts were coming in, the teens would find themselves bored out of their minds.

Now that there was such a huge amount of spectral energy in the city, they had to stay hidden. That basically meant they were stuck inside the hotel until Pariah decided to attack.

The teens kept themselves distracted by doing their school work, and practicing scenes from their upcoming play, much to Danny's embarrassment.

* * *

"Remember, Danny-boy! You're supposed to be angry, outraged! The love of your life has just spurned your affection! Now, try again." Ghostwriter sat back down on the sofa.

Danny let out a growl of frustration. They had been over this scene so many times! Apparently, he wasn't showing enough emotion to satisfy Ghostwriter. He didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a play, not even a professional one at that. Besides, it's not like he had signed himself up for this part.

Dani looked over her script once more and set it down before beginning. "My honour'd lord, you know right well you did; And, with them, words of so sweet breath composed, As made the things more rich: their perfume lost, Take these again; for to the noble mind, Rich gifts wax poor when givers prove unkind. There, my lord."

"Ha, ha! Are you honest?" Danny's apathetic tone rang throughout the room.

"BOO!" Various paper wads, courtesy of the audience, came flying at Danny's head.

"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Danny cried before sharply turning to his audience. "What are you even doing here, anyways?"

Ember, Bertrand, Vlad, and the three vultures were busy crumpling up more paper for ammunition.

"We're bored. And this is fun." Ember tossed another paper wad at Danny. "Now go on. I enjoy watching your bad acting, dipstick."

"What Ember means is; we are enjoying your display of Shakespeare's fine arts. Please continue." Vlad was a big fan of fine literature, but something about seeing the younger halfa butcher it was quite entertaining.

"Once again, Danny-boy."

Now Danny was really angry. "Get thee to a nunnery: why wouldst thou be a breeder of sinners?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I am myself indifferent honest; but yet I could accuse me of such things that it were better my mother had not borne me: I am very proud, revengeful, ambitious, with more offences at my beck than I have thoughts to put them in, imagination to give them shape, or time to act them in. What should such fellows as I do crawling between earth and heaven? We are arrant knaves, all; believe none of us. Go thy ways to a nunnery. Where's your father?"

There was a long pause.

Then there was the sound of clapping.

"Good job! Now we are talking." Ghostwriter threw a paper wad at Danny regardless.

* * *

Dani and Amorpho had a blast messing with the hotel staff.

* * *

The lifeguard looked around the pool with a frown on his face. It was six in the morning! Why would the hotel want the pool to be open at six? Who was even up at six?

As if the lifeguard had just jinxed himself, Dani walked in wearing her bathing suit. She dove in and swam a lap before getting out and walking into the nearby changing room.

Amorpho shifted into Dani and phased himself into the bathroom, which was behind the lifeguard's seat. He pushed the door open and walked out.

The lifeguard wanted to ask her how she had gotten there without his notice, but he quickly let the idea die. He didn't want to look stupid. Besides, he had seen the girl before; he knew she didn't speak French.

Amorpho dove into the pool and quickly got out. He took a towel from a nearby table and left.

The lifeguard, thinking Dani had left for good, pulled out his cell phone and began texting.

Dani walked out of the changing room and waved to the lifeguard before taking a towel and leaving the pool area.

The look on the lifeguard's face was priceless.

Dani high-fived Amorpho once the two were back in the room.

Danny rolled his eyes at the two and returned his attention to the movie he and Sam were watching.

* * *

Much to Vlad's jealousy, Danny began asking Dan for help with his powers.

It began when Vlad noticed that the other ghosts were getting too restless. They were becoming irritable from being stuck in the room for so many days, and Danny's lovely disposition was not making it any better. Vlad knew a little exercise would be the best solution, so he did the only reasonable thing. He tossed some money at the staff and convinced them to close the hotel's gym for a few hours every day.

The ghosts would let out their frustrations in a form of 'training' which involved chasing a flying Danny around the workout area, trying to hit him. Ten points for the stomach, five if you got his arms, legs, or back, and fifty points if you got him in the head.

Ember held the winning score with an impressive six hundred and ten points with Fright Knight at a close second of five hundred forty-five.

Dani would practice her ice powers by joining the game. When she first started, her attacks would not even reach Danny, they would fall to the ground in a pile of slush, but as she progressed she was able to solidify her attacks and held a score of three hundred sixty-five. Pretty soon, she was able to match Danny in strength.

Danny, however, did not enjoy this game very much. Sure, he could fly at one hundred and twelve miles per hours, but the gym wasn't all that big, and having twelve ghosts chasing after you didn't make the attacks any less painful.

The only ghosts sensible enough not to take part were Dora, Dan, Vlad and Pandora.

Danny ended up getting Dan's help while he was contemplating how to get back at the ghosts, one day. Most of the ghosts had gone to the buffet for lunch, so now would the perfect time to use the gym without having to run from everyone. He phased through the floors to get to the gym, but was a little surprised to see Dan there.

Dan was in his human form bench pressing an impressive amount of weights. He stopped and put the bar back on the stand once he caught sight of Danny in his ghost form. "The gym isn't closed off; you should change back before someone sees you."

"I know. I was just too lazy to take the elevator." Danny landed and allowed the white rings to pass over him. "Why are you lifting weights? Shouldn't you be more concerned about your spectral energy?"

"Ghosts have muscle mass just as humans do." Dan took his shirt off, revealing his ripped body, and put it around his neck in the place of a towel. "Are you going to lift some weights?" Dan wiped his mouth to cover the smile that was threatening to break out over his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." Danny went to the bench next to Dan and had a look at the weights. One hundred and twenty pounds, he could do that! Danny laid down on the bench and lifted the bar off the stand. It came down fast as Danny tried with all his might to push the bar upwards. After a minute of almost suffocating, he finally gave up and swallowed his pride. "A little help here?"

Dan laughed at the sight of the teen struggling to lift such a small amount of weights. With one hand he grabbed the bar and pulled back up to the stand.

Danny chose to avoid his smirking gaze and went to take some weights off the sides of the bar instead. He was now down to seventy-five pounds. Danny tried once more, but yielded the same results.

Dan was in hysterics by now. "Okay, first let's-" He started his laughter up once again. After a glare from Danny he calmed down slightly. "I'm done now, really. So why don't you start-"Apparently, he wasn't done. Yet another fit of laughter came, this time he had to clutch his stomach. He finally regained his composure and removed all the weights from the bar.

"You want me to press the bar?" Danny was skeptical.

"It weighs forty-seven pounds."

Danny had had it up to there. He morphed back into his alter-ego, preparing to take off, when he felt something keeping him in place.

"Calm down, Danny-boy, I'm just messing with you." Dan had grabbed the back of Danny's hazmat suit, preventing him from leaving. "We can work on something else. You obviously came here for a reason."

"I was going to close the room and actually get some practice in before the others showed up."

"Practice with your ghost powers right? Because if it's for weight training I-" Dan decided that it would be a good idea not to finish that sentence. "So what do you want to work on?"

Danny really didn't want to accept help from Dan, but help was help, so he swallowed his pride.

They would work mostly on Danny's ability to wield ectoplasm while using physical attacks. Now instead of completely shattering a target to pieces, Danny could make a clear-cut hole straight through the center of it.

Not only were Danny's attacks much more accurate, they were also much deadlier.

* * *

The biggest shock came when Prince Aragon himself showed up to join their little resistance.

* * *

"You think Skulker really convinced Aragon to join?" Sam whispered.

"I don't know. What if he is here because he is working for Pariah?" Dani responded from her perch.

"That's ridiculous! He wouldn't have walked in all calm like that." Danny put his ear closer to the doorway.

"Danny, move, I can't see!" Tucker pushed Danny away from the crack in the slightly open door to get a better look.

Vlad had shooed them away from the living room when Aragon had suddenly phased into the room from the floor, leaving them to resort to spying.

Aragon had looked rather grim. His clothes were torn in some places and he had a cut running down the length of his face. He wasn't the only one who showed up though. He had three other ghosts with him.

Two of them were teenage boys, no older than sixteen, with one holding a little girl. She looked to be about four years old, but her olden style dress made it hard to tell how tall she really was.

The new coming ghosts were seated on the couches along with Dora and Vlad. All the other ghosts suddenly had something they needed to do in some other part of the hotel, and quickly cleared the suite.

"What are they saying, can anyone hear?" Valerie had her ear next to Danny's.

"Shh!"

"My Prince, to what do I owe the honor?" Vlad calmly asked.

"I must confess to the most unfortunate of circumstances. Pariah came forth and demanded I hand my kingdom over to him. I declined his offer, but he did not take too kindly to this." Aragon suddenly stopped.

"Go on, brother." Dora gently urged him.

"Pariah launched an attack on our kingdom in retaliation. I was able to push him out of the kingdom boundaries, but as soon as we stepped foot outside, Pariah destroyed the kingdom in one explosion."

Dora let out a gasp. "No, this can't be true! Tell me others survived!"

"I fear I cannot. Jerome, Alasdair, and little Evella survived because they disobeyed their parents' orders and were wandering outside the kingdom's boundaries."

The two teenage boys looked to the ground in order to avoid Aragon's heavy gaze.

They watched as Dora's calm expression suddenly faltered and tears slid down her face. One of the teenage boys leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here." Sam quietly closed the door. "We can always introduce ourselves later."

The others silently followed her back to their room.

* * *

"My name is Jerome, these two are my cousins."

Jerome had light blue skin, a head of shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, measuring few inches taller than Danny.

"I am Alasdair. This is my younger sister, Evella." He gave his little sister a bounce.

Alasdair and Evella had normal human skin color. He kept his short, jet-black hair gelled back, while Evella's white, neck length hair was tied in two tufts at the bottom of her head.

Alasdair towered over them at a six foot two. Evella looked so small in his arms at her two foot eight.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Danny shook hands with them and ran through the basic introductions. "I'm Danny; this is my sister, Dani, and my friends Tucker, Sam, and Valerie. So how old are you guys anyways?"

"I am sixteen, Jerome is fifteen, and Evella here is three." Alasdair pointed to said persons.

"So…uh…" Danny couldn't think of anything to say. What are you supposed to say to someone who just lost their entire family in the blink of an eye? Small talk seemed so pointless, and he really had nothing in common with these guys. They probably didn't know what videogames or movies were. They didn't even speak in the same fashion!

"You probably want to know happened, do you not? We saw you spying on our conversation from the doorway." As they would soon learn, Jerome was very blunt.

"No! That is…" Sam was trying to find some way of covering up their blunder, but really, what excuse did four teenagers have for sitting in a doorway?

"Have a seat, we will tell you what you wish to know." Alasdair seated himself on the floor and placed his younger sister next to him. "It started when Jerome and I made plans for an excursion beyond the castle walls. We chose that day specifically for my parents would be attending to business in the castle, leaving us unsupervised."

Jerome picked it up from there. "You see, there is this special lake we found hidden deep in the Ghost Zone. It has the most peculiar water. The water can't be touched unless we solidify our forms. We also discovered a portal hidden in the bottom of the lake."

"Wait." Dani stopped them from continuing. "That sounds a lot like Lake Eerie if it were in the Ghost Zone. Do you think that's where the portal behind the waterfall in the human world leads to?"

"I cannot answer your question. We were too scared to venture further. Our parents always warned us of going to the human world, they said portals were not as plentiful so we may never find our way back." Jerome started playing the fiber of the rugs.

"As I was saying, we were left on our own. However, before my parents left, they instructed us to care for my younger sister, so we had to bring her along. We quickly left the castle grounds and arrived at the lake. We were messing around with the strange water, enjoying ourselves, when we felt the ground beneath us quiver. The quivers were miniscule, but Evella began crying and we knew we had to return that instant."

"How did you know you had to return?" Danny asked.

"Evella has a bit of a paranormal ability, if you will. She can tell if something will end badly."

"How do you know? Can she talk?" Tucker rolled from his back onto his stomach.

Alasdair was silent for a moment as he thought of a way to explain it to them. "She can talk, but she chooses not to. I myself have only heard her speak when she is sharing her knowledge of the future. It's a little difficult to explain. She can tell when someone is going to die soon. Once, and elder picked her up and she simply said to him 'Death is at your doorstep'. That night, he had a heart attack in the doorway of his house. Another incident occurred when there was a series of murders going through our kingdom. At the time, we did now know who was responsible, but it turned out to be the owner of a fruit stand. Our mother offered an orange to Evella, but she panicked when she made contact with the skin. She threw it to the ground, claiming it was covered in dragon blood. Sure enough, the corpses of our kin were discovered in the man's orange groves."

"So, she can see the future?" Valerie was still a little confused.

Jerome spoke this time. "In a way. She can see the future, but it's through her sense of touch. She must feel the object or person first, but we do not know if she can see the good in future events as well. If she can, she has never voiced any of the visions to us."

"I see." Valerie watched the little girl, who was looking between the only two people she recognized.

"So we knew we needed to return home from Evella's cries. When we returned, the entire village lay in rubble. We walked through the town, but we couldn't find any survivors. We returned to my parent's home, but…but…" Alasdair stopped to prevent a sob from escaping his lips. He took a few shaky breaths as silent tears escaped his eyes.

"As we continued searching for survivors, we saw a huge shape fall from the sky." Jerome had chosen to skip over what they had seen at Alasdair's house, the image of his aunt and uncle's mangled corpses still fresh in his mind. "Upon our further inspection, we discovered it to be Prince Aragon. He had been fighting, for we could see the wounds he retained. When the Prince came to, he was overjoyed to see us alive. We had to explain the truth of our circumstances, but he did not have the heart to punish us for disobeying our parents. Instead he told us to follow him. That is how we came to be here."

"I'm so sorry." Sam said softly.

"Thank you for your condolences, but you need not be sorry. We still have each other, and now we have new friends." Jerome gave the teens a small smile.

* * *

Living with the dragon ghosts was certainly a refreshing experience. At least, it was for Danny and Sam.

* * *

Danny and Sam had been playing video games on the T.V in their rooms when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Danny called without looking away from the T.V.

Aragon opened the door and strode in. He waited for the teens to turn their attention to him, but when he saw that they were a little too caught up in their game he cleared his throat rather loudly.

Danny sighed before pausing the game and turned the T.V screen off. "Can we help you?"

"Yes. I came here to see Samantha." Aragon directed his attention to said girl. "How are you doing, my dear Samantha." He gave a small bow, took Sam's hand, and placed a kiss on the top of it.

Neither of them noticed Danny's glare, or his eyes go to radioactive green.

"I'm uh… doing great." Sam was a little confused. She thought Aragon would have hated her guts after her grand display in his palace dining hall.

"My dear, how about we take a walk through the city?"

Danny's anger started bubbling, threatening to spill over. How dare Aragon come in here and ask to spend time with Sam, considering the fact that he had kidnapped her and tried to force her to marry him against her will? If he did not pick up the hints pretty soon, there would be a serious beating coming his way.

"I'd love to, but…I…I…already promised Danny I'd walk with him! Right, Danny?" Sam nervously looked his way.

"Right!"

The two ran out of the hotel and onto the streets as fast as they could.

"Dude, Vlad's going to have a fit if he catches us out here." Danny rasped in between his gasps for air.

"Yeah, but I'm going to have a fit if I have to spend another minute in there with that creep." Sam rasped back to him.

"Same here." Danny finally caught his breath and looked up to the night sky. "Well, how about we actually take that walk?" He held his arm out to Sam.

"Why Danny, you're such a gentleman." Sam hooked her arms into his.

* * *

Needled to say, Aragon had been very disappointed.

He had genuinely wanted to take an outing with the goth girl, but that halfa got in his way. His eyes narrowed as he watched Danny hold is arm out to her, and she in turn accept it.

She may have made a fool of him in front of his kingdom, but he truly admired her. She was a woman with spirit, who knew exactly what she wanted. She would have made a fine wife, had she not left such a horrible impression on his people.

But that was of no matter now. He had a kingdom, but no people. No one to tell him Samantha was not a suitable queen.

Now, more than ever, the Prince found himself in need of a bride. Not only to produce a child, but to encourage other ghosts to become a part of his kingdom.

Aragon was well known for having a dislike of ghosts who were not of dragon decent, but if he were to take a human for a spouse it would show that he was more accepting. That and he could have the one thing no other ghost had. A human bride.

Re-building an entire kingdom would not be easy, but now time was moving forward. His kingdom had always been a most envied and prosperous one. Now, there could be change. Now, his kingdom could be even more prosperous.

Aragon smiled to himself.

His goth girl had been the best thing that happened to him in more than one way.

* * *

Dani could not sleep. She had been lying in bed for hours, but sleep seemed to evade her that night. She gave up, and climbed out of bed without waking anyone.

Dani made her way to the kitchen, were she fetched herself a soda. Probably not the best thing to be having if she was trying to fall asleep, but it didn't seem all that important now. She walked to the living room and opened up the balcony doors.

The breeze felt great against her skin as she untied her hair, letting the wind blow the strands in different directions.

Dani set her drink down on the ledge and looked over. Everyone looked like ants from up here! It wasn't an uncommon sight, being as she could fly and all, but it was still fun to look at. Maybe she could throw something over the edge, just to see if it would hit one of the people. She contemplated the possibilities, but she didn't have much on her. Maybe if she could find some sunflower seeds, then she could toss them off the ledge.

Dani giggled to herself, but her laughter was cut short when she looked back up into the sky.

There were green clouds swirling together in a vortex.

Dani stormed down the hall to Vlad's room knocking on all the doors along the way. She phased through his bedroom door and shook his sleeping form. "Vlad! Vlad! VLAD!"

Vlad awoke in shock. "Goodness gracious, Danielle! What's wrong?"

Dani threw open his bedroom curtains and pointed to the swirl of green in the sky. "Look!"

"Dear god! Go wake everyone!" Vlad ushered her out of the room as he went ghost and began preparing some ghost hunting devices.

Most of the ghosts had gotten up, and were now rushing to assemble in the living room.

Vlad took the center and began explaining. "Everyone, calm down! As you can see, Pariah has sent his lackeys out first. We will handle them, the rest of you are to remain hidden! Under no circumstances are we to lose the element of surprise."

Vlad had stopped as soon as the power had gone out. "That's Technus at work. As you know, their abilities do not complement each other, so they should not be too much of a trouble to take down. When Pariah appears, you attack once you get the signal. The impact of so many attacks should take a bit out of him. If you are too injured to fight, return here. Spectra and Bertrand will be standing by to treat any wounds you may receive. Do not try and play hero; you won't be of any use to us if you are dead. Understood?"

The ghosts gave curt nods.

"Very well. Come, we move out." Vlad lead the way as he phased through the ceiling, into the battlefield.

Dani felt a nervous tremor swell in her stomach. It was really beginning.

* * *

**Dan took his shirt off. (Insert fan girl squeal)**

**So, Danny Phantom in Russia.**

**I couldn't tell whether the characters had weird names (I am not too fluent in Russian), but in the episode 'Eye for an eye', Vlad prints a death warrant for Danny in the local news paper. A deviant artist drew a comic about this (forgot who), but a few of you may have seen it. She's not kidding!**

**In Soviet Russia, Vlad kills you!**

**Sorry, I had to say that. **

**I worked extra hard, and I hoped you enjoyed yourselves. I know I did!**

**Review Please!**


	23. A Nightmare

**I hate writing fight scenes. I'm apologizing in advance, because this is probably going to suck. I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three: A Nightmare

Thanks to Vlad's quick thinking, they were able to capture Technus by sneaking up on him, but now it was Vlad, Dan, Danny, and Dani up against Nocturne and Vortex.

The group quickly split. Vlad and Dan took on Nocturne, Danny and Dani took Vortex.

* * *

The two teen halfas were having a rather rough time with Vortex. They needed to preserve their energy for Pariah, forcing them to hold back on their ice powers, and their basic attacks were not cutting it.

Danny and Dani flew in a downwards spiral around Vortex before latching onto his tail and flying back upwards. They used their combined strength to bring him crashing down on a nearby building.

Vortex picked himself up and split the halfas up by sending two tornadoes their way.

The two were thrown into the air, before being sent flying towards the ground.

Dani climbed out of the impression in the ground and looked to Danny, who was currently doing the same. If there was one thing she learned in the Ghost Zone, it was that every ghost had a common weakness. It would be a rather gruesome defeat, but it didn't look like they had much of a choice. "Distract him, I have a plan."

Danny nodded before flying up to Vortex's eye level. "Is that all you can do? My grandmother's freezer can do better than this!"

"You insolent twerp!" Vortex took in an unnaturally loud gasp of air. "You never did get to see my maelstrom!" He put his hands in the air as a giant skull appeared in the sky.

The calm of the night suddenly changed as cold winds began blowing followed by small pieces of falling hail.

Vortex never did notice Dani invisibly glide to the side of his head. She charged her foot with ectoplasm before flying a few feet back and charging straight into his eye.

Vortex's attack stopped as he lost his concentration, instead focusing on the pain in his eye socket.

Dani quickly pulled her foot out with a grimace as red slime dripped off her leg. She prepared to launch more ecto-blasts, but was thrown off by a miniature blizzard he emitted from his mouth.

Danny came forward and caught Dani before she hit the ground. He landed and put a shield up around the two of them as Vortex redirected his attack towards their new location. Just as it seemed Danny's shield could not take any more, Vortex's attack cut off as electricity began flowing around his body.

When he fell to the ground, Skulker was standing behind him with a smirk on his face.

"Skulker, you're back!" Danny said, all too relieved to have taken Vortex down.

Dani didn't waste any time capturing him in a thermos.

* * *

Nocturne exhaled deeply, allowing a dark mist to spew from his mouth onto the battle field. "Let's see how long you can stay awake."

A pink light glimmered from the dark mist. It glowed brighter and brighter before flashing and dissipating the mist. In the place of the light stood Desiree.

"Desiree, I did not know you had arrived." Nocturne had yet to learn of her betrayal.

"Yes. Where were we now?" Desiree called her upon her energy once more. Her pink energy began to take shape as she directed it towards the Phantom halfas, who were still fighting Vortex at this point.

"Don't do this, Desiree." Vlad pleaded.

"Destroy them. They are only getting in our way." Nocturne encouraged her. Little did he know what Desiree had up her sleeve.

By now, the energy had defined itself into several spears.

Desiree raised them up as she prepared to attack, but suddenly whipped around, letting them go at Nocturne.

Nocturne tried to side-step the attack, but wasn't fast enough. The spears severed his left arm before disintegrating into thin air.

"Desiree!" Nocturne roared out in pain. "What is the meaning of this? You dare turn your back on us?"

"Aim for his wounded arm." Desiree softly spoke into a microphone hidden behind her hair.

Nocturne never saw Valerie jump out the window of a nearby building, donning her hunter's suit. Neither did he see her fly up from behind him and fire an ecto-missile into the remaining stump of his arm.

When the smoke cleared, Nocturne was left without a shoulder. He began attacking blindly, causing much damage to his surroundings, but not to his foes.

Skulker joined in after having taken down Vortex, firing tranquilizer straight into his open wounds.

Nocturne stopped his flailing for a moment before twitching and falling to the ground.

Dani tossed the thermos to Skulker, who quickly unscrewed the lid, but lost his grip on the container part of the thermos.

Something had knocked the thermos out of his hand!

It fell to the ground with a small explosion as all the previously captured ghosts escaped their prison.

Black shadows began appearing from various parts of the city, all flying towards the ghosts. The shadows began circling each other before coming together and solidifying.

Ominous laughter rang throughout the city as the shadows dispersed. Pariah Dark was left standing in their place. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius. You may have won in our last encounter, but not this time. Now, it's personal."

Technus and Vortex rejoined the battle followed by Pariah's skeleton army.

Vlad gave the signal to Desiree, who in turn passed another signal onto the hidden ghosts.

At once, the ghosts came forward, splitting into groups depending on whom they would be fighting.

Of the hidden ghosts Aragon, Dora, Ember, and Pandora were the only ones to join the front lines.

Aragon and Dora morphed into their dragon forms before flying at Pariah and unleashing their fire breath.

Ember tuned her guitar and wove a wave of sound into a few of Pandora's arrows.

Ghostwriter took the lead for the support group and called out his keyboard. He began typing at a manic pace. With each beam, a skeleton was teleported into a nightmarish universe of his own creation. Ember, Lunch Lady, and Box Ghost joined him in fighting the skeletons.

The remaining ghosts in support circled and attacked Technus and Vortex.

Pariah drew his sword from its sheath and threw it like a boomerang at the two dragons. The sword spun in the air, flying towards the two.

Dora and Aragon dove downwards to avoid it, but the sword suddenly shifted courses, cutting off Aragon's right wing.

Aragon tried to steady himself with one wing, but was unable to. He came crashing to the ground with ectoplasm gushing from his back.

Pariah caught his sword when it returned to his hand. He gave another mighty swing and sent the ghosts flying back using the whiplash of his sword.

They flew into a glass skyscraper a few hundred meters back, breaking through the windows and scaring all the workers out of the office.

"This isn't working! We need better long range attacks." Dan pulled some shards of glass out of his arm. He looked around the room as he tried to figure out a better way of approaching Pariah, when his eyes landed on Pandora's quiver. "Pandora, may I see one of you arrows?"

"Certainly." Pandora handed an arrow to Dan. She watched as he studied it for a moment before charging red spectral energy into it.

"Try shooting this into his armor." Dan returned the arrow to her.

Pandora set the arrow in her bow and flew in closer to Pariah. She pulled the arrow taunt, aiming for his breastplate. She let the arrow free, watching it as it sailed through the dark sky and embedded itself in his armor.

The arrow released the ectoplasmic energy within it, leaving behind a large crack in Pariah's armor.

"If we continuously strike that spot, we can shatter his armor and expose his core."

Danny thought for a moment before turning to his sister. "Dani."

The two nodded to each other before flying out of the shattered window. Their hands lit up with light blue energy as they circled Pariah's feet. They sent their ice beams forward, and attempted to secure Pariah's feet to the ground. If he couldn't move, he would make for an easier target.

Their ice did not have the desired strength. Pariah lifted his trapped foot up, easily shattering the formed ice, and brought it down on Danny.

Dani saw his foot coming down and threw herself in Danny's direction, pushing the both of them out from underneath his foot just in time.

"Give up now and your deaths will be painless!" Pariah roared.

"You okay?" Dani steadied herself.

"I'm fine, but we need to try again." Danny led Dani back to their previous target.

As they were trying once more, Dan joined them. Their combined strength was able to keep Pariah in place.

"Not again." Dani cringed as she realized where they would have to attack.

"Pandora, now!" Dan queued her.

Pandora fired a charged arrow into Pariah's good eye.

Pariah cried out while swinging his sword around blindly. He suddenly threw his sword forward.

The attack was so unexpected, she never had time to prepare for it.

Pandora fell to the ground as her head rolled away from her body.

Dani let out a short scream as she saw the ectoplasm drain from Pandora's severed neck.

"Dani!"

Dani turned to see who called her name, when she really saw why they called. She quickly backed up as Pariah's sword came too close for comfort to her own neck.

"Prepare to experience your downfall!" Pariah had his hand cupped over his bleeding eye. Black shadows slowly started peeling off of Pariah's form. They circled the fallen Nocturne before engulfing him and pulling him into Pariah's body to be absorbed. They did the same for Technus, but met a little resistance when it came to Vortex.

"Pariah! What is the meaning of this?" Vortex rasped as he struggled to pull the shadows off of his form.

"Sorry, my friend, but you've outlived your usefulness."

Vortex was no longer able to resist the shadows and fell prey to Pariah.

Pariah's body began to glow before it was completely rejuvenated.

"Aim for his core!" Vlad instructed as he let his pink energy loose.

The ghosts gave it everything they had. Even the injured Aragon attacked from the ground.

Regardless of how much they attacked, Pariah's armor still held strong. It didn't help that he now had both of his eyes functioning.

Dan flew over to Vlad. "Order everyone to pull back."

Vlad gave the signal as he watched Dan motion for Danny to come over.

"On my count, we are going to wail together. One, two, three!" The two inhaled deeply before letting out their ghostly wails at the same time.

All around them, the buildings shook and glass surfaces shattered to thousands of pieces.

The green sound waves slowly started coming together. They quivered in and out of each other before settling, one inside the other. The waves began darkening as the shrunk for a moment before bursting into greater force.

Pariah held up his sword in the direct center of the combined sound waves. The waves made contact with the sword in a loud explosion before being absorbed.

"Very impressive. Perhaps you would like to experience your attack firsthand." Pariah tipped his sword in the direction of the opposing ghosts. The wail came out, returning itself to its owners.

The wail knocked the Phantoms out first. It pushed them back into Vlad, who was then pushed back into the other ghosts who had pulled back to escape the effects of the ghostly wail.

How ironic.

After ending up in one giant heap on the ground, they quickly untangled themselves and re-strategized.

"This is getting us nowhere. Plasmius, we need a new strategy." Aragon shifted from his dragon form, back into his humanoid form.

"Normally, to rejuvenate that quickly, you have to give up some of your spectral strength. Pariah doesn't seem any weaker!" Dora watched as Pariah unleashed the remains of the ghostly wail on the city.

"What if he didn't give up his spectral strength? Think about it. Pariah sees us using mostly long range attacks, so it would be in his best interest to keep his ghostly strength up. What if he gave up his physical strength instead? If we aren't getting close enough to him to do any real damage, he would have nothing to lose by sacrificing that instead." Danny tried to catch his breath. He had yet to recover from his wailing.

"Let's test out your theory." Dan made three clones of himself. Each clone flew in a different direction leading to Pariah. They maneuvered through his attacks efficiently and quickly.

Pariah managed to strike down two of them, but was not able to stop the third one.

The third clone pulled his hand back and struck the armor over Pariah's knee cap.

Sure enough, the armor shattered into several pieces.

Pariah immediately lifted up his foot and crushed the clone out of existence.

"Looks like you were right." Dan turned towards the other ghosts. "Vlad, Skulker, and I will attack him head on. The rest of you attack the parts we expose, or try to get his sword away from him." Dan made a few more clones before returning to battle.

"Aragon, get back to Spectra. You can't fight with that gash on your back." Vlad gestured to the ectoplasm that had spilled on to the floor.

"I shall be alright. You need not worry about me." Aragon stood up straight to emphasize his point. He couldn't leave the battle now, not after what Pariah did to his Kingdom.

Aragon stepped back to give himself more room. He shifted his forms once again and ran straight towards Pariah. He couldn't attack from the sky, but he could serve as a distraction for Dan and Plasmius.

Pariah braced for his attack, but was caught by surprise when Aragon rebounded and did a complete spin. He felt Aragon's tail knock his knees out from underneath him and send him to the ground. He kicked his foot out from the ground, sending Aragon into yet another building. He stood back up and wiped Aragon's ectoplasm off his shoe. "What a shame. You've ruined my good boots." He taunted.

Dani flew in closer to Pariah's hand, trying to find a way to loosen his grasp on his sword. What is she froze his hand to it, and then destroyed the ice? Dani discretely charged up her hands with energy to give it a try.

Too bad for her, Pariah noticed.

With one swift motion, Pariah embedded his sword into Dani's stomach. He swung his sword and sent her flying to the ground with a nice gaping hole in her abdomen.

Dani skidded for a few feet on her back before coming to a halt. Her eyes landed on Pandora's headless body, which was only a few inches away from her. She pulled herself forward and retched.

Whether it was from the body or her wound, she didn't know.

Dan's eyes glowed red with rage as he watched Dani go down. How dare Pariah hurt Dani! He felt the bloodlust flow through his veins as he curled his fist and sent a single, powerful punch to Pariah's breast plate.

It cracked before falling off of his body, one piece at a time.

Dan was so focused on getting to Pariah's core, he never noticed Pariah bringing down his own attack.

Vlad quickly sent a blast at Dan, pushing him out of the way and knocking him to his senses.

"Focus, Dan!" Vlad flew up to him. "The best you could do for Danielle now is defeat Pariah! Keep your eyes open!"

* * *

After recovering from the initial shock of being struck and seeing Pandora's body, Dani picked herself up. There was no way she would be able to fly, and it looked like she was losing ectoplasm fast.

That's when she spotted it.

Pandora's bow and quiver were lying only a few feet away from her.

Dani retrieved the bow and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. She had never fired one before, but now wasn't the time to be worrying about that.

Pariah's core was exposed; this would be her one and only chance.

Dani set the arrow in the bow and pulled it taunt. She silently prayed for the arrow to hit its mark. She channeled her last bits of energy into the arrow before firing.

Darkness wrapped around her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

**My first attempt at a fight scene. What do you think?**

**This chapter is dedicated to alexandra101, a new reviewer! Yayz!**

**I have some fantabulous news! There is another DanXDani story out there! You can head on over to Lani's Tamer-chi's profile to read it. It's called "Back To Life". **

**Review Please! **


	24. Prom

**THIS ONE IS FOR VICTORY! (With every last pun intended.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four: Prom

Dani blinked her eyes repeatedly as her vision blurred into focus. When she regained her vision, she was met with a peculiar sight.

Clocks and gears as far as the eye can see, with each clock set at a different time. Some had images flashing across them; some were the standard numbers and two hands. With each tick of the clocks, the gears would move in sync.

"How are you feeling, Danielle?" Clockwork drifted over from a corner of his layer.

"I've been better." Dani could feel a headache coming on. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Clockwork, master of all time."

Dani looked him over for a few moments. "You don't look like a bad ghost."

Clockwork let out a soft chuckle. "That's because I'm not, regardless of what Dan says."

Dani was taken aback. "How did you know he told me that?" She had never seen this ghost before in her entire life.

"As I said, I am the master of time. I know everything that is, everything that was, and everything that will be."

Suddenly, it hit Dani like a ton of bricks. "The fight! Where are my friends?"

"Your friends are fine. No need to worry about them."

"Wait, how did I even get here?" This was getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Dani seriously contemplated flying out of wherever she was as fast as she could.

Clockwork chose to ignore her question. "There is a something you need to do before you can return home."

"What's that?"

Clockwork opened a portal in front of Dani. "Go."

Dani was a little hesitant. Could she really trust this guy? Dan didn't trust him, she probably shouldn't either.

As if knowing what was on her mind, Clockwork reassured her. "It's perfectly safe. Nothing bad will happen. It's just a little trip through time."

"Will I be able to go home after this?"

"Yes."

Dani reluctantly flew into the time stream.

Clockwork smiled to himself, watching the events unfold. "Have a good time, Danielle."

* * *

Dani let out a frustrated sigh. This was just great. She was stuck in another place she didn't know. For all she knew, Clockwork could have been lying and could be on her way to some misery and despair.

There was no point in berating herself bout it now; she had already gone through the portal.

Dani felt something brush up against the back of her elbows. She put her hands up on instinct, but what surprised her most was what actually hit her. It was her hair!

Dani looked up to find herself staring into a mirror. Boy, did she look different.

Not only was her hair longer, but her cheeks seemed sharper. Her body had taken a more womanly appearance with a protruding collar bone, hips, and a defined waist.

She did look rather nice. She was wearing a white dress decorated with a silver lining on the hem, waist, and sleeves with white heels to match.

Dani looked over the room and recognized the place. She was in the girl's bathroom at Casper High.

Something still felt a little off though.

Dani took off her shoes and stood next to the door way and put her hand directly above her head. When she stepped back, she knew her suspicion was right. She was taller! She would have been so happy had her mind not been boggled.

The door swung open and hit Dani head-on. "Ow! Did you have to open the door like that?" She felt around to make sure a bump wasn't forming.

Paulina came into view as the door closed. She had a crown on her head and a sash across her dress reading 'Queen'. "You were in my way, nobody." She then proceeded to push Dani into the sink. "I think your equally loser boyfriend is waiting for you outside."

Dani would have slugged it out with Paulina right there had the last statement not caught her off guard. Boyfriend?

Dan!

Dani shoved Paulina out of the way and ran out the door. She was met with loud music, a dimly lit gym, and hundreds of students. She looked around until she found Dan leaning against a nearby wall.

Dan met her gaze and walked over to her. "What took you so long?" He chided. He took her hand and led her to the seating area.

Dani was not enjoying the scenery; rather, she was focusing on Dan's face. He looked a lot younger. He looked so young; his appearance was closer to Danny's than to his future self.

A sharp pain suddenly ran through Dani's stomach as she felt her knees weaken. She grabbed onto Dan's shoulder in order to support herself.

Dan stopped and took hold of Dani's arm. "Are you okay? I told you it was too soon for you to be up. It's only been a week since Walker attacked."

"I'm fine. Can we sit down for a moment?" Dani wrapped a hand around her stomach to ease the pain.

"Sure." Dan helped guide Dani to the tables pushed up against one side of the gym. He seated her gently and made sure she was comfortable. "If you're not feeling too well we can go home."

"I'm fine, Dan. Honest." Dani ran a hand over her stomach, feeling something stiff underneath her dress.

"I'm going to get you a drink." Dan maneuvered his way through the circular tables to the punch bowl.

Once he was out of sight behind the massing students, Dani further investigated the stiffness underneath her dress. Much to her dismay, she discovered it was gauze. Dan had mentioned Walker's attack, and she still recalled the story.

So, did that mean she was sixteen right now? It would explain her height and matured body.

But, that also meant she was in an alternate timeline. Dan was only two years older than her in that timeline. That means he was probably eighteen now.

Dani returned her attention to the dancing teenagers. Even here, people couldn't dance. She giggled before looking over the other tables. Some teens were happily chatting away, while others were seated by themselves with plates of food. She stopped when she caught sight of Star.

Star was sitting alone, looking out longingly to the people dancing. She rubbed her bulging stomach and sighed.

Dani's eyes were about to pop out of her head. Was Star pregnant? She kind of felt sorry for the girl. At least she hadn't dropped out of high school. She broke out of her thoughts when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Dani recognized the girl immediately. "Valerie, you look so nice!"

Valerie had not cut her hair yet. It was currently put up in a bun with a few strands hanging free to frame her face. She had on a stunning beige dress, and long beige gloves on. "Thanks! You don't look half bad yourself."

Dan came back with two glasses of water. He handed one to Dani. "I would have gotten you punch, but…" He gestured to the group of football players surrounding the punchbowl. They laughed as Kwan dumped some of his parents' strongest vodka into the punchbowl.

"It's alright. Thank you." Dani accepted the cup and took a sip.

Valerie leaned over and snatched the other glass out of Dan's hand as he was about to take a sip. "Why thank you, Dan. You're such a gentleman!"

"Speaking of men, where is yours?" Dan gave her a knowing smirk.

"Hey! I have an excuse."

"What? That no one loves you?" Dan started laughing as Valerie's temper flared.

"Come on you two!" Dani intervened. "It's your prom night. At least try to enjoy it!"

"It's my prom night! He doesn't even go here."

"Right. Your prom night. Why don't you go dance with your date then? I'll even get him for you."

A look of horror flashed across Valerie's face. "Don't do it, Dan! I'm warning you, don't do it!"

"Hey Nathan! Valerie here says she wants to dance!"

"You'll pay for this!" Valerie quickly dashed out of the gym.

"Valerie, wait! I'm a good dancer." Nathan yelled as he chased after her.

Dani watched as the chase led out of her sight. She turned back to Dan. "Nathan? Wasn't that a little too cruel?"

"Maybe, but it was necessary."

The dancing students broke into applause as the song ended and the dancers holding the floor took a bow.

Dani's face lit up as the next song started. "I love this song! Come on, let's dance." If she was going to be here for a while, she might as well enjoy herself. She stood up abruptly, but felt the sharp stabbing in her stomach once again.

Dan grabbed her shoulder to steady her. "How about we wait on that?"

* * *

Dani was trying her best to hold in her laughter as she walked through the school's lawn area.

Christmas lights had been strung up through the tress to form a makeshift walkway. Chinese lanterns provided the only other light source. Red blankets were spread variously out over the lawn, and few students were seated on them.

"What was the theme supposed to be, again?" Dani giggled.

"A mid-summer's night's dream. It's not very good though." Dan could see why Dani was having a hard time containing her laughter. It looked like the student council had put up the decorations five minutes before the event started.

"Well, at least they tried." Dani readjusted herself so her and Dan's arms were properly linked.

* * *

"Dani!"

Said girl turned to see who called her, but was met with a flash of light.

Valerie pulled the camera away from her face as the photograph came out of the slot on the bottom. She took the picture and waved in the air for a few seconds before handing it to Dani. "This one is for you."

Dani looked at the picture with mirth.

In the picture, neither she nor Dan were smiling. Dan hadn't even bothered to look at the camera (He had more of a 3/4 profile shot), and Dani's face held an expression of surprise.

Dani tucked the picture away into the fold of her dress' top. "Thanks. Were about to get something to eat, do you want to join us?"

All the while Dan had been whispering "No, no, no." to Dani, trying to convince her to change her mind.

They got their food and selected an empty blanket near a fog fountain to take a seat.

"I can't believe how quickly the time has passed." Valerie laid down, hands folded behind her head, and looked up to the night sky.

"For once, I agree with you. It's been what? Four years?" Dan set his drink down.

"Since we became friends, or since you two started trying to rip each other's heads off?" Dani poked at Dan's slicked back hair.

"Both." Dan wrapped his arm around Dani's waist and pulled her closer.

Dani sighed contently as turned her gaze up to the sky.

This wasn't so bad.

* * *

Dani moved her hair out of her face as the song came to an end. She joined the crowd in applause as the DJ announced the end of the fast-beat musical segment.

Mr. Lancer came up to the microphone. "To close up tonight's prom, let's give the dance floor to all the couples here tonight."

A look of disappointment spread across the nerds' faces as they left to the dance floor to stand on the side of the gym.

Dani and Valerie laughed as they watched poor Nathan go to lean against the wall. The two had been dancing together in order to keep Nathan at bay.

Dan tapped Dani on the shoulder. "Can I have this dance?" He was sick of Valerie hogging Dani. Why should he have to pay the price for the woman's inability to get a date? It wasn't his fault no one liked her.

Dani was about to consent when Valerie shoved Dan out of the way. "You can have her later."

"Next song." Dani assured him.

After grudgingly leaving the dance floor and waiting for their song to finish, Dan came back, but did not ask. This time, he gave Valerie a taste of her own medicine by shoving her out of the way and taking Dani's hands. "Valerie, why don't you-"

Valerie clamped a hand over his mouth. "I get it, I get it. You don't have to rub it in." She left the floor as the song began.

_Closing time, open all the doors and let you out into the world._

Dan put one hand in Dani's and the other on her hip.

Dani took his hand and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

_Closing time, turn all of the lights on over every boy and every girl._

"Wow, Dani. You look so beautiful." Dan commented.

_Closing time, one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer._

Dani gave a small laugh. "Thanks. You look very handsome yourself." She wasn't kidding, either. He looked nice with his tuxedo and styled hair.

_Closing time, you don't have to go home, but you can't stay here._

"Only because you chose this suit. Where would I be without you?"

_I know who I want to take me home._

Dani leaned her head against Dan's chest. She felt at ease listening to the gentle beating of his heart.

_I know who I want to take me home._

Dan took his hand off Dani's hip and placed it under her chin. He tilted her head upward, gazing into her eyes.

_I know who I want to take me home._

Dani closed the space between the two of them.

It was like she was somewhere else. Somehow, she could feel the emotions of someone else flowing through her, telling her what to do.

Was it the Dani that originally existed in this timeline?

She didn't care.

She leaned in and deepened the kiss.

_Take me home._

* * *

**I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I LOVE THIS SCENE! (Even if you find it sappy/cliché/ generic fanfiction author insult.)**

**The song is "Closing Time" by Semisonic. The song was perfect for this. It wrapped up the 90's decade in a perfect bow. You should have been there. I loved the 90's.**

**Uploaded live to you from LONDON! Where are my British readers?**

**I love travelling (Even if it is freezing here).**

**Review please!**


	25. Buried

**Oh, What the heck? Why not?**

**It's Christmas and Fanfiction told me to express my gratitude, so here it is in an early update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five: Buried

Dani lurched forward with a loud gasp.

Examining her surroundings, she immediately recognized the room as the one she and her friends had been sharing. Where were the others? Where they here?

Dani couldn't really see because of the darkness. There was a small bit of light coming in through the window, but the curtains blocked out most of it.

She went to open the curtains, but could not move her legs.

Dani waited a moment to let her eyes adjust in the darkness. When she could see better, she was able to tell what was holding her legs down.

It was Evella!

The young dragon ghost sat on Dani's legs and continued to watch the female hybrid in silent fascination.

"Evella? What are you doing here?" Dani moved the girl so she was sitting next to her, rather than on her.

Evella didn't answer. She instead held up her hands up, wishing to be carried.

Dani moved her legs over, but was stopped by barrier.

The thud it made caught her attention. She was in gurney.

Dani did a quick run through, making sure all fingers and limbs were secured onto her person. She then climbed over the walls of the gurney and walked to the window.

The city looked alright. She couldn't see a ghost towering over the city, and the Eifel tower was still intact.

Had they won the battle?

Dani walked back to the gurney. Picking up Evella, she shifted into her ghost form and phased out the room.

The entire place was dead quiet.

She silently drifted through the suite, checking the rooms for inhabitants. She found Sam, Tucker, and Valerie asleep in another room, but no one else.

Where was everyone?

She continued drifting through the hall until she came to a room with a light on. Quietly, she poked her head through the door.

Sure enough, the room was inhabited.

Alasdair and Jerome were sound asleep on the couch, the T.V gently humming and flashing images of their previous battle.

Feeling a little weak, she returned to her human form and set Evella down on the couch, alongside her brother.

Evella grabbed onto Dani's wrist, causing the girl to stop in her tracks. "Evella, what's wro-"

A loud beeping noise came from underneath Dani's sleeve.

Dani gave a small gasp as the noise caught her by surprise. After being sure she had not woken up the teenage ghosts, she pushed back her sleeve to see where the noise had come from.

It was some type of a white bracelet, closer to a cuff, secured tightly around her wrist. It had two sets of green numbers illuminated on its surface. One set was her heart rate, but she couldn't tell what the other one was. Her blood pressure, maybe?

Regardless, she was up now. She didn't need this anymore, right?

Dani used her ghost powers and phased the cuff off, only to regret her decision.

As soon as it lost her pulse, the cuff began screeching bloody murder.

The two boys woke up with shouts of surprise. They came to their senses quickly to see Dani trying to silence the monitor.

"It won't stop!" She exclaimed over the screeching of the machine.

The door was slammed open as Spectra came rushing in. She stopped when she saw the halfa, standing and well, hitting the monitor in order to stop the noise. She took it from Dani and phased it back onto the girl's wrist again, successfully stopping the ear-splitting racket. "Thank goodness, you're alright. I thought your heart had given out. Make sure to leave that monitor on. I don't know if you will have a relapse or not." Spectra put her hand on Dani's forehead, trying to get the feel of her body temperature. "How are you feeling? Dizzy? Nauseous?" She seated Dani on the couch.

"No, I feel fine. Just a little tired, but other than that, fine." Dani followed the light Spectra shined into her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Came a sleepy reply from the doorway.

Dani turned away from Spectra to see Sam and Valerie slowly come into the room and seat themselves on the floor in front of her.

Spectra finished up her quick examination of Dani. "I'll be in the room three doors down from here if you need me. Do not over exert yourself." She stood up and drifted out of the room.

"Where is everyone?" Dani asked the remaining inhabitants of the room.

Sam let out a yawn and stretched herself out. "They're in the Ghost Zone. A lot of the ghosts have gone home."

"So we defeated Pariah?"

Valerie answered her this time. "Yes. Dan took care of him, permanently."

Dani looked down for a moment; the image of Pandora's severed body flashing through her mind's eye. "I don't suppose Pandora made it."

"No. The others are burying her now." Valerie pulled her legs closer to herself as she crossed her legs.

"Don't worry." Sam put her hand on Dani's. "Her sacrifice wasn't in vain. Pariah won't ever come back."

"So that's it? Everyone has gone home?"

"No, not everyone." Alasdair quipped.

"Why not?"

There was a long silence as the others refused to meet Dani's gaze.

"Come one guys! Why not?"

"In case we had to lay you to rest as well." Jerome received a smack on the back of a head from his cousin. He gave him a small glare in return.

Dani gave an inaudible "Oh."

"You need not be wary, Danielle. By the looks of it, it looks like you will be just fine." Alasdair could not believe how insensitive his cousin could be. "You feel fine, do you not?"

Dani smiled to herself. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

"…and may she rest in peace."

Each ghost stepped forward and threw a piece of Ghost Zone greenery into the grave.

The ghosts brought their hands together as if they were doing a prayer.

Danny was a little lost, he had never been to a ghost funeral before, and simply put his hands together in front of him.

Where they really praying?

Vlad leaned over Danny and corrected his hands. "Like this, Little Badger." He said softly, arranging Danny's hands so his right finger tips were showing. "Now, build a little bit of your ghostly energy into your fingertips."

Danny did as he was told, watching as the revealed fingertips of the other ghosts began glowing gently.

They stood like that for the longest time until Skulker, who had been the closest one to the grave on the right side, released his energy into the grave. The ghosts followed suit, each releasing their energy one after the other.

Danny released his energy after Vlad, ending the last ritual of the funeral.

Desiree then used her energy to levitate the dirt mound, and fill the grave.

There was another moment of silence as the ghosts stared at Pandora's final resting place. She had been buried in her temple where the many creatures, once under her control, would guard her treasures, and now her grave.

"Let's head back." Vlad calmly instructed the ghosts who would be returning with him.

* * *

"Press that key to move forward. Come on! Jump! Jump!" Dani had been introducing Alasdair and Jerome to the wonderful world of videogames.

The boys had no idea what they were, much to Dani's horror, and agreed to let Dani show them.

The controls were fairly easy for them to learn, but it was the objective of the games that confused them.

Dani had to explain that they could not work side by side if one person was the villain and other the hero. She also had to explain that the games were not trying to turn them against each other, but trying to encourage some friendly competition.

In her excitement, Dani didn't notice something fall out of her shirt.

Evella picked up the fallen item. It was a photograph. She tugged on Dani's sleeve to get her attention.

"What do you have there?" Dani took the picture from Evella.

It was the picture she got from Valerie at the prom! Why would she have this? Unless…it wasn't a dream! She really did travel through time! She really met Clockwork.

"Is that a still portrait, Danielle?" Jerome tried to look around Dani's grip at the picture, but she turned it away.

"Yes, but it's nothing. No need to worry about it." Dani hastily tucked the picture away into her shirt. She pointed to the T.V screen. "Jerome, you're losing!"

He yelped as he saw his life bar fall into the red zone.

* * *

Vlad phased into the room with Danny, Dan, Aragon, Skulker, and Ember.

Everyone was utterly exhausted from their constant traveling. Not only had they buried Pandora, but they had to fly throughout the Ghost Zone fixing up Pariah's messes and making sure Walker did not try and stage a revolt.

Bertrand had to stay behind in the Ghost Zone to see to the other ghosts' medical needs.

"Welcome back." Spectra set her book down to greet them.

First thing Dan did was walk over to Spectra.

"How is she doing?" Dan asked her.

Spectra pointed to the illuminated room. "Why don't you go see for yourself?"

Much to everyone's surprise, it was Danny who shot out of the room like a flying bullet. Dan calmly followed behind him at a walking pace.

* * *

Danny burst the door open and practically tackled Dani from the couch to the ground in a hug. "You don't know how worried I was!"

Giggling, she hugged her brother back. "I'm fine, aren't I?"

"Thank God!" Danny pulled away and helped her back onto her feet.

"Danielle! You should still be in bed, what are you doing up?" Vlad entered with Dan close behind.

"You heard the man." Dan knocked Dani's feet out from underneath her and picked her up. "We don't want you collapsing again." He carried her back to the room she woke up in.

This time, Vlad set up the monitors and inserted the IV needle into her arm. "Now, if you need anything, you can push the red button. I'll leave you two be." He left with those last words.

As soon as his footsteps faded away, Dani pulled the photograph from earlier out. "Dan, do you remember this?"

Dan took the photo from her for a closer look. "Yes, I do." He chuckled to himself as remembered all the trouble he had caused for Valerie. "Where did you get this?"

"Uh…" She probably shouldn't tell him it was Clockwork, knowing his dislike for the ghost and all. "A friend gave it to me."

Dan gave her that look. The one that says 'I'm seriously supposed to believe you?'

"Fine! It was Clockwork. He isn't all that bad!"

"You spend a few months trapped inside a thermos because of him and then come back and tell me that."

"I thought you were here because of him." Dani came back.

Dan sighed in defeat. "True. Now come on, you're supposed to be sleeping."

* * *

"I still can't believe it." Sam plopped herself down on her mattress.

"Why not? It's just another normal day. We traveled to the other side of the globe, defeated an insane ghost king, and got to miss out on weeks of school. What's not to believe?" Danny joked as he sat next to her.

Danny's smile never left his face as he finally swallowed the lump in his throat. He took Sam's hands in each of his and slowly met her gaze.

A silence ensued, but they didn't need to speak to know what was on the other's mind.

Little by little, they each crept closer until their lips met in the middle.

Time seemed to standstill as they deepened the kiss and wrapped their arms around each other's necks.

They finally broke apart, their need for oxygen growing with each passing moment. Violet eyes met deep blue.

"S-Sam." Danny stuttered nervously. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. Yes!" Sam smiled as she pulled her now-boyfriend into another kiss. She had dreamed of this moment forever, and it was finally happening.

It was in that very moment; Danny realized why he had been called clueless all those time before.

* * *

"Dan!" Vlad caught the man on his way out of Danielle's room.

"Yes?" He shut the door behind him quietly.

"About that condo you wanted." Vlad fished around in his front pocket until he found a slip of white paper. "This is the address. I think you will find the location rather convenient. It's the halfway point between my house and the Fenton's. It's sparsely furnished, so if you want more it will be on you."

"That will be fine." Unbeknownst to them, Dan hated cluttering more than anything.

Vlad handed him two sets of keys. After spending the past week with everyone, he had a pretty good idea as to who was going to get the other set of keys.

Vlad had been dying to ask about his relationship with Danielle, but Dan probably wouldn't answer something like that. He swallowed it down with Dan's thanks. "You're welcome."

* * *

Tucker flipped through the channels absent mindedly. No one had bothered to wake him up when Dani had woken. When he had woken, he ended up walking into Danny and Sam being rather…affectionate. "This sucks!" he loudly declared to the only other person in the room.

Valerie gave an aggravated sigh as she flipped the page of Ember's magazine. She couldn't read French, but the pictures were nice to look at. "What?"

"I'm in the city of love, and I still haven't gotten any."

"Pfft! You dream big, Tucker." Valerie shook her head at his foolish dreams.

"I'll get some eventually." Tucker frowned as he heard her suppress a laugh. He picked up his Hamlet manuscript with a smirk.

* * *

**Getting some in the city of love. Not as easy as you would think. **

**One of the many reasons I am happy to be girl. **

**Anyways, Happy Holidays! **

**I don't celebrate Christmas, but thanks to everyone who wished me so. My heart is a big melted puddle now. I love you guys!**

**Review Please!**


	26. The Power Is In The Play

**The last chapter. I feel so happy/thankful/relived/excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or other relating characters.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six: The Power Is In The Play

_3 Months Later_

Danny paced around, muttering to himself. "Frailty, thy name is woman." He flipped the page to his manuscript and continued muttering.

Other students around him were scurrying, moving props, practicing scenes together, or running to get changed.

Danny stepped out of the way of a clothing rack as it came rolling past him.

"Danny-boy!" Dan approached Danny.

"Hey, Dan. Dani's back there." Danny pointed to a door with a star on it without looking up from his manuscript. He already knew what Dan was here for.

Dan walked up to the door and opened it before it hit Danny. He stopped short of his mutterings to warn Dan of the oncoming danger. "No, wait! Dan, that's-"

Too late. Dan had already opened the door.

A series of high-pitched scream ensued as several pairs of heeled shoes came flying at Dan's head. The elder ghost abruptly closed the door, causing the shoes to hit the back of it instead of his face.

"…the girl's changing room." Danny finished his sentence with a snicker.

"Thank you for telling me _before _I opened the door." The annoyance in Dan's voice was unmistakable.

Footsteps approached the door from the other side of the changing room. "Dan! What are you doing?" Dani's voice asked.

"Sorry, I didn't know and someone didn't bother to tell me." Dan glared at Danny.

The door opened as Dani stepped out wearing an olden-style pink dress. "The girls inside are talking about how much of a pervert you are." She giggled.

Dan rolled his eyes and Danny joined into the female halfa's laughter.

"Where are you sitting?" Dani asked.

"I'm in the left section, a few rows down from the front of the stage. Vlad and Ghostwriter are with me too, so we're hard to miss." Dan drew the curtain back a sliver from the side to show her.

Dani squinted her eyes as she tried to see through the small opening. "Is Vlad holding a video camera?"

"Yeah. He said he wants to preserve his Little Badger's moment of fame."

Danny let out a frustrated sigh. "That's just great. I bet my parents are filming this too." Running a hand through his hair, he looked through the sliver. Sure enough, his mother was holding a video camera of her own. He drew his head back and turned to Dani. "Is Sam still getting ready?"

"I think so. Do you want me to call her?" She asked with a devilish smile.

"That would be great."

Dani did as she said she would. She called her. "SAM! YOU'RE BOYFRIEND IS WAITING FOR YOU!"

Danny cringed. He was sure the entire audience had heard that. Though, a little bit of pride did swell inside him at the words. He no longer had to deny that the two of them were in a relationship. Yes indeed, he had a girlfriend!

A girlfriend! And here he thought he would be spending most of high school single with Tucker.

"Just a minute!" Sam called from inside the dressing room.

"All right people!" Lancer clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Fifteen minutes until show time! Let's do a good job out there!"

"Break a leg!" Dan slapped Danny rather painfully on the back.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming. The students have spent the past few months working very hard on staging this performance. We hope you enjoy the show. Without further ado, on behalf of the student body, I give you: _Hamlet_!"

Applause filled the auditorium as the curtains parted.

Dash stood in front of a gate, pacing back and forth. "Who's there?" he called.

Kwan walked forward from the right side of the stage. "Nay, answer me: stand, and unfold yourself."

"Long live the king!" Dash adjusted the cap he was wearing as it was falling over his eyes.

"Bernardo?" Kwan asked.

"He."

"You come most carefully upon your hour." Kwan walked up to Dash in order to 'exchange posts'.

"'Tis now struck twelve; get thee to bed, Francisco."

* * *

Tucker approached Danny, who was sitting in a nearby chair. "'Tis sweet and commendable in your nature, Hamlet, To give these mourning duties to your father: But, you must know, your father lost a father; That father lost, lost his, and the survivor bound In filial obligation for some term To do obsequious sorrow: but to persever In obstinate condolement is a course Of impious stubbornness; 'tis unmanly grief; It shows a will most incorrect to heaven, A heart unfortified, a mind impatient, An understanding simple and unschool'd: For what we know must be and is as common As any the most vulgar thing to sense, Why should we in our peevish opposition Take it to heart? Fie! 'tis a fault to heaven, A fault against the dead, a fault to nature, To reason most absurd: whose common theme Is death of fathers, and who still hath cried, From the first corse till he that died to-day, 'This must be so.' We pray you, throw to earth This unprevailing woe, and think of us As of a father: for let the world take note, You are the most immediate to our throne; And with no less nobility of love Than that which dearest father bears his son, Do I impart toward you. For your intent In going back to school in Wittenberg, It is most retrograde to our desire: And we beseech you, bend you to remain Here, in the cheer and comfort of our eye, Our chiefest courtier, cousin, and our son." He let out a small sigh of relief. He thought for sure he would have forgotten at least half of the lines in that monologue.

Valerie crouched down on the other side of the chair. "Let not thy mother lose her prayers, Hamlet:  
I pray thee, stay with us; go not to Wittenberg."

"I shall in all my best obey you, madam." Danny felt his face turn red as he saw Vlad and Ghostwriter wave to him.

* * *

Danny took a deep breath as his solo came on.

"I will tell you why; so shall my anticipation prevent your discovery, and your secrecy to the king  
and queen moult no feather. I have of late—but wherefore I know not-lost all my mirth, forgone all custom of exercises; and indeed it goes so heavily with my disposition that this goodly frame…" Danny panicked and looked around. He couldn't remember his lines!

The stage lights seemed a lot brighter now. Was it just him, or was the room getting warmer?

He searched around panicking when he saw Dani hold up a sign from behind the stage. It was his line!

"…the earth, seems to me a sterile promontory, this most excellent canopy, the air, look you, this brave  
o'erhanging firmament, this majestical roof fretted with golden fire, why, it appears no other thing to  
me than a foul and pestilent congregation of vapours. What a piece of work is a man! how noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the world! the paragon of animals! And yet, to me,  
what is this quintessence of dust? man delights not me: no, nor woman neither, though by your smiling  
you seem to say so."

Ghostwriter could be heard cheering very loudly over the next lines of the play.

Danny tried his best to shrink off the stage in embarrassment.

* * *

"What wilt thou do? thou wilt not murder me? Help, help, ho!" Valerie backed away from Danny.

"What, ho! help, help, help!" Sam placed a hand on the sheath of her sword.

Danny turned towards the curtain from which the noise originated from. "How now! a rat? Dead, for a ducat, dead!" He pulled out his own sword and made multiple stabbing motions at the curtain.

Sam rolled out from underneath with fake blood smeared on the front of her costume. "O, I am slain!"

* * *

Nathan crouched down in front of a crazed looking Dani. "A document in madness, thoughts and remembrance fitted."

Dani held up a purple flower to Nathan, "There's fennel for you, and columbines: there's rue  
for you; and here's some for me: we may call it herb-grace o' Sundays: O you must wear your rue with a difference. There's a daisy: I would give you some violets, but they withered all when my father  
died: they say he made a good end,-" She paused a moment before singing.

"And will he not come again? And will he not come again? No, no, he is dead: Go to thy death-bed:  
He never will come again. His beard was as white as snow, All flaxen was his poll: He is gone, he is gone,  
And we cast away moan: God ha' mercy on his soul! And of all Christian souls, I pray God. God be wi' ye." Dani lowered her head and pretended to fall unconscious as the stage lights went out.

* * *

"Let four captains Bear Hamlet, like a soldier, to the stage; For he was likely, had he been put on,  
To have proved most royally: and, for his passage, The soldiers' music and the rites of war  
Speak loudly for him. Take up the bodies: such a sight as this Becomes the field, but here shows much amiss. Go, bid the soldiers shoot." The student held his place until the curtains finally closed.

There was a wild round of applause as the curtains came back up and every cast member was lined up. They all linked hands and took a bow.

Mr. Lancer took the microphone once more. "Weren't they great? Before we close up the night, let's give an extra hand to our star, Danny Fenton!"

Danny felt himself being pushed forward. He gave a small embarrassed bow before returning to his friends.

"We thank you all for coming. Have a good night."

* * *

"Danny, you were great."

"Thanks, mom." Danny rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment at his mother's praise. This night had way too much embarrassment for him to handle. He was just glad it was over.

"You're mother's right. We're real proud of you, son." Jack gave Danny a pat on the back.

Danny smiled. "I need to go change out of this costume. I'll find you guys when I'm done."

Danny pushed through the crowd, trying to make his way to the backstage area. A hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"Well done, Little Badger." Vlad had the camera on Danny's face, still filming.

Jack must have followed Danny (or seen Vlad), because he somehow appeared next to Vlad. "Right, Vladdie my man! Wasn't my boy great?"

"Yes, _Daniel_ was spectacular." Vlad clearly refusing to refer to Danny as Jack's son.

As Vlad continued pretending to be interested in whatever Jack was saying, he didn't notice Dani push her way behind him.

"Yoink!" She pulled the video camera out of Vlad's hand and made a run for it.

"Danielle, be careful with that!" Vlad called to her retreating form.

Dani ran off giggling. She had the camera, she might as well try and film something. She searched for Sam, finally spotting her outside of the auditorium.

"Hi, Sam!"

Sam waved to the camera. "Hey, Dani. Where did you get that from?"

"I stole it from Vlad." Dani shifted the focus of the camera, trying to clear up the blurriness around her subject's face. "Show us your sword, you know, give us a little demonstration!"

Sam pulled her plastic sword out and began swinging it at random passersbiers.

Dani filmed for a few minutes before turning the camera off.

"Oh yeah! Dan was looking for you." Sam scanned the crowd from the doors. "He's somewhere."

"Thanks. I'll have no problem finding him now!" Dani waved and returned to the frenzy of parents. With a sigh, she began pushing through the throngs of adults.

* * *

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me." She droned mindlessly as she wiggled her way through. She tried to push her way through a rather large adult, but found herself unable to.

Maybe he hadn't heard her. "Excuse me!" She announced loudly.

The man gave her a glance before returning to his conversation with a group of parents.

Frustrated, Dani did the only logical thing in such a situation. She turned her hand intangible and phased the man's belt off his pants.

The man's face turned beet red as his pants fell off for no apparent reason. He quickly pulled his pants up and made a mad dash for the bathroom.

Dani laughed quietly to herself, examining her prize before throwing it into the nearest garbage can.

Soft applause came from behind her. "Bravo. I couldn't have done it any better had I been doing it myself." Dan playfully tugged at her hair, which had been placed into a braid for the occasion.

Ghostwriter settled for patting her on the top of her head.

Dani childishly stuck her tongue at him. "He had it coming." She turned on the camera, pointing the lens at Ghostwriter. "So, how do you think Danny did?"

"He did amazing! When I think about it, why wouldn't he? I was the one who helped him get into character. Perfection was inevitable." Ghostwriter almost puffed his chest out in pride.

"Full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Perhaps I am." He winked at the camera.

* * *

Dani pulled the curtain back and slipped through, still filming all the while.

"Danny, there you are! So, did you have fun?" She has spent quite a while trying to find the star of the night. It seemed like he didn't want to be filmed, or photographed, or anything else that would eventually remind him of this night.

"No!" Danny turned his back to the camera, crossing his arms over his chest in aggravation. "I've spent the past half hour hiding from Vlad because of this. He's trying to get a picture of me! Do you know how hard it is to hide from a guy who can walk through solid walls?"

Sam came up from behind Danny and wrapped her arms around his chest. "Admit it, you enjoyed this." She took hold of the camera lens and turned it to her face. "He had fun. He's just too stubborn to admit it!"

"Here." Dani handed the camera to Sam. She walked in front of her brother and spun him around, forcing him to face the camera. "Admit it! Come on, Danny. Admit it!"

"No! You guys are making me do all this unnecessary work."

"Awwww!" Dani let the long wine-like sound drawl from her mouth. "It's okay, I still love you." She pulled Danny's head closer and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Danny gave a sigh of defeat. "Fine, fine. I had a little bit of fun."

"_The Silence Of The Lambs!_ Please quiet down for a moment!" Mr. Lancer held his hands up, trying to get the student's attention. He had actually been standing there for the past ten minutes, but no one had taken notice of the exceptionally dull (and out of shape) teacher.

When he finally had their silence, Mr. Lancer continued. "Good job out there. Please return costumes to their proper racks, without the students still inside them preferably." He looked to Kwan, who was just about to hang Nathan upside down on a coat rack.

* * *

The teens cheered as the Packers managed to fumble a touchdown.

Everyone was sprawled out in the living room of Dan's condo. Some on the couch, the floor, even seated on the coffee table. Well, they _were_ on the coffee table. Dan didn't like that too much, so he kicked them off.

Vlad was sitting on the floor, leaning against the base of the couch.

Danny was next to him on the couch, upside down.

Vlad had recorded the game on his TiVo because it overlapped with the time of Daniel's play, but how he ended up here was still beyond him.

After spending a good twenty minutes chasing Danielle around for his video camera, he somehow got pulled into the teens plans to sneak out.

Dan would let them use his condo for such purposes as long as the cleaned up before they left. It shocked everyone to see how orderly Dan could be when it came to his stuff.

Digression aside, Vlad had continuously turned down the teens offer. Really now, what could he possibly do with a group of teenagers that would constitute as 'fun' to both parties?

He finally relented when Danny brought up the prospect of watching the game they missed. Sure, he could have watched it at home on his ninety inch plasma screen, but how could he give an opportunity to spend some father-son bonding time with his Little Badger?

So here he was! Surrounded by a bunch of teenagers who cheered the loss of his favorite team.

"They are still in the lead." Vlad pointed out to the cheering teens.

"For now." Danny gave him an upside down smirk, from his place on the couch.

Vlad tousled his hair with a smile of his own.

* * *

Dan sat in the quiet calm of his own room.

He wasn't too interested in the game, and could tell who was winning by who was cheering louder. Vlad cheering? Packers were in the lead. Teens cheering? They were losing.

Dan suddenly snapped his book shut as he felt another presence in the room. "What do you want, Clockwork?"

Clockwork gently drifted out of the dark corner of the room. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend?"

"I think 'friend' is a bit of an overstatement, don't you agree?" Dan's tone hardened. "Enough. What did you really come here for?"

"Just a little check up. Danielle is also in my charge now, but I digress."

Dan continued glaring at the time master. "I'll as you once more. Why are you here?"

"Just making sure you aren't tearing the city to pieces. It is your-"

"I know, I know." Dan cut him off. "It's my second chance. Don't worry; I'm not going to waste it."

The End

* * *

**OH THANK GOD, IT'S FINALLY OVER! **

**Don't worry, I'm not satisfied with the ending either, but if I write anymore it might dip into the next story.**

**I want to give a special thanks to my two most dedicated reviewers. DanPOWER and Lani's Tamer-chi. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys!**

**Now, I know what you're thinking. "Hanajima, there are so many loose ends!" You can thank Lani's Tamer-chi for this one, for there is going to be a sequel. **

**The sequel will be called 'Frozen Air'.**

**It will be released on February 8****th****, 2011. **

**So, if you're lazy, you can just add me to your alert list and it will update you.**

**In the sequel, everyone will be older and Dani will be in a mature relationship with Dan. The story will still be T, but said relationship will be implied. I won't be holding back, so you have been warned. **

**Thank you all for sticking with me to the end. **

**Review Please; It is the last chapter after all. No seriously, review!**


End file.
